Autumn Fallin'
by Zelande
Summary: Que des feuilles d'automne tombent, et avec elles, l'innocence de Harry et Draco. Récit d'une attirance pas banale, d'un attrait peu commun, d'un amour indécent. / HPDM
1. Tes yeux

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Avertissement **: Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note de l'auteur **: Après tant de temps, me voici de retour avec mon couple préféré ! L'histoire est en cours d'écriture, mais la publication sera longue : ne comptez pas sur plus de deux chapitres par mois, mes études sont très chargées et tout le blabla habituel. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! J'ai tenté de suivre le plus possible le livre, mais bien entendu, lorsqu'on s'attaque à un tel couple, c'est très, très difficile.

**Note sur le chapitre** : Il se passe à la fin du mois d'octobre 1996, juste avant le match de Quidditch des Gryffondor.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Your eyes are either gray or blue, I'm never close enough to say.<em>

Il monopolise mes pensées. Tout le temps, il est là, dans un coin de ma tête. Comme un fond sonore agréable. Et parfois, quelques fausses notes retentissent. Sous la douche, souvent. Là, je prends le temps de me demander s'il a bien dormi, s'il va prendre son petit-déjeuner. Je voudrais le connaître vraiment, savoir ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il ressent.

Chaque matin, lorsque j'arrive dans la Grande Salle, je le cherche des yeux, lui et son uniforme parfaitement mis, lui et ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés, lui et son sourire justement méprisant. Toujours, je le repère, assis à sa place habituelle, à côté de sa petite amie Parkinson, de ses armoires à glace Crabbe et Goyle. Rarement, nos regards se croisent.  
>C'est mon rituel du matin.<p>

Je le déteste. Je ne supporte pas son air méprisant, celui qu'il arbore depuis sa Première année, persuadé que le simple nom de Malfoy lui permet ces largesses. Je tiens ses amis, ou plutôt ses sous-fifres, en horreur. Et par-dessus tout, je hais rester dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Il manigance quelque chose de très mauvais, je le sens.

Mon obsession est ridicule, selon Ron. Malfoy n'a rien de spécial, il est simplement... Malfoy. Bien sûr, Ron n'a pas la Carte des Maraudeurs, Ron ne la regarde pas tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, Ron ne voit pas Malfoy disparaître comme par magie. Pour Hermione, Malfoy est une lubie qui me passera bien vite. Ils ne comprennent pas !

Je le trouve arrogant, superbe et Mangemort. Je l'ai vu, dans le train ! Ron et Hermione refusent de croire qu'un si jeune homme a été accepté dans le cercle fermé des recrues de Voldemort. La déchéance de son père après l'échec du Ministère l'y aura poussé, ou son amour pour le pouvoir et la gloire, que sais-je ! Son bras gauche est tatoué, point. C'est ma certitude. Et je me surprends à penser que j'aimerais qu'elle soit fausse. Mensonge, ça.

Je descends les escaliers, approche même de la Grande Salle, lorsque j'aperçois ses cheveux au loin. Je sais qu'il m'a vu, ses lèvres se sont légèrement recourbées, sa démarche s'est légèrement ralentie. Il est seul, fait absolument rare. Aujourd'hui serait-ce une journée spéciale ? Je me fais violence pour ne pas marcher trop vite, pour calmer les battements surexcités de mon cœur. Il m'a toujours fait cet effet, je l'ai toujours détesté.

« Toujours aussi mal entouré, Potty. Tes sangsues vont bien ? » Ron ouvre la bouche et tend ses muscles, prêt à contre-attaquer, mais mon signe de la main l'arrête. Son impulsivité et sa rancune tenace envers Malfoy le perdront. Et on n'attaque pas mes amis de manière injustifiée sans conséquence. Je leur fais signe de partir. Hermione ne discute pas et entraine Ron à sa suite.

Il a une belle gueule d'ange. Dommage que mon poing doive s'abattre sur elle.  
>Je l'ai dit, il prépare un mauvais coup. Je suis frustré de ne rien deviner, alors je passe un peu ma frustration en le blessant physiquement. C'est à peine satisfaisant. Ce n'est pas la première fois.<p>

J'ai faim, mon ventre se rappelle à mon bon souvenir. Un bol de porridge au lait plus tard, tout va un peu mieux. Sauf le regard plein de reproches d'Hermione. Elle sait que je l'ai encore frappé ! C'est même la quatrième fois en deux mois. J'ai profité de toutes les occasions possibles, j'avoue.

« Son air suffisant de Mangemort m'énerve ! »  
>Hermione prétend ne pas m'avoir entendu et plonge dans le journal, tandis que Ron grimace et se tourne vers Neville. Ils feignent l'indifférence, dès que je place les mots Malfoy et Mangemort dans la même idée. Leur capacité à ne pas comprendre m'indigne et m'exaspère !<p>

Le cours de Métamorphose est une véritable catastrophe. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit un miracle de toute façon, je ne suis pas assez concentré pour réussir à transformer ne serait-ce qu'un hérisson en pelote d'épingles.  
>« Potter, devoir supplémentaire. » Et voilà ce que je disais ! Je suis le premier à sortir de la salle de classe, l'atmosphère y est étouffante. J'y projette très probablement mon propre état d'esprit, mais peu importe. Je file sans attendre Ron et Hermione, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas.<p>

J'en profite pour faire un détour jusqu'à la Grande Salle, passant par l'un des couloirs rarement fréquentés du quatrième étage. J'ai besoin de me calmer un peu, mes nerfs sont sur le vif depuis bien trop longtemps. Je vais finir par m'énerver contre tout le monde. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas Eddie Carmichael, que je percute de plein fouet. Je manque de m'écrouler gracieusement sur le sol, tout Potter que je suis, mais ses réflexes me sauvent d'une humiliation de plus.

Je me souviens de lui. Peut-être pourra-t-il m'aider à diminuer mes frustrations. Je me souviens l'avoir croisé dans un de ces couloirs, l'année dernière, discutant avec une de ses amies. Ce Serdaigle est gay. L'un des rares que je connaisse entre ces murs. Non, en fait, le seul. Et il est plutôt mignon... Mes hormones n'en peuvent plus, elles bouillent. Et je suis à peu près certain que mon aura naturelle va le faire fléchir. Son sourire est plutôt timide, en fait.

Il ne bougera pas, même s'il tient mon corps un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Personne n'approche, alors je glisse doucement mes mains sur son corps. Il a de belles fesses, d'après ce que je sens. Il finit par me relever et épousseter sa propre robe. Mais son sourire s'est légèrement agrandi, on dirait.  
>« Ce soir, 21 heures, Salle de bains des Préfets. » Il sera là, je le sais.<p>

Avec une dizaine de minutes de retard, j'arrive dans la Grande Salle, sous le regard désapprobateur et le silence d'Hermione. J'ai une faim de loup. J'ai l'impression de rejouer le scénario de ce matin, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Ron est de mon avis, puisqu'il dévore une assiette de pâtes comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours. Hermione lui tourne légèrement le dos, cela n'a pas changé, et elle est en pleine conversation avec Ginny.

Une fois, avec Ron, nous avons tenté de nous intéresser à leur conversation, histoire de voir ce que nous manquions. Elles parlaient apparemment du postérieur délicieux d'Untel, du maquillage outrancier de Machine, des sourcils mal épilés de Bidule, et des couples chez les Serpentards, plaignant presque Parkinson de sortir avec Malfoy, stupide et prétentieux Malfoy. Nous avons abandonné. Qu'elles ne nous accusent pas de ne pas les comprendre !

J'ai une heure de libre après le déjeuner. Je comptais préparer mon escapade de ce soir, avec Carmichael, mais Hermione m'entraîne sans discuter vers la bibliothèque. Et je ne peux même pas compter sur le soutien de Ron, qui est avec sa sœur. On ne dérange pas la famille, me dit Hermione. Foutaises !

Je me surprends moi-même, mais j'emporte avec moi le devoir supplémentaire que McGo' m'a donné. 2 parchemins complets sur les cinq exceptions aux lois de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire. Hermione m'en a déjà parlé, un jour où nous discutions comme ça, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à remplir autant, même en écrivant gros. Bien sûr, Hermione en aurait fait dix si on lui avait laissé le choix.

Elle se plonge dans un manuel de Potions. Je manque de lui faire une remarque sur le fait que le devoir n'est que dans trois semaines, mais je sais qu'elle est vexée que je sois le « petit Prince des Potions », comme Slughorn m'appelle. Et je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être la prochaine victime de son silence boudeur. J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie, elle a toujours été présente. J'ai su ce que c'était sans elle durant la Deuxième année, je ne veux pas recommencer.

Après avoir griffonné un parchemin entier de brouillon (je m'épate moi-même), l'heure du double cours de Potions est arrivée. Je déteste ces Serpentards, ces enflures qui ne cherchent rien d'autre que nous humilier... Ron et moi nous installons côte à côte, comme d'habitude. Nous sommes au fond de la classe, comme d'habitude. Je travaille sur le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, comme d'habitude.

La nuque blonde de Malfoy me nargue, comme d'habitude. Je brûle d'envie de lui lancer des yeux de salamandre, mais le bras de Ron m'en empêche. Même si Slug' m'adore, je ne devrais pas risquer la retenue. Pas même – surtout pas ! – pour ses beaux yeux. Ravaler ma colère. Calmer mes ardeurs.

L'heure du repas arrive. Je ne sais pas réellement quelle urgence me presse, il n'est que 19 heures, j'ai encore deux heures avant de rejoindre Eddie pour quelques ivresses contrôlées, mais j'avale mon repas plus vite que jamais, m'attirant le regard dégoûté de Neville (« Tu gâches la saveur de la nourriture, Harry ! ») et la fascination de Dean (« Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un était capable de manger plus vite que Ron. »). Je les ignore, et le jus de citrouille m'aide à digérer.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sors de la Grande Salle, rassure Hermione rapidement, et monte au septième étage, par conviction. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mes pas m'y ont mené. Et puis si, je sais. Je sais que Malfoy sera dans les parages, il l'est souvent après le repas. Je sais que nous aurons encore une de nos joutes verbales, et mes muscles se tendent à cette pensée. Le haïr est une partie de plaisir.

« M'avoir frappé ce matin ne te suffit pas, tu viens m'insulter ? » Oui, Malfoy. Parce que tu ne me réponds plus, tu ne réponds plus à mes interpellations vexantes, tu ne réponds plus à mes coups injustifiés. Parce qu'un indicible désir me pousse à vouloir connaître la couleur de tes yeux.

Tu pars avant même que je ne puisse te toucher. Laisser ma trace sur ton corps si pâle, si fragile. Tes os saillants, ta peau qui tremble. Tu ne manges plus. Tu me sembles apathique, indifférent. J'étais le seul à te faire réagir ! J'étais le seul qui t'illuminait. Et maintenant, même moi, tu m'ignores. Mais j'ai besoin que tu ressentes ! J'ai besoin de mon ennemi de toujours ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Je retourne à la tour de Gryffondor, sans errer plus longtemps. Je m'enferme dans le mutisme et dans le travail, tentant de me concentrer (sans grand succès, à vrai dire) sur la fin de ma punition de Métamorphose.  
>« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ?<br>- Non, Hermione, je suis simplement fatigué. Dure journée. Et le match de samedi me stresse. »

Compte tenu de l'angoisse que Ron répand, ce n'est pas un mensonge si difficile à croire. Mais Hermione n'est pas dupe, elle sait très bien que je mens, vu son regard scrutateur. Elle me connaît beaucoup trop bien, ce qui n'est pas étonnant après six années passées avec moi tous les jours. Sauf les étés. J'ai pourtant eu les meilleurs professeurs du monde, Fred et George, et une longue histoire de secrets derrière moi. Ron est heureusement plongé dans sa partie d'échecs avec un Septième année, mais ses oreilles rouges le trahissent, il se sent gêné, et je m'en veux d'avoir parlé du Quidditch, compte tenu de son état de fébrilité actuelle dès qu'on mentionne le match...

Peu importe, Hermione ne peut rien dire du tout, elle se replonge donc dans son parchemin, malgré son envie notable de me soumettre à un interrogatoire en règle. Mais je n'ai plus trois ans, j'en ai seize, alors qu'elle me laisse tranquille !

Elle ne sait pas que je suis gay, et je n'ai aucune intention de la laisser découvrir cette part de moi-même, ce seul secret que je leur cache réellement. En tant que Harry Potter, je n'ai pas vraiment de vie privée, alors si je peux avoir un tout petit, petit, jardin secret, autant qu'il le reste. Peut-être que je ne suis pas vraiment gay, au fond.

Je monte peu avant Ron, il prononce à peine les mots « Échec et mat » que je suis devant la porte de notre dortoir. Heureusement, Neville, Seamus et Dean sont encore en bas. Je lui fais part d'une envie d'escapade, lui demande s'il peut me couvrir, en somme. Il accepte, refusant de discuter plus longtemps ma lubie « Malfoy ». C'est l'excuse que j'ai préparée, oui. Il redescend avec moi, passe la porte de la Salle commune, alors que je suis sous ma Cape d'invisibilité.

Ron est le meilleur ami du monde.

Il est 20h50 lorsque je pénètre dans la Salle de bains. Elle comporte plusieurs baignoires, ce qui n'est pas un avantage dans le cas présent. D'autres soupirs m'ont précédé... Ils étaient heureusement assez concentrés pour ne pas remarquer que la tapisserie s'était dématérialisée durant quelques secondes, le temps de me laisser passer. Je ne vois qu'un dos musclé, et le visage de Malfoy. Le visage d'extase du blond s'imprime dans ma tête. Son râle de plaisir envahit mes oreilles.

Après quelques secondes où mes propres muscles ne répondent pas, je sors à reculons de la salle, heurtant Carmichael alors que je suis toujours sous ma cape. Merde. Je m'enfuis, range la cape sous une armure et reviens sur les lieux du crime. Il m'attend, souriant. C'est vrai, il a un beau sourire.  
>Il me laisse passer avant lui. Je risque un regard vers la salle occupée plus tôt, mais elle est vide.<p>

Son baiser est possessif, brutal, il me mord les lèvres. Sa langue trace des arabesques sur ma peau... Je me surprends à imaginer un autre blond, un autre visage, une autre jouissance. La stupeur malsaine qui m'envahit ne m'empêche pas de le visualiser, _lui_. Je me retiens de rejeter Eddie, de courir dans les cachots, dans cette ambiance glauque, rien que pour _le_ voir.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Certes, ce n'est pas nouveau que je me laisse diriger par mes hormones, mais... Malfoy ? Sérieusement ? Il n'est pas laid, loin de là en fait, mais c'est un abruti doublé d'un connard. Salaud de riche.

Je ne peux pas vouloir coucher avec un mec qui est _de l'autre côté_. Et pourtant, j'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait de toucher sa peau si pâle. De sentir la chaleur de son corps légèrement musclé contre le mien. De goûter ses lèvres, sa bouche, sa langue.

Ce n'est que de la curiosité, bien entendu. Une curiosité qui me hante, et qui n'a pas permis que ma frustration précédente s'efface. Pourtant, après les batifolages avec le Serdaigle, j'aurais dû me sentir mieux. Mais le peu d'énergie que j'ai dépensé ne compense pas la lourde pensée de Malfoy.

Je récupère mes affaires sous l'armure, et je marche dans les couloirs, pour essayer de me calmer. Le couvre-feu approche, il est bientôt 22 heures. Il fait froid dans les couloirs du château, le vent souffle fort ce soir. Mais on voit les étoiles, surtout depuis la Tour d'Astronomie. Je reste quelques minutes à observer le ciel. À penser à la mort de Sirius.

Sa présence de jeune adulte me manque. Penser que je ne peux pas lui envoyer de hibou pour lui parler de mes dernières inclinations... Je ne suis pas censé avancer dans ces affaires-là seul ! Quelqu'un est censé me dire ce que je dois faire, quelqu'un est censé m'écouter me plaindre ! Et cette famille qu'il m'avait promise ! Je lui en veux d'être mort. Je lui en veux plus que tout. Il devrait être là ! Il est censé être à portée de hibou !

Ça fait quatre mois, et alors ? Les gens que nous aimons ne sont pas censés nous quitter. Jamais.

Je préfère rentrer dans le dortoir avant de me jeter du haut de la Tour. Je crois que ça ferait beaucoup plus de mal qu'autre chose. Et puis, je suis censé tuer Voldemort. C'est ça, la véritable raison. Je dois le faire.

Il est plus de minuit lorsque mes pas résonnent sur le sol dur de la Salle commune. Je suis seul, mais ce n'est pas étonnant vu l'heure. La plupart des gens ont besoin de plus de sept heures de sommeil. Mes courtes nuits de quatre, cinq heures m'épuisent également, mais je ne peux pas dormir plus. Je rumine mes pensées, et aujourd'hui, elles vont de Malfoy à Malfoy, en passant par Malfoy.

Quatre heures du matin. Je m'éveille en sursaut, allongé sur la banquette en face du feu de cheminée. Les elfes de maison ont dû passer, j'ai une couverture sur moi et une tasse de thé chaud devant. Je ne me gêne pas pour boire une gorgée (et j'ai une pensée désolée pour Hermione, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas la déranger... j'ai encore l'épisode de la S.A.L.E. en tête, oui).

Je finis par me lever, incapable de rester assis plus longtemps dans cette pièce. Je vais prendre un bain dans la Salle de bains des Préfets (on me dira que j'en profite trop, peut-être est-ce vrai), et je me remémore toutes nos ''aventures''.

La première année et cette main refusée. J'aurais aimé l'avoir serrée, rien que pour savoir à présent ce qu'il complote. La deuxième année et cette infiltration dans les quartiers vert et argent. J'aurais aimé y rester plus longtemps, rien que pour savoir où il vit, quelles sont ses relations avec ses camarades. La troisième année et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir lancé la boue sur ses cheveux d'or... et puis non, ce fut l'une de mes plus belles crises de fou rire. La quatrième année et l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante. Non, celle-là non plus, je ne la regrette pas, elle était effroyablement risible.

J'ai bien trop ri à ses dépens alors que j'aimerais seulement le comprendre. Lui, ses motivations, ses peines, sa haine envers moi. On veut toujours connaître son ennemi le mieux possible, pour avoir des armes tranchantes. C'est à cela que rime mon obsession de lui. Je le déteste, pas vrai ?

L'inaction ne me réussit pas. Il est déjà 4h30, je me dirige vers le lac pour une plongée dans l'air frais d'un matin d'automne. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je vois l'objet de mes pensées, de mes futures colères, de mes haines passées. Draco Malfoy. Allongé sous un arbre, les yeux fermés. Il ouvre très brièvement les yeux quand il entend mes pas sur l'herbe.

Je déteste l'expression que son visage a prise lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec un autre. Je déteste l'idée de ne pas être celui qui lui redonne de l'émotion dans son indifférence chronique. Je suis son ennemi, quand même !

« On a passé une bonne nuit, Potty ?  
>- Et toi, Malfoy ? Baiser dans la Salle de bains des Préfets, c'est une manière comme une autre de passer la nuit, non ?<br>- Ah, tu m'as vu avec Théo. C'est... surprenant. Ça t'a plu ?  
>- Plus que tu ne l'imagines... »<p>

Je suis beaucoup trop fatigué pour me disputer avec lui. Je ne peux pas rester ici à discuter avec cette enflure, je n'ai même pas la force de lui lancer un sarcasme au visage. Il se contente de prendre un ton lubrique, déstabilisant, et je suis réduit à lui répondre avec une honnêteté qui me dépasse. J'ai bien envie de me jeter dans le lac pour oublier que je discute avec mon ennemi de toujours sans même le frapper. Son visage me hante, en plus. Éclairé par la pleine lune, il semble féérique, ou fantomatique, au choix.

Son visage me hante, même ici, alors qu'il me fait face. J'en connais les traits par cœur, le plissement caractéristique du nez lorsqu'il est contrarié, le haussement du sourcil gauche lorsqu'il est surpris, les lèvres pincées lorsqu'il se retient de m'insulter. Mais je ne connais pas sa silhouette, la robe de sorcier la masque. Je ne connais pas la couleur de ses yeux, je ne la connais plus. Bordel, il m'énerve !

« En quoi je t'énerve ? Je sais, tu as toujours envié ma classe indéniable et mon charme, mais là ?  
>- Ta putain d'arrogance m'énerve ! C'est très malpoli de parler à quelqu'un sans le regarder, mais je suppose que ta mère ne te l'a pas appris.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ?  
>- Tes yeux. Tes yeux sont gris ou bleus, je ne suis pas assez proche pour le dire. »<p>

Son visage se lève à hauteur du mien, encore les yeux fermés. Il tend la main pour agripper mon épaule, se stabiliser. Je réprime une forte envie de glisser mes doigts dans ses mèches blondes, dont l'odeur me monte légèrement aux narines. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, sur mes lèvres. Il ouvre enfin les yeux.

Gris. Bleus. Je ne sais pas. La lune nous éclaire. Trop peu. Pas assez. Mon regard s'attarde. Son nez... Ses lèvres...

« Respire, Potter. Tu sais, inspirer, expirer, de l'air.  
>- Ta gueule Draco, ta gueule... »<br>Ses lèvres.  
>Contre les miennes.<p>

Un simple rêve.

Est-ce un rêve ? Aurais-je pu vouloir être embrassé par mon ennemi de toujours ? Aurais-je pu imaginer ses mains hésitantes sur mon corps ? Aurais-je pu désirer le prendre dans mes bras ? Je connais la réponse. Elle m'effraie.

J'aurais préféré ouvrir brusquement les yeux et ne percevoir que la pénombre familière du dortoir, les lourds rideaux rouges, les ronflements caractéristiques de Ron. Au lieu de cela, mes yeux se perdent sur son avant-bras gauche. Cette vision me sort soudainement de ma torpeur, je me sens plus réveillé que jamais. Ainsi, je ne m'étais malheureusement pas trompé. Il est Mangemort. Il est un sous-fifre de Voldemort. Il n'a pas résisté à l'attrait des Ténèbres.

Mon immobilité soudaine le surprend, avant qu'il ne suive mon regard et ne comprenne la raison. Je suis sonné par la nouvelle. Pourtant, c'était une de mes certitudes. Alors, pourquoi ça me rend aussi triste ? Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi quoi, Harry ? » Il n'a pas empêché un soupçon de lassitude percer dans sa voix.  
>« Pourquoi l'as-tu rejoint alors que tu aurais pu faire tellement mieux ? » Il n'a pas à savoir que je me sens moralement diminué de le savoir de l'autre côté. C'était juste un espoir stupide, j'avais cru qu'il pourrait ne pas suivre les traces de son père. Mais il a toujours glorifié son père.<p>

Le discours qu'il tient pourrait presque me persuader. Alors quoi, parce qu'il est « avec moi », même avec cette chose sur le bras, parce qu'il fait ça « pour me protéger », je suis censé le croire ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « avec moi » ? Il est contre moi, c'est ce qu'il est ! C'est sa fonction ! Chaque héros doit avoir un ennemi attitré, non ? Le mien, c'est lui. Pas Voldemort, _lui_. Je ne veux pas le perdre à cause de cela. Et puis, pourquoi me protéger ? Je suis assez fort pour le faire moi-même.

Il ne m'a jamais apprécié, même un minimum, jamais respecté, et il voudrait me faire croire qu'il fait ça pour mon propre bien ?  
>Je ne l'aime pas, mais je l'ai toujours respecté, estimé, j'ai toujours su qu'il était meilleur que ce qu'il paraissait. Un ennemi s'observe, n'est-ce pas ? Malfoy est quelqu'un de doué en cours, même s'il est stupide par bien d'autres aspects.<br>Je ne l'aime pas, et pourtant, j'ai aimé l'embrasser, le tenir dans mes bras. Sentir la chaleur diffuse de son corps. Écouter les battements de son cœur. Le savoir vivant au fond, même mort en surface.

Ses larmes perlent, mais elles ne coulent pas. Je m'énerve, elles m'énervent, il est bon comédien. Je ne veux pas le croire, je refuse de me faire avoir. Il arrête ma colère par quelques mots.

« Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Potter, je ne suis pas une midinette. C'est juste que tu ne dois pas mourir. Tu dois achever... Voldemort. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. »

Il a raison, Voldemort doit périr définitivement, et c'est à moi de le faire.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais le croire. C'est mon ennemi, bon sang !

Il est presque sept heures, et le soleil pointe le bout de ses rayons, lorsque je retourne dans le dortoir. Ron est déjà réveillé, Neville dort encore, tandis que Dean et Seamus sont dans la salle de bains. Il y a cinq douches et cinq lavabos dans la salle attenante, et comme tous les matins, ils y sont avant nous. Ils ne ferment jamais vraiment la porte, de toute façon.

« Tu as fait quoi, cette nuit ? Tu n'as pas dormi ? Ou étais-tu ?  
>- Calme-toi, on dirait Hermione. Je me suis réveillé à quatre heures, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, alors je me suis promené dans le château. Tout va bien, OK ?<br>- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. Regarde-toi ! Tu as l'air...  
>- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien ! Je suis en parfaite santé, je mange, je fais du sport, je travaille, je ne faillis dans aucun de mes devoirs, alors quoi ?<br>- Je sens que tu ne vas pas bien. Si tu veux parler... »

Je sais, Ron. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es mon meilleur ami. Mais à part te dire que je recherche du réconfort après la mort de Sirius en baisant des mecs, et que je viens de passer toute la nuit à me torturer l'esprit à propos de Malfoy, et que le dit Malfoy m'a embrassé durant une partie de la nuit, je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse t'expliquer les choses. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que je me tais. Je suis incapable d'expliquer moi-même les vraies raisons de mon comportement.

« Tes cernes, Harry ! Tu as dormi cette nuit, au moins ?  
>- Bonjour Hermione, je vais très bien merci, et toi ?<br>- Oh, arrête ! Tu as dormi cette nuit ? »  
>Oui, quelque chose comme trois heures. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que cette réponse ne lui plairait pas, alors j'invente un tout petit mensonge pour elle. Lui dire que j'ai passé une longue nuit mais que je me suis réveillé à plusieurs reprises. Elle hausse les épaules, mais reste silencieuse. Je ne la connaissais pas comme ça, Hermione a d'habitude une remarque à faire sur tout. Je ne me plains pas, au moins elle ne me crie pas dessus.<p>

Nous descendons tous les trois dans la Grande Salle, et je ne peux empêcher mon estomac d'être serré par l'appréhension et l'impatience. Une (grande) part de moi aimerait le voir. C'est la même qui voudrait croire ce qu'il m'a dit hier, qui voudrait avoir confiance en lui. L'autre part, c'est la rationalité qu'il me reste. Le bout de cerveau qui me dit que c'est un piège destiné à m'affaiblir.

Mais je ne peux pas être affaibli émotionnellement : je n'aime pas Draco Malfoy. Par contre, ses fesses... On peut désirer quelqu'un tout en ne l'aimant pas, et c'est ce que j'ai fini par accepter toute cette nuit, quand nous étions ensemble au bord du lac. Il embrasse bien, en plus, ce qui n'est pas négligeable dans toute l'histoire.

Il n'est pas là. Il n'est pas assis à sa place habituelle, Pansy discute avec Blaise et même Crabbe et Goyle sont là, mais pas la moindre trace d'une chevelure blonde dans les parages. Tant pis, je me plonge quand même dans le petit-déjeuner, comme je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi il faut au moins que je mange. Mais étrangement, j'ai le cœur serré.

C'est sur le chemin de mon premier cours de la journée que je le vois. Ses yeux sont gris. L'orage se déchaîne en moi lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, je croise son regard brûlant. On dirait une groupie qui vient de croiser son chanteur préféré, j'ai honte.

Mais ses yeux sont gris. Je le vois enfin. Sa voix n'est même pas blessante lorsqu'il crache « Dégage, Potter ». Je perçois la note de tremblement, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il disait.

Un parchemin vierge se matérialise même devant mes yeux endormis, en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ron, qui ronfle doucement sous l'effet de la voix soporifique du professeur, et Hermione, qui écoute religieusement mais avec difficulté, ne remarquent rien. Heureusement pour moi. Je le fixe quelques secondes, ne sachant que faire, quand une belle écriture apparaît. Je prends peur quelques secondes, me rappelant la (très) mauvaise expérience avec Jedusor, mais ce n'est que Malfoy.

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop avec Binns ? »  
>« À présent que tu es là, non. Tu es dans quel cours ? »<br>« Sortilèges, on retrace l'historique des sortilèges d'apparition et de disparition. Rien de bien intéressant. On se voit ce soir ? »  
>« Non. Entraînement de Quidditch. Serai épuisé. Inutile. »<br>« Je ne veux pas qu'on baise. Juste parler un peu, ou dormir. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrait-il me parler ? Nous sommes ennemis, et même s'il s'est mis en tête de me protéger, je ne le crois pas. Comment un garçon de 16 ans arriverait à me protéger alors que je me sens si seul ?

Je n'arrive pourtant pas à empêcher mon sourire de niais amoureux, lorsque je ne me concentre pas. Je le sais parce qu'Hermione me le fait subtilement remarquer, rien que cela. Plus exactement, tous mes amis se moquent de moi. Grand bien leur fasse ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux.  
>J'ai un rendez-vous avec Malfoy. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je suis juste impatient de me servir du prétexte qu'il m'a donné, c'est-à-dire « parler un peu », pour le connaître un peu plus. Après tout, on ne connaît jamais assez un ennemi. Et tant que je reste sur mes gardes, rien de mal ne peut m'arriver. Justement.<p>

La journée se passe si lentement... Même l'entraînement de Quidditch est minable. Je suppose que je suis un mauvais entraîneur, que la mauvaise humeur de Ron nous contamine tous, et que la seule un tant soit peu capable de le secouer vient de l'engueuler d'une manière si gênante en mettant en relief son manque d'expérience sentimentale que j'aurais préféré ne pas être présent. Mais pour résumer, c'est ça. Une catastrophe. Ginny nous tourne le dos et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui donner un peu raison.

Je ne vais pas le supporter si mes deux meilleurs amis ne se parlent plus pour des raisons stupides et passées. Mais jamais je n'expliquerai à Hermione que son seul tort est d'avoir embrassé Viktor Krum deux ans plus tôt. Elle ne comprendrait pas, et moi non plus, d'ailleurs. J'étais persuadé qu'ils allaient finir ensemble après l'épisode du bal de Noël... Il faut croire que Ron ne se laisse pas si facilement approcher.

Une fois Hermione dans son dortoir, je retourne aux bords du lac. Il est là, il m'attend, il est encore allongé. Il est beau, vraiment. Je le trouve très beau. Je crois que je l'ai toujours trouvé beau. Élégant, du moins. L'élégance est une seconde nature chez Draco, je suppose. Son père ne l'est pas autant, il se laisse trop facilement submerger par ses émotions négatives. C'est pour cela qu'il est à Azkaban, finalement.

« Je suis l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de mon âge. C'est la seule raison qui me pousse à te protéger. À vouloir te protéger.  
>- Menteur. Tu ne veux juste pas perdre ton ennemi.<br>- Es-tu encore mon ennemi, après tout ça ? Est-ce qu'on discute avec son ennemi ? Est-ce qu'on l'embrasse ?  
>- Non, tu as raison. Mais si tu n'es pas mon ennemi, tu n'es rien...<br>- Faux. Je serai ton unique amant, Potter. »

Et voilà comment le sexe s'est immiscé dans notre haine pas si forte que cela.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 07/11/2011._


	2. Ta chambre

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Avertissement **: Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note de l'auteur **: Voici venir le deuxième chapitre ! Nous sommes toujours à l'école, durant la Sixième Année. Je n'ai toujours pas écrit de nouveau chapitre, j'espère m'y remettre très bientôt histoire de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ! Merci à celles (et ceux ?) qui me suivent.

**Note sur le chapitre** : Il se passe à la fin du mois de mars 1997, juste après le match de Quidditch où Harry est arrivé en retard pour avoir voulu suivre Draco dans la Salle sur Demande. Et c'est Draco qui parle !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>I let you borrow my keys to sleep in my room...<em>

Nous sommes vendredi, et je n'ai pas vu Potter plus de quelques minutes depuis le début de la semaine, et certainement jamais seul. Le terme exact serait « entraperçu ». Il souhaite très certainement se donner l'effet d'un courant d'air, accompagné de bourrasques timides.

La seule satisfaction que je tire de son emploi du temps régulier est celle de le voir passer la porte de la Grande Salle, tous les matins sans exception. Il jette toujours un regard sur moi, comme pour s'assurer que je suis présent. Il l'a fait depuis le début de l'année. Certaines choses ne changent pas.

Il y a deux semaines, il n'est pas venu, mais Weasley n'était pas là non plus. Infirmerie. Il m'a surpris dans les couloirs ce jour-là, juste avant son match de Quidditch, l'un de mes moments de tranquillité, et il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là.  
>Cela ne le regarde pas. J'essaie simplement de le sauver.<p>

Je suis un traître, un lâche, une personne indigne de confiance. Je me déteste parce qu'il me déteste. Il continue à me détester, même après tous ces mois. Cela fait cinq mois que j'ai goûté à ses lèvres pour la première fois. Cinq mois qu'il nous arrive de coucher ensemble de manière exclusive. C'est bien la seule chose qu'il m'a concédée, l'exclusivité.

Le revoir passer les portes de la Grande Salle est une épreuve difficilement supportable. Elle me rappelle à chaque fois que, même si mes intentions sont nobles, ma façon de faire est répugnante. Elle me rappelle à chaque fois que tout son être, son sourire triste, ses rires audacieux, ses larmes cachées, ses angoisses sous-jacentes, rien ne m'est destiné. Moi, je n'ai que son corps, à défaut de son cœur.

Pourtant, dans son regard, aujourd'hui, j'y lis plus que la simple routine du matin. Il s'attarde sur moi comme un chasseur fixerait sa proie. J'ignore ce qu'il a en tête, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas bon pour moi. J'aimerais que ce soit de la passion.  
>Nous ne sommes que passionnés.<p>

Mais la passion me détruit peu à peu, elle étiole mes certitudes par bandes, elle dilue mes croyances goutte à goutte. Elle m'attire là où je ne devrais pas aller. Elle me lie irrémédiablement à ses attaches. Elle me contraint à devenir un pauvre jeune homme aveugle, aveuglé par une paire d'yeux verts.

Un Malfoy ne se soumet pas ainsi aux désirs d'autrui s'il n'en retire aucun avantage. Un Malfoy ne fait que ce qu'il veut vraiment.  
>Ce que je veux, c'est sauver Potter.<br>Je le déteste. Il ne devrait pas me faire ressentir tout ce qui tourbillonne en moi sans fin. De la pitié, de la compassion, de l'empathie, de la sympathie, de la haine, du mépris, de l'admiration, de l'amour.

La vraie question n'est pas que les ingrédients qui composent mon attachement envers Potter soient divers. Le vrai problème réside dans ce qui en ressort. La manière dont j'agis, la pression qui pèse sur moi. Les sentiments que j'éprouve.

Potter est mon ennemi personnel. Mon ennemi de rien, comme il m'appelle. Ce petit surnom vaut tous les sourires qu'il ne me destine pas. Ses parchemins, tantôt aguicheurs, tantôt personnels, valent tous mes efforts qu'il ne remarque pas. Nos discussions, le soir, au bord du lac, sous la brise fraîche, me donnent le courage de continuer.

Nos rendez-vous au bord du lac parsèment de bonheur le rythme harassant des jours à Poudlard, et s'égrènent telles des gouttes d'eau sur nos peaux collées, me ramenant sans cesse à la réalité. Toute ma scolarité, tous mes actes, tous mes espoirs, ont pour obsession Potter. Il est le centre de mon Univers actuel.

Aucune journée ne se déroule sans une nouvelle de l'autre. Il a conservé le parchemin magique que je lui ai fait parvenir le premier jour, et depuis, nous l'utilisons bien souvent. Pour communiquer une pensée stupide lors d'un cours. Pour se donner rendez-vous le soir de manière discrète. Pour se souvenir qu'il existe quelque chose en dehors de la haine.

Je ne crois pas le haïr. J'en suis sûr. Mais lui... son attitude me fait frémir. Un jour adorable, l'autre exécrable. Je n'évoque pas ses gestes en public, qui restent grossiers et emplis de haine, mais lorsque nous sommes sûrs d'être seuls, il lui arrive si souvent de mettre en doute mon allégeance. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire. S'il le sait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres saura. Je dois protéger la vérité pour avoir une chance de l'épargner.

Il est le gardien de mon cœur, le geôlier de mes humeurs, la clé de mes interrogations. Il est la puissance qui m'insuffle mon courage, le guide qui me garde alerte, la raison pour laquelle je suis Mangemort.

Le jour où Dumbledore a reçu ma visite est l'un des jours les plus mémorables de ma misérable existence. J'ai hésité avant de quémander son aide. Je n'aurais jamais pu me rapprocher de mon but tout seul. Dumbledore, on ne peut le nier, a un immense défaut, qui est celui de surévaluer la part de bon qui subsiste en chacun. J'ai su tirer profit de sa faiblesse. Et pour une fois, son omniscience m'a été utile.

Poudlard m'aura au moins appris que mon existence, tout aussi vaine, futile, flamboyante, riche soit-elle, n'a jamais connu le plus noble et le plus destructeur des bonheurs de la Terre : l'amour. Non, pas l'amour familial : mes parents m'aiment, je le sais. Mon seul respect pour mon père n'aurait pas suffi pour que j'accepte de me livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est ma preuve d'amour, cette soumission. Il n'est pas au courant de mes réelles motivations.

Poudlard m'aura au moins appris que je ne suis pas taillé pour l'amour, que malgré ma fortune financière et ma richesse d'esprit, il m'est impossible de me faire aimer de _lui_. Il a une beauté d'âme incompatible avec la déchirure de la mienne. Je suis un mensonge ambulant. Je me suis construit un personnage par les non-dits, les trahisons, les exhortations, le mépris, la puissance. Chacun de ces actes a entaché la personne que je suis réellement.

Severus n'a jamais compris. Il ne comprendra jamais. J'ai rapidement découvert qu'il est tout aussi proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres que de Dumbledore. Il s'est aperçu que Harry Potter, l'Élu, était devenu un de mes proches. Je n'ai pas pu le nier. Il s'est assuré que je ne lui voulais pas de mal, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était en réalité du côté de Dumbledore, surtout lorsqu'il m'a raconté sa propre histoire. Il ne cesse de jurer qu'il ne souhaite que m'aider, me comprendre. Hier soir, il a profité d'une de mes visites de courtoisie en tant que filleul. Je suis épuisé de ses interrogatoires, il a insisté sur le statut de Harry.

« Pourquoi, Draco ? Comprends-moi bien, je ne te juge pas, tu sais que j'ai fait la même chose...  
>- Oui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Tu étais désespérément amoureux, alors que je le déteste profondément ! Je n'ai pas que de l'amour en moi, je le déteste d'être l'homme qu'il est, et de l'aimer pour cela. Pourtant, je veux le sauver, le protéger. Je veux qu'il survive au Seigneur des Ténèbres.<br>- Je suppose que tu ne peux pas ressentir que de l'amour pour lui, pas après votre histoire. Mais tu ne le détestes pas, tu t'en veux à toi-même. »

Il a le don de me mettre face aux vérités les plus dures, et les plus difficiles à encaisser. C'est si facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres, mais s'assumer est une étape compliquée. Nécessaire, mais tortueuse. En admettant que le seul moteur de mes actions est l'amour que je ressens pour Potter, je deviens complètement vulnérable. Je n'ai plus aucune arme, aucune carapace pour protéger mon cœur.

Je ne peux pas assumer.

Il est tellement plus aisé de croire que nous ne faisons que baiser. Que ce sont nos corps qui se donnent du plaisir, seulement cela. Je sais que nos régulières entrevues lui permettent d'évacuer sa frustration (c'est d'ailleurs surprenant qu'un si jeune garçon contienne tant de frustration en lui), mais il ne s'empêche absolument pas de jouer de ses poings lorsque nous sommes en public. (Et ça fait mal.) Il faut bien garder un semblant de relation face à nos camarades, dit-il. Relation, relation... Nous valsons plutôt entre humiliation et satisfaction coupable ! Le soir venu, il soigne toujours mes hématomes, ceux que je ne peux pas atteindre moi-même. Ses mains expertes de Survivant habitué aux menues blessures font leur travail comme il faut.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été un véritable aimant à problèmes.

La première année, j'ai effectué ma première retenue avec lui, dans la Forêt Interdite, et il y a rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres (du moins, Quirrell qui avait Voldy intégré dans son crâne). Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas d'être en retenue, dans un lieu sombre et effrayant, en compagnie de son ennemi !  
>La deuxième année, il s'est découvert une faculté pour le moins suspecte (du moins, pour le commun des sorciers) lorsque je me suis battu en duel contre lui : le Fourchelangue. Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir tous les regards rivés sur lui à cause de sa cicatrice, du duel et du serpent que j'avais conjuré !<br>La troisième année, il a rencontré son parrain, le « dangereux » Sirius Black, et l'a sauvé, sous la barbe du Ministre de la Magie et des Détraqueurs (du moins, sous l'œil bienveillant de Dumbledore). Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir rencontré le meurtrier de ses parents, Pettigrow, et de lui avoir permis de rejoindre son maître !  
>La quatrième année, il s'est débrouillé pour être le Quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (du moins, c'est ce que la Coupe a dit, et la Coupe a toujours raison). Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas d'être la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il lui fallait plus de dangers encore !<br>La cinquième année, il a réussi à se mettre à dos le Ministère de la Magie, et Ombrage avec, pour avoir annoncé le retour de Voldemort (du moins, contre l'accord de Fudge). Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas d'être surveillé par toute la société sorcière !

Cette année... Rien de bien important ne s'est encore produit. Si ce n'est sa liaison avec moi... Notre relation n'est pas parfaite, quelques rares disputes parsèment notre chemin. À Noël, j'ai glissé un cadeau anonyme sous son arbre de Noël, ce qui l'a passablement énervé et m'a valu une semaine entière d'abstinence. Il sait punir, le petit. Mais au moins, il me parlait toujours. En février, lors de la leçon de transplanage le premier jour, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver au fond de la salle, et sa remarque acerbe m'a irrité. Sans plus. Nous avons rapidement réglé cela sur l'oreiller, ou plutôt, dans la volière.

La dernière dispute est la plus grave. Cinq jours sans un seul signe de sa part. Et ce, parce qu'il devenait trop curieux quant à mes activités personnelles.  
>Il n'a pas abandonné l'idée de me percer à jour. Je refuse de le laisser faire à sa guise.<p>

Je me familiarise chaque jour avec la peur. Les battements de cœur qui vont si vite, tant que le cœur menace de traverser ma cage thoracique. La gorge sèche, qui me donne l'air d'un Fol-Œil en puissance avec ma flasque d'eau. Les tremblements incontrôlés qui s'arrêtent vite, m'effrayant parfois du peu d'appui que je peux avoir sur mon propre corps. Les sursauts affolés dès que j'entends du bruit lorsque je tente de parcourir discrètement les couloirs.

J'ignore comment Harry peut ne pas avoir peur, ou comment il peut si bien maîtriser sa peur, au point que tout le monde soit dupe. Peut-être que ce don n'est pas accordé aux traîtres. Ce serait trop facile de pouvoir cacher ses craintes alors qu'on en a soi-même tant causé.

La journée ne fait que passer. Pourtant, mes résultats scolaires tombent, et ils n'ont jamais été aussi bons que depuis cette période de trêve avec l'homme de mes rêves. Je surpasse même Granger dans la plupart des matières ! Elle conserve uniquement son avance en Étude des Runes et en Arithmancie. Cette nouvelle satisfera très certainement Mère. Ma première place aux examens de mi-semestre, après six années en demi-teinte, pourvoit au sourire que j'avais un peu perdu ces derniers jours, faute à l'absence de mon ennemi de rien.

Mes acolytes ne comprennent pas, je n'en attends pas autant d'eux. Tant que Zabini n'intrigue pas pour me nuire directement, que Pansy s'éloigne de mes affaires personnelles, et que Crabbe et Goyle perpétuent leur silence usuel, tout va bien.

Le soleil tombe rapidement, et le manteau de la nuit étoilée couvre le ciel d'une noirceur bleutée, presque joyeuse. J'attrape le parchemin, _notre_ parchemin, et j'y inscris quelques mots. Cinq jours qu'il ne me parle plus. Une seule horrible dispute en cinq mois, et notre histoire est réduite en cendres. Je ne peux l'accepter sans me battre. Je ne peux échouer dans cette mission. Je ne peux faillir à le garder en vie, à mes côtés.

Je lui ai reproché de ne pas avoir fait attention à la fin de son match de Quidditch et d'avoir fini à l'infirmerie, de manière aberrante. Il m'a rétorqué que c'était uniquement la faute à ce bêta de McLaggen, et que lorsque Ron serait rétabli, je n'aurais plus à avoir peur que ma proie meure. Je n'ai pas su contenir ma colère, et nous nous sommes alors disputés. Âprement. Je lui en ai tant voulu de croire que je ne voulais que son mal, il ne savait pas ce que je risquais. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. La mort, la torture préalable. Du mal. Il m'a reproché d'être secret, de ne pas lui faire part de mes états d'âme, de ne pas lui donner la matière pour avoir confiance en moi.

Je me souviens d'une conversation, en apparence anodine, que nous avions eue.

« Je te perdrai, Potter.  
>- Jamais.<br>- Si. Je te rendrai fou de moi, déraisonnable, insatiable de mes baisers.  
>- N'est-ce pas ton but, en tant que... Mangemort ? M'amener à Voldy ? » L'hésitation dans sa voix m'a ému. Comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais ne pouvait faire autrement.<br>« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis avec toi. Tu as besoin qu'on se préoccupe de ta survie.  
>- Moi, le Survivant ? Et toi, alors ? Voldy va tout découvrir. Il va te...<br>- Je ne le laisserai pas me tuer. Tu as trop besoin de moi. »

Mon besoin de m'abreuver de tout ce que tu me laisses apercevoir de toi est dévorant. Tes fêlures, tes forces. Comment tu ébouriffes tes cheveux à chaque contrariété. La façon dont tu couves du regard ton Hermione chérie. La manière avec laquelle tu dévores tes œufs brouillés. Le petit-déjeuner que tu préfères, le plaisir enfantin que tu éprouves lorsque tu remportes une joute verbale contre Rogue (rarement), l'illumination dans tes yeux lorsque nous faisons l'amour.

Même si je suis le seul des deux à faire l'amour et que tu te contentes de me baiser.

Je me souviens de mes courbatures, suite à nos ébats nocturnes sur la pelouse, dans le froid et l'humidité, sous la lumière de la Lune et les bruissements d'animaux. Je commence à en être malade. Malade de froid, malade d'indignation, malade d'agacement. Le plaisir d'être en sa compagnie compense la rudesse des conditions environnementales, si je puis appeler cela ainsi, mais cette compensation avoisine le zéro après des mois de rendez-vous secrets.

Je m'étais plaint un jour, fidèle à ma réputation. Il m'avait proposé la Salle sur Demande, se morigénant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Une désagréable appréhension m'avait enjoint de refuser cet endroit, j'évoquai un coin de mur ou une salle de classe, mais son regard peu avenant me convainquit. J'avais tort de me laisser entraîner par ses beaux yeux verts.

La Salle sur Demande était colonisée par un couple surprenant et improbable, tellement que je n'ose même pas les nommer. Harry les vit, et la surprise le cloua sur place tandis que j'attendais derrière lui, sans déterminer la cause de son immobilité soudaine. Des gémissements honteux et des cris d'une intensité à en faire rougir la Castafiore me firent comprendre qu'il fallait que je le sorte de la torpeur avant qu'il ne se transforme en vulgaire statue de pierre.

« C'était... Ginny... la petite sœur de Ron... avec...  
>- J'ai vu.<br>- Comment peux-tu prendre avec autant de calme cette relation Gryffondor – Serpy ? » S'il arrêtait les diminutifs infantilisants en –y, peut-être que je le prendrais mieux encore.  
>« Tu es un Gryffondor, je suis un Serpentard.<br>- Nous deux, c'est différent ! On a toujours été une sorte de couple. Toujours été liés. »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette information m'avait enserré le cœur, au lieu de m'insuffler un peu de soulagement. Je crois que c'est, à juste titre, parce que je ressentais l'erreur que j'avais faite en l'aimant. Il ne m'avait jamais aimé, il ne m'a jamais aimé, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse commencer maintenant.

Les multiples mutilations sur ma belle peau blanche (une griffure, par Salazar !) aidant, ma patience, déjà émoussée, a été réduite à néant.  
>J'ai mis ma fierté de côté (lourde, lourde fierté) et suis allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore quémander une chambre personnelle, il y a un mois. Je sais qu'elles existent, mais qu'elles ne sont généralement pas attribuées aux élèves. Cette épreuve a été plus difficile que l'initiation de mon allégeance à Voldemort, parce que de mon point de vue, elle était autrement plus intime que la question basique (mais si complexe) d'une position dans la guerre, question à laquelle il me suffisait de répondre par « oui » ou « non ».<p>

Le regard pétillant de Dumbledore est l'un des plus difficiles à soutenir, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait usage de l'Occlumancie tout le long de notre entretien. S'il en a été déçu, il ne l'a absolument pas laissé transparaître. Il m'a accordé ce droit sans me poser plus de questions, sans même s'enquérir de mes raisons particulières. Ses mots l'ont passablement trahi.

« Tes activités d'espion nécessitent une protection plus efficace qu'un simple mot de passe. Voici les deux clés de la porte principale, je te laisse libre du choix du mot de passe.  
>- Deux ?<br>- J'ai également placé des charmes indétectables sur le tableau, qu'il te faudra briser avant d'entrer dans votre appartement, par un « Finite ».  
>- Merci professeur, je n'en attendais pas tant...<br>- N'oublie pas, Draco : ta vie ne vaut pas moins que la sienne. Ne tente pas le diable. »

Le diable, c'était la passion. Le diable, c'était l'amour. Et il m'avait déjà emporté au loin, loin de ces rivages calmes au bord desquels j'aurais aimé construire ma vie. Sans me poser de questions, sans me positionner dans cette guerre. Ma vie aurait été d'une simplicité indéniable et d'une félonie honteuse. Ma vie ne m'aurait pas ressemblé.  
>Je suis peut-être Serpentard, mais la lâcheté s'est en partie lassée de moi lorsque je suis tombé amoureux.<p>

J'étais persuadé, en mon for intérieur, d'être plus fort que l'amour, que cette niaiserie d'adolescente, que ce cœur qui bat sans autre raison que l'autre, plus puissant que l'inégalable amour, plus intelligent que cela pour ne pas m'y embourber comme j'ai vu mon père le faire. L'amour mène inévitablement à la mort noble et non naturelle, la mort pour l'être aimé et chéri, la mort pour une cause supérieure et indéfinie.

Je refuse que l'amour me dicte ma voie, le chemin que je dois prendre, parce que servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres interdit l'erreur. Et l'amour est une erreur.

J'ai échoué.

Il est déjà 21 heures, j'ai manqué le dîner à force d'errer dans le château à ruminer mes pensées, et j'ai rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec Harry au bord du lac, comme d'habitude. Il n'a pas répondu, mais ne pas m'y trouver à l'heure dite est hors de propos.

Sa présence me manque. Il a empli un vide dans mon cœur, débordant sur le territoire que je lui avais préalablement délimité, et cinq journées sans lui parler, sans avoir un seul signe de lui, après une dispute, distordent considérablement le temps en longueur. Il m'a ignoré dans les couloirs, il m'a superbement évité, avec une grâce qui ne lui est pas familière. Je n'ai pas eu un seul regard depuis cinq jours, et je constate avec aigreur que je m'étais habitué à cette marque d'attention. Je me ramollis.

La relative satisfaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres à voir mes plans réussir et mon but se rapprocher me rend presque invulnérable aux sarcasmes des autres Mangemorts. Certes, je suis meilleur que mon père, certes, je suis parvenu à obtenir un rapprochement avec Potter. Mais la confiance de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ne se profile pas, et Dumbledore est toujours loin de mes approches.

Il ne reste plus que trois mois avant le retour à Londres. Le doute n'a jamais été aussi présent. Vais-je revenir sous la protection de Poudlard l'année prochaine, ou sera-t-il trop tard ? Parviendrai-je à sauver Harry tout en ne sacrifiant pas le symbole qu'est Dumbledore, ou échouerai-je ? Aurai-je le temps de mettre en place toutes ces difficiles stratégies, ou serai-je pris de court ?

Je ne fais que manigancer pour me créer un monde parfait, à l'image de mes rêves.

Machinalement, comme toujours, j'entre dans ma chambre personnelle pour vérifier que tout est en place avant mon rendez-vous avec Harry. _Finite_, mot de passe, clé dans la serrure, pause dans le petit salon.

La vision d'un Potter vêtu d'une simple serviette (bien couvrante quand même) et assis sur mon canapé, en train de boire un verre d'alcool ambré (un Whisky Pur Feu, je suppose) me tétanise. La culpabilité me tenaille. Lorsque j'aperçois son sourire angélique et sa nudité transparaître, je ne peux endiguer la culpabilité qui m'assaille, lourde, pleine de reproches. Je ferme les yeux pour me cacher de toute cette vérité. J'attribue à ce mouvement une force qu'il ne possède pas. Son murmure, près de mon oreille droite, son odeur, toute sur moi, me rendent un peu de contenance.

« Je suis désolé, mais tu m'as laissé emprunter tes clés pour dormir dans ta chambre...  
>- Je suis heureux de te voir ici. Je me demandais quand tu prendrais l'initiative d'utiliser cette clé. »<p>

Je ne suis peut-être pas suffisamment fort pour lui mentir. Mon talent pour le mensonge a été ma couverture jusqu'à présent, je refuse qu'elle se fissure pour si peu.

Je m'inquiète peut-être pour des futilités, des détails, mais ce sont ces détails qui ont fait ma condition de Mangemort. Mon amour pour mon père. Mon amour pour _lui_. Ma volonté de sauver mon père coûte que coûte. Ma volonté de sauver Harry sans me faire tuer.  
>La mort imminente de Dumbledore.<p>

S'il apprend, il ne me le pardonnera pas. Il ne m'aime pas, lui. Et lorsqu'on n'aime pas, on ne pardonne pas une si grande offense. Sa vie ne tient pas qu'à la volonté d'un fou furieux. Il ne peut pas comprendre. Il a des raisons pour vivre, une cause pour laquelle se battre. Il a des amis pour le protéger, un camp certain des valeurs qu'il défend.

Je suis seul. Seul contre tous. Severus ne peut pas m'aider, quoi qu'il en dise. Dumbledore n'en a pas le droit, il pourrait tout aussi bien signer de sa main mon décès. Père, à Azkaban ? Mère n'a aucune liberté de mouvement, épiée comme elle l'est par Tante Bella'. J'ai confié plus qu'une simple allégeance à Voldemort lorsque j'ai accepté cette Marque. Je lui ai accordé droit de vie ou de mort sur ma personne. Si je ne le satisfais pas, je serai puni.

« Je suis désolé pour notre dispute. J'étais contrarié. Je devrais te faire confiance, Draco.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Tu es mon petit ami, c'est comme ça que cela fonctionne normalement. » Je suis déboussolé. Depuis quand ? Je n'étais pas au courant, j'étais resté au stade de l'unique amant. J'hésite à garder mon ébahissement secret, mais mon expression effarée me trahit, trop tard pour que je la rectifie.  
>« Depuis que tu m'as donné ta clé. Je pensais que c'était une... Oublie.<br>- Non, Harry, je suis désolé ! Bien sûr que tu es mon petit ami. Un petit ami secret, c'est tout. »

Il est magnifique lorsqu'il sourit. Pendant quelques secondes, il semble si innocent, si semblable au petit garçon que j'ai vu pour la première fois. Je ne réprime pas mon envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le serrer fort. Je voudrais tant le protéger. Il souffre déjà tellement.

Et comme souvent lorsque l'un de nous se risque à une démonstration de tendresse, l'ambiance se corse légèrement, à notre plus grand et intense plaisir.

Alors que nous sommes enlacés sur mon lit, fatigués de nous être prodigués moult attentions brutales (et moins brutales), je sens mon avant-bras me brûler. Avant de remuer le moindre de mes muscles, je contemple Harry. Sa respiration régulière m'indique qu'il a sombré dans les profonds méandres inexplicables du sommeil. Mon cœur se gonfle à sa vue, il s'imprègne de toute cette douceur. Il est mon point d'attache, le port dont j'ai rêvé. Il me permet de ne pas aliéner ma froide capacité de jugement. L'aimer ne se fait pas qu'avec le cœur, lorsqu'on s'appelle Malfoy et Potter.

Je ne me résous pas à quitter la chambre pour la Folie, la Peur, le Pouvoir, la Mort. La Douleur. Mon esprit est encore trop dispersé. J'ai ressenti trop de sentiments positifs durant les dernières heures, et je me dois de les atténuer, de les estomper le plus possible. Je tente de me contrôler, de contrôler mes pensées, les murmures de mon cœur. Pas le droit à l'erreur.

L'Armoire m'attend...

« Oui, ma stratégie est pleinement prête, mon Seigneur. Je l'ai suivi quelques nuits, il ne suit jamais le même chemin dans le labyrinthe qu'est Poudlard mais finit toujours dans la salle Rowena, au troisième étage. Je l'y tuerai à cet endroit, mon Seigneur.  
>- Ce sera le signal de la prise de Poudlard. Bon travail, Draco. Peut-être songerais-je à libérer votre père... »<p>

De retour à Poudlard, en sécurité dans ma chambre, à quelques pas de _lui_, toutes les tripes de mon corps, remuées par cette rencontre, ont organisé une rébellion contre ce que je leur faisais subir. (Pour le dire plus clairement, j'ai fini la tête au-dessus de la cuvette, incapable de retenir plus longtemps mon dégoût de moi-même. Et de l'autre serpent.)

« Draco ! »  
>Oh non Potter, dégage. Dégage, avant que je ne puisse m'empêcher d'écraser mon poing sur ton visage, et qu'on recommence. Que ma colère passe dans mes poings contre toi.<p>

Pleurer sur son épaule exhale un léger parfum d'illogisme, que je m'empresse de disperser, tandis qu'il me cajole doucement. Je ne suis qu'un enfant, je ne suis qu'un piètre espion, un minable qui pensait être assez fort. Je ne suis rien d'autre que la perte de Harry. Comme je l'avais prédit.  
>Je suis faible.<p>

Je me suis perdu en cours de route. J'ai scellé mon destin à celui d'un héros notoire, d'une personnalité hors du commun, d'un amour qui n'a pas besoin de moi pour se répandre. Je devrais m'inquiéter, forger une distance sentimentale, sculpter une armure résistante contre tous les assauts du cœur. Au lieu de cela, j'ai dévié de mon chemin de fer. J'étais censé utiliser le Héros, pas en tomber amoureux !

J'ai scellé la mort de la plus grande école du monde. La chute du plus grand sorcier. La fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
>Je le déteste. Je me déteste. J'espère être mort avant que le monde entier n'apprenne mes agissements. Je ne veux pas mourir en sachant que tout le monde me déteste parce que j'ai été un pantin sans mouvement, parce que je me suis laissé emporter par la facilité. Je ne suis pas fier.<p>

Je n'y arriverai jamais, je n'arriverai jamais à m'en sortir vivant. Ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre, c'est lui qui doit sortir vivant, c'est lui qui doit ressentir une colère explosive. Il n'empêche.

« L'amour n'apporte que des problèmes...  
>- Draco ? Il faut que j'y aille. Mes amis vont s'inquiéter. Je...<br>- Oui, pars donc.  
>- ... Je voulais te dire que l'amour n'apporte pas que des problèmes. Tu verras, lorsque tu seras amoureux. » Je n'avais pas l'intention de parler à haute voix, or je l'ai fait. Et il est vraiment stupide, parfois, quand il veut.<p>

Lui aussi, je le déteste. Ce que j'essaie de faire, c'est de la folie. Gagner sa confiance pour mieux la trahir ensuite. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de m'accepter dans sa vie ? Il me torture, inconsciemment, indirectement. Me voilà pris à mon propre piège. Si je suis fin stratège, alors les gobelins sont aimables.

Je n'avais pas prévu les quelques complications psychologiques qui découleraient de cette stratégie. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas spécialement prévu de tomber amoureux. Au début, l'affaire était particulièrement simple : je devais le convaincre de me croire, de tomber dans mes bras. Au fil du temps, elle s'est étoffée. Les sentiments se sont emmêlés dans mes croyances, et je ne sais plus.

Or, un Malfoy a toujours su. Ne pas savoir, c'est se mener à sa propre mort.

Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, une analyse élémentaire de mon cas complètera mon affirmation. Je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour lui. Je suis le seul à l'aimer dans notre histoire. L'amour me détruit les connexions neuronales, je crois. S'il ne m'avait pas accepté, j'aurais insisté jusqu'au bout. L'instinct de survie.

Sa présence dans ma vie est étourdissante. Elle me déroute.

J'étais vraiment persuadé, en mon for intérieur, d'être plus fort que l'amour, que ces bégaiements insupportables du cœur, d'être moins humain que ces Poufsouffles bouffis de sentiments sucrées, que ces joyeux lurons de Gryffondors, d'être moins stupide que le commun des sorciers, pour verrouiller mon cœur à toute attaque comme il l'a été durant des années. L'amour mène inévitablement à la perte de soi-même, au manque de l'autre, au goût perdu de la survie.

Le goût de l'amour aura toujours celui de Harry.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 04/12/2011._


	3. Cette nuit

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Avertissement **: Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note de l'auteur **: Nouveau chapitre ! Dans lequel il se passe beaucoup trop de choses. Il semblerait que je puisse maintenir un rythme de publication d'un chapitre par mois, je suis incapable de faire plus vite, les fluctuations de ma scolarité prenante et de mes humeurs difficiles sont des freins à ma productivité.  
>Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2012. Tous mes vœux !<p>

**Note sur le chapitre** : Un petit saut dans le temps, jusqu'en mai 1997.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what's wrong with me to involve myself with people who don't know what my true feeling might possibly be...<em>

Pour un début de mois de mai, le temps est exceptionnellement clément. À part les élèves qui préparent de « vrais » examens, comme les B.U.S.E. ou les A.S.P.I.C., et qui sont donc calfeutrés dans l'ambiance chaleureuse (quoique déprimante) de leur Salle commune ou de la Bibliothèque, la plupart des élèves révisent dans le parc, sous l'ombre des arbres, au bord du lac.

Mon exemplaire de _Numérologie et grammaire_ dans les mains, que je relis pour la dixième fois au moins, je me sens plus en paix que ces dernières semaines. Enfin un véritable moment de tranquillité ! Le soleil darde ses rayons sur les pages de mon livre, je suis seul, dans les dispositions parfaites pour réviser correctement.

Le seul problème, ce sont mes pensées fuyantes, qui vagabondent sans cesse, incapables de s'arrêter de tourbillonner. J'en ai le vertige. L'arrivée de Harry avec ses deux amis n'aide en rien mon état. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi il ne leur a pas révélé notre relation. J'avais cru qu'il aurait aimé se confier à une tierce personne, et Granger me paraissait parfaite pour ce rôle de confidente. Mais Harry n'aime pas parler, et supporte mal l'idée de compter sur les autres.

Nous sommes faits de la même étoffe. Ou presque. Il agit ainsi par amour des autres, culpabilité, alors que mes actes sont dictés par l'amour de soi, ma fierté. La part de l'amour dans nos vies est beaucoup trop importante et contraignante. Sans elle, je ne me serais probablement jamais lancé dans une affaire aussi dangereuse.

Je serais bête de croire que je suis invulnérable. Au contraire, j'ai supposé que j'étais une cible facile à abattre, à ébranler même. Mes fortifications se fragilisent, et je n'ai aucun remède. J'aime mon père, je me suis soumis à Voldemort, j'ai attiré Potter dans mes filets, je vais tuer Dumbledore, je suis tombé amoureux de Potter, je le trahirai donc, et la magie aura opéré. Au passage, l'envie de mourir me rongera, mais comme pour me punir, je resterai en vie.

Je finirai aussi torturé que Severus. Ce qui n'est pas une perspective réjouissante. Mais à perdre le point d'attache qui me vivifie, je n'imagine pas d'autre issue possible.

Je les observe du coin de l'œil, relevant l'ouvrage. Weasley s'écroule sous le peuplier, non sans avoir jeté son sac d'un geste lourd, tandis que Granger le fusille du regard et s'assoit à ses côtés. Que le ciel me tombe sur la tête si ces deux-là ne finissent pas ensemble ! Cela fait au moins deux ans que tout Gryffondor attend cet événement avec avidité. Harry plonge ses yeux dans les miens, quelques secondes, ose même un sourire timide. Mais le roux me remarque, et je sens ma tranquillité fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Hé, la fouine ! Tu n'aurais pas perdu tes copains musclés ?  
>- Non, Ron, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre avec lui. »<p>

Mon regard dédaigneux s'attarde sur la Belette, dont la mine s'est légèrement décomposée, et qui émet un léger sourire d'excuse envers Harry. Je préfère quitter les lieux pour me rendre chez mon parrain, une autre visite de courtoisie. J'ai besoin de boire une petite tasse de thé. Son thé est le meilleur de la région, sans aucun doute.

Le risque qu'il veuille discuter avec moi, me raisonner, pour la énième fois, n'est pas négligeable. Simplement, j'ai besoin de compagnie. D'une compagnie plus élevée intellectuellement que mes copains musclés, oui.

Severus n'a pas confiance en moi, en mes capacités, en ma réussite. Il refuse catégoriquement que ma baguette, ma magie, parviennent à bout de Dumbledore. Il pense qu'une autre solution existe, que je suis trop jeune pour entacher mon âme.

« Draco, laisse-moi t'aider, encore une fois je te le demande...  
>- Il te découvrira ! Oublie-moi, je t'en prie ! Ses ordres sont loi !<br>- Il ne t'a pas découvert, alors que tu pactises avec l'ennemi.  
>- Tu aurais dû le deviner. Il m'a pratiquement ordonné de séduire Potter. J'ai sa grâce, pas toi. »<p>

En effet, le désastre de l'attaque du Ministère l'été dernier lui a presque coûté la vie. Du moins, il lui a coûté des séances abominables de _Doloris_. Si le Seigneur l'a épargné, ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme. Il jouit d'une position particulièrement utile dans l'équipe Dumbledore. Le Seigneur espère que Severus va lui servir de porte d'entrée, au cas où j'échouerai.

Je me souviens avec aigreur du congé automnal qui nous a été accordé cette année. Je suis rentré au Manoir, mais une nouvelle mission m'attendait : celle d'affaiblir Potter. Le Seigneur avait annoncé cette nouvelle avec une cruauté ignoble dans sa voix : le Survivant est gay ! J'étais le seul à pouvoir jouer sur cette corde. Mes préférences personnelles ? Qu'importe ! J'étais devenu gay en l'espace d'une minute, sur un « conseil » du Mage Noir.

J'étais en colère. En colère que ma vie soit dirigée jusque dans les détails personnels. En colère de ne plus avoir aucune emprise sur mon rôle de chef des Serpentards. Par chance, le Lord avait adoubé ma relation avec Parkinson, je pouvais donc au moins feindre une véritable relation hétérosexuelle.

Lorsque Harry l'a appris, j'ai fait les frais de son mécontentement. Nous avions parlé d'exclusivité, et voilà que je pavanais avec Pansy à mes bras. Il ne comprenait pas, les apparences valent plus que tout. Soigner les apparences, c'est se sauver, en partie. Se sauver du monde cruel, se sauver des réflexions blessantes. Je n'ai pas échappé à ses poings. Il voulait faire du mal. J'étais son ennemi, prêt à l'emploi, à disposition de toute irritation à décharger.

Il s'en est voulu. C'est la seule chose que je puisse réellement avancer pour le dédouaner de mon séjour à l'infirmerie, et à l'Armoire. Un mal pour un bien : mon engagement envers Pansy était levé. J'étais enfin libre, en partie. Suffisamment.

L'arrivée opportune de Lupin par la cheminée me libère du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais pratiquement engoncé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le loup-garou impose sa misérable personne à Severus ? Je le regarde suspicieusement, alors qu'il me gratifie d'un aimable salut. Il n'a pas changé, décidément. Severus anticipe ma question. « Rien qui ne te regarde, Draco. »

Je sais, lorsque je passe la porte de son bureau, que Severus ne m'oubliera pas ainsi, aussi aisément. Je suis touché de son attention, mais bien plus entravé. Ne se doute-t-il pas du châtiment que nous allons recevoir, tous les deux, si nous sommes découverts ? Poussière d'os et de chair. Le métier d'espion s'acquiert au fil du temps et des expériences. Il a peut-être plus de vécu que moi, d'agilité et de doigté, le seul problème est que je le sens moins prudent ces derniers temps. Comme si la vie n'était plus qu'une chimère indigne de son attention.

Je tiens à la vie, moi. Pas seulement parce que j'ai promis de sauver Harry. Enfin, si, seulement pour cela. Mais à quoi rimerait ma vie, s'il n'était pas présent ? Aurait-elle un sens en son absence ?

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été dans les parages, un élément imperturbable de ma vie. Je n'imagine pas sa disparition. J'en serais anéanti, comme l'a été Mère lorsque Père a été emprisonné. Plus de goût pour rien, plus de vie en moi. Comme il a eu l'impression de me sentir au début de l'année. Mort. Froid.

Ma trahison se fait de plus en plus encombrante au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de ma relation avec lui. Je suis avec lui. _Avec_ lui. Avec _lui_. Il n'empêche que je projette de tuer la personne qu'il respecte plus que quiconque, de suivre et de servir l'assassin de ses parents malgré tout.  
>Même si mes intentions ne sont pas contre lui, mes actes ne semblent destinés qu'à le détruire un peu plus. Sa lente destruction est choisie, contrôlée. Il ne supportera pas, il agira en conséquence. J'espère ne pas m'être trompé.<p>

Tout n'est qu'une question d'apparence. Tant que nous paraîtrons ennemis, que nous nous insulterons, que nous nous battrons, le regard des autres ne s'attardera pas sur nous.

Il suffirait d'un peu de perspicacité et d'esprit nuisant pour anéantir jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de notre chemin commun. Je le sais, je le crains. Je refuse que quelqu'un nous détruise, il est beaucoup trop tôt. Il n'est pas encore prêt, je le suis encore moins. Mais je ne le serai jamais.

Je mange le plus vite possible, avant de récupérer quelques affaires dans le dortoir pour travailler. La Bibliothèque m'attend, ce soir, avant une petite nuit dans mes quartiers personnels. _Notre_ chambre. Je ne suis pas certain de beaucoup dormir, mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je serais un goujat de le faire. Hypocrite, également.

Ma liste de devoirs à achever perd deux entrées, Potions et Astronomie, ce qui est un succès pour une longue soirée de travail. Mais à peine ai-je mis le pied hors de la Bibliothèque qu'une belle embuscade me cueille. Et l'inquiétude sous-jacente que je ressens depuis quelques mois déjà me submerge. Ce n'est qu'une demi-surprise.

« Blaise ! Tu aurais pu tout simplement m'inviter dans la salle commune.  
>- Que fais-tu avec Potter ? » M'avait-il observé ?<br>« Rien qui ne puisse te nuire, ou me nuire.  
>- Tu l'aimes, et ça ne te nuit pas. Et moi je suis gobelin. » Il faut croire que les comparaisons avec les gobelins sont légion chez les Sang-Pur.<p>

Je ne peux pas le laisser m'insulter sans réagir. Il me suffit de penser pour qu'il se transforme en ce petit être répugnant et repoussant. Une seconde plus tard, il reprend sa grande taille. Le souffle coupé, il me fixe d'un œil que je devine rageur. Je réprime un rire malvenu.

L'Amour qui m'unit à Harry nous rend plus puissants, ma magie est plus stable qu'avant et la sienne est à son plein potentiel. Il a toujours eu des prédispositions magiques exceptionnelles, mais j'aime penser que je l'ai aidé. L'amour nous prépare à cette monstruosité de guerre imminente. Sauf qu'il est dans le camp des bons, et moi je suis le méchant de l'histoire. La brebis contre le loup. L'étoile contre le trou noir. Je l'avale tout entier dans mon amour qu'il ignore. Je le dévore dans toute sa splendeur, sous ma fausse candeur, un véritable danger.

« Et toi, tu veux me faire croire que Ginny ne te détruit pas.  
>- Peut-être. »<p>

Je ne le crois pas, comment pourrais-je ? Elle hante ses pensées depuis le début de cette année, ou même avant. C'est si simple de le deviner, de lire le regard qu'il pose sur elle, son visage un instant adouci, ses traits un moment plus doux. Il est très discret, certainement, mais Blaise est mon ami. Je suis doué pour observer mes ennemis, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas pour mes amis ?

Je peux reconnaître quelques qualités. Elle est belle, intelligente, fière. Oui, elle est fière d'être ce qu'elle est, fière d'être une Weasley Gryffondor, fière de ses convictions dites tolérantes. Je peux au moins lui reconnaître cette qualité non négligeable. Elle s'assume.

Son silence éloquent fait écho à mon murmure.

Nous sommes vraiment tombés bien bas, je ne suis pas certain que nos parents ne nous renieraient pas. Amoureux des Gryffys. Certes, l'amour est une force... lorsqu'il est partagé. Il n'y a rien de plus inutile que d'aimer dans le vent, aimer inlassablement, aimer un fantôme, aimer une enveloppe corporelle. Parce qu'alors, personne ne voit, personne n'est présent pour vous le rendre, personne ne reçoit la puissance de ce sentiment. Pour recevoir, il faut avoir conscience...

C'est le côté négatif de l'amour. Il faut être deux. C'est un partage.

Il ne reste que deux mois. Plus que deux mois.

**oOo**

Il reste seulement deux mois. Deux tout petits mois.  
>60 jours. 1 440 heures. 86 400 minutes. Je vous fais grâce des secondes.<br>Les douze coups de minuit retentissent déjà. Je suis seul, assis dans son salon, enveloppé dans une douce couverture de soie, j'ai froid. Et je lis un manuel de Sortilèges. L'un des avantages de fréquenter un Malfoy est qu'il y a toujours un livre utile qui traîne quelque part sur une table. La dernière épreuve avant les examens de Sortilèges approche, il a raison de réviser.

Fréquenter un Malfoy. C'est même plus que cela ! C'est une bonne baise, un lit froid à étrenner, un corps brûlant à étreindre. C'est une double vie, être un petit con détestable le jour et un grand amant désirable le soir. C'est de l'amour. Je crois.

Mais l'amour à sens unique peut-il rendre heureux ?

Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends, ainsi habillé, dans ce canapé, à minuit passé, respirant à pleins poumons cette délicieuse odeur que je vais goûter des lèvres dans les minutes qui suivent. Il ne travaille jamais après minuit, c'est une règle que nous avons établie pour pouvoir passer du temps ensemble malgré les devoirs. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a jamais menti.

J'attrape la carte des Maraudeurs, cherchant autour de la Bibliothèque, et j'aperçois avec surprise Zabini qui intercepte Draco. Je ferme les yeux d'appréhension. Draco m'a confié que Blaise ne savait rien sur nous, mais qu'il était également la personne la plus susceptible de découvrir quelque chose. Je ne sais pas exactement si Draco considère Blaise comme son meilleur ami, mais il est très évasif sur ce point.

Comme s'il refusait totalement de s'engager avec quiconque, même en amitié.

Je le connais, j'ai appris à savoir ce qu'il cachait. J'ai écouté ses mots, j'ai déchiffré ce qu'il effleurait par ses paroles. Je ne suis pas fier de moi... Je ne suis pas fier de mes actes. Je n'assume pas. Je n'assume pas la personne que je suis devenue, la façade sous laquelle je me cache pour paraître. Je suis amoureux, mais personne ne le sait. Personne.

Quoi de plus triste qu'un amour inavoué ?  
>Un amour inavoué alors que l'objet de vos sentiments passe la plupart de ses nuits en votre compagnie. Ça, c'est vraiment désolant.<p>

Les seules personnes que Draco ait jamais aimées sont ses parents. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa Black. La cousine de Sirius.  
>Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Draco s'était engagé auprès de Voldemort. Il disait que c'était pour me protéger, il me jurait qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal, et j'ai fini par le croire. J'avais envie de le croire. Envie de voir un sourire sur ce visage. Envie de sentir une chaleur dans ce corps. Il m'a avoué que c'était pour sauver son père. Emprisonné à Azkaban. Méprisé par Voldemort.<p>

Je crois que j'aurais tout fait, dans la limite du possible, pour ramener mes parents à mes côtés, pour vivre une part de cette magie que tous semblaient vivre autour de moi. Je lui ai pardonné d'être de l'autre côté. Un peu. Je ne le lui ai jamais dit ; à quoi bon ?

Je suis sentimentalement beaucoup trop proche de lui. Je vais me brûler les ailes à ce petit jeu. Lui faire croire que je ne l'aime pas pour me protéger. Lui affirmer que notre relation sans sentiments est parfaite. Lui mentir parce que je sais que lui ne ressent rien pour moi.

Ce n'est pas compliqué de le deviner. Il ne me regarde jamais. Il ne me sourit jamais. Il ne me parle jamais. J'ai cessé de le frapper régulièrement, me lassant de cette colère injustifiée. Et en privé... il devient plus tendre, plus attentionné, plus hypocrite encore.

J'ai essayé de lutter.

Je ne peux pas.

Jamais je ne me suis autant perdu dans les méandres de mon esprit. Entre ma hargne envers Voldemort, ma colère envers moi-même, mon irritation envers les questions sempiternelles de mes amis, mon désir intolérable pour une certaine chevelure flamboyante et féminine, mon amour pour Draco se disperse doucement, et je suis incapable de l'arrêter.

C'est peut-être cela, grandir. Apprendre à se laisser guider par sa raison, et non plus par ses sentiments. Mes sentiments sont ma plus grande force contre Voldemort, et ma plus grande faiblesse également. Si j'avais été plus mature, peut-être n'aurais-je jamais perdu... Sirius.

Hermione m'avait fait la leçon sur mon deuil. Elle avait, comme à son habitude, lu un livre. Elle me disait que les attitudes classiques face à la mort d'un être proche étaient le déni, la colère, l'apitoiement, la dépression et l'acceptation.

C'était de ma faute si Sirius était mort. Entièrement de ma faute, pour ne pas avoir pratiqué l'Occlumancie comme il le fallait. Et ce n'est clairement pas drôle de se rendre compte que son existence entraîne autant de morts autour de soi. Mes parents. Cedric. Sirius. Et qui bientôt, Dumbledore ?

_Tout_ n'est pas de ma faute, je le sais. Je n'ai pas décidé qu'un Mage Noir viendrait tuer mes parents un beau matin. Je n'ai pas décidé qu'une prophétie nous concernerait. Je n'ai pas décidé que les Moldus devaient tous être exterminés. J'ai subi. Hermione disait que « ne pas agir, c'est encore agir », d'après un célèbre auteur moldu, Sartre. Elle avait agi, elle, à sa petite échelle, par la S.A.L.E. Je me suis moqué d'elle, Ron aussi, mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'elle avait eu une bonne idée.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

J'ai tourné en rond. J'ai passé mes nerfs sur Malfoy, ce qui nous a valu une grosse dispute, la seule qui m'a vraiment blessé.  
>J'ai compris que j'étais amoureux.<p>

Hermione me manque. Elle me manque d'une manière étrange. J'aimerais, en réalité, être capable de me confier à elle. Elle me comprendrait, elle saurait pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de mon ennemi, elle ne me jugerait pas pour être homosexuel. Le suis-je vraiment ? Oh, je ne sais plus. Peut-être est-ce seulement une passade ? Peut-être est-il une exception ?

Grandir, c'est jouer de sa raison au lieu de ses sentiments.  
>La raison voudrait que le Survivant soit hétérosexuel et qu'il se marie avec la jolie petite sœur de son meilleur ami.<br>Les sentiments voudraient que l'héritier Malfoy soit à jamais lié au Survivant, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer (si la mort est exclue, bien entendu).

Et moi, je voudrais que Sirius soit là. Qu'il me _dise_, comme mon père l'aurait fait s'il était vivant. Je voudrais que ce fiasco au Ministère n'ait jamais eu lieu, que Sirius ne soit pas mort par ma faute, et de la main de Bellatrix. Le fautif n'est pas forcément celui qui œuvre.

J'ai pris l'habitude de frapper dans _sa_ réserve de Whisky Pur Feu. Le meilleur alcool, qui monte rapidement à la tête, et se boit mieux que la Bierraubeurre. Sa bouteille est déjà bien entamée, à l'heure qu'il est. Il n'avait qu'à arriver plus tôt ! L'attendre me fait ruminer de sombres pensées, et les sombres pensées m'incitent à les diluer dans l'alcool. Et l'alcool...

« ... n'est pas une solution, Potter.  
>- Malfoy ? Déjà là ?<br>- Il est la demie, Potty. Allons dormir. »

**oOo**

Dormir. Dormir alors qu'une vague déferlante de sentiments détruit toutes les barrières de mon cœur. Amour, tendresse, désir, passion, pitié, compassion, peine, douleur. Je me trouve bien comique, parfois. Mais son misérable état ne nous permet pas plus...

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le retrouve en train de boire ma bouteille. Il a une certaine élégance lorsqu'il remue le verre doucement dans sa main gauche, avant d'avaler le fond d'un trait, de réprimer une grimace, et de remuer sa baguette du poignet droit, pour un nouveau coup. Pourtant, l'élégance ne doit pas faire oublier que c'est de l'alcool qu'il boit, qu'il prend à la légère sa propre santé, et que si je ne m'en occupe pas, personne ne le fera.

Je sais que je suis le seul à le voir dans ses états.

Ce qui lui a retiré sa joie de vivre, c'est sa culpabilité constante. Il se sent coupable de vivre, je le sens dans ses gestes esquissés, ses mots crachés, ses sourires gênés. Le fait que Black ait rejoint l'origine de son prénom, les cieux constellés, le brûle de l'intérieur. Mais cet acte est l'œuvre de Dumbledore. Raison de plus qui me conforte dans mon plan.

Je n'ai jamais entendu de bien de Sirius Black. Le traître à sa famille, l'intrus Gryffondor, le fameux cousin de ma mère que Walburga détestait. Mais il était aimé, très certainement, par ses amis, par les Potter. Facile de tourner le dos aux valeurs familiales lorsqu'il subsiste encore un soutien.

Chaque jour qui passe, chaque nuit qui s'écoule, j'ai, quelque part au fond de moi, la peur qu'_il_ devine, ne serait-ce qu'un centième de mes intentions réelles. Seulement, en Gryffondor impulsif qui laisse parler ses sentiments, s'il avait deviné, j'aurais eu le droit à une belle scène spectaculaire, une dispute dans les règles de l'art. Il ne se serait pas apitoyé sur son sort tel un vulgaire orphelin sans volonté ! Non, il n'est pas ainsi.

Blaise a raison, cependant. Jamais je ne me suis senti si proche de l'abîme.

J'ai prévu de tuer Dumbledore le soir de l'attaque, je suis prêt depuis des semaines à présent. Les Mangemorts, dont ma très chère tante, provoqueront des troubles et une agitation bienvenue. J'aurai préalablement empoisonné son jus de citrouille par une potion restrictive, œuvre de magie noire, lui ôtant nombre de ses facultés magiques. Je me chargerai de mettre Potter en danger, pour que son maître bien-aimé vienne à sa rescousse, et caché par quelques artifices simples, je lancerai mon sort froidement. Oui. Et je finirai par réduire en cendres cet homme. Afin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me bénisse, et afin de sauver Harry.

C'était si simple de faire croire à Harry que j'étais de son côté. Un « Voldemort » bien placé dans la conversation, et il croyait en moi. Je le savais, les vrais combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix n'ont pas peur de prononcer son nom. Je ne crains plus les noms.

Quoi de mieux que de lui insuffler un peu plus de douleur encore, pour qu'il haïsse d'autant plus le Seigneur, pour que cela lui soit amplement aisé de l'achever ? Je connais ses réels points faibles, Weasley, Granger. Eux sont intouchables. Malgré l'aversion que je leur témoigne, j'ai du respect pour ces deux êtres.

Leur soutien à Harry est inconditionnel, sans faille. Ils donneraient leur vie pour lui, ce que je ne ferai pas.  
>Ils sont indispensables à Harry. Je ne le suis pas.<p>

L'amour est dangereux.

Un cauchemar l'agite. Cela fait quelques jours qu'il n'en avait pas faits... Il n'a pas cessé d'en faire, depuis bien avant le début de notre relation je suppose. Le regarder se mouvoir dans tous les sens sans se réveiller m'inquiète. Il est définitivement le seul à éveiller mes sens à ce point.

Dans ces moments, le son de ma voix l'apaise. Alors je chante, quelque chose qu'il n'entendra jamais, une berceuse que j'ai inventée pour lui, des mots d'amour qui me viennent spontanément.

Je l'aime. Et j'ai tellement mal de l'aimer.

**oOo**

Sa mélodie me calme. Il est présent. Il me protège. Il m'aime.  
>Mon cœur implose de plaisir.<p>

J'ouvre mes yeux pour croiser les siens. Il sursaute légèrement, surpris. Je le détaille, profitant de la pénombre, de sa vulnérabilité. Son visage est entièrement honnête, à cette heure-là. Ses beaux yeux gris étincelant, assombris par le manque de lumière. Son nez droit, pas très grand. Ses pommettes discrètes, sa fossette, qui illuminent son visage lorsqu'il sourit. Ses lèvres, douces, rouges.

J'ai une furieuse envie de lui dire que je l'aime, plus que tout, plus que moi-même. Mais les mots ne viennent pas, ils coincent dans ma gorge, et les larmes me viennent, je suis faible. Faible de l'aimer sans lui dire.

Mais lui dire, ce serait perdre toute protection. Je refuse. Alors, je fais ce que je connais de mieux.

**oOo**

Mes mains tracent leur chemin à travers les replis du drap. Elles entrent en contact avec sa hanche. Je remonte un peu, doucement, je caresse ses doux cheveux bruns, mon corps se rapproche du sien. Nos souffles s'entremêlent, nos langues dansent, nos soupirs se confondent. Mon ventre se tord. Je le désire violemment, à l'instant présent. D'un geste, toujours en silence, j'agrippe ses mains, je colle brutalement mon corps contre le sien. Nos deux chaleurs s'unissent si brusquement. Nous ne retenons pas nos gémissements. Il sait ce que je veux, je sais qu'il me veut.

**oOo**

Son sexe contre le mien me brûle et me glace. Les vertiges me prennent d'assaut, sans prévenir. Nous restons l'un contre l'autre, le souffle court, quelques secondes encore. Et les choses se déroulent comme d'habitude.

**oOo**

Mes doigts tracent un sillon dans son corps, à l'intérieur je lui chuchote que j'abhorre ses yeux, que j'exècre sa cicatrice, que je hais ses cheveux, mensonge sur mensonge, pour vivre un peu plus. Mon sexe le caresse, je le sens se tendre, je sais qu'il me veut, mais je m'amuse encore, encore un peu...

**oOo**

Puis il me pénètre. Durement. Je mords mes lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas émettre le moindre son. Et l'ascenseur monte.

**oOo**

Inévitablement, vient le moment où plus rien ne compte, si ce n'est la sensation de plaisir de cette friction. Inexorablement, alors que j'accélère ma cadence, que j'accélère le plaisir, nous ne contrôlons plus rien. Ne subsiste que les réflexes naturels, et l'orgasme dévastateur qui nous envahit toujours.

**oOo**

Une sensation de plénitude, d'entièreté.

Sa langue recueille le sang sur mes lèvres, doucement, comme pour s'excuser de ma douleur, et de notre jouissance. Ses mains caressent encore mes cheveux, mes cheveux bruns indomptables, mon héritage paternel. Je pourrais l'embrasser ainsi, durant des heures, infiniment. Rien ne saurait apaiser mon bonheur de le savoir dans mes bras.

**oOo**

La nuit nous quitte doucement, récupérant ses étoiles, ramassant son voile foncé. Et la lumière de l'aube, la rougeur du soleil matinal, nous rappellent à l'ordre. Nous ne pouvons jamais quitter le monde plus de quelques heures. L'évasion réelle nous est proscrite.

Nous ne sommes pas un couple. Nous ne sommes que les amants exclusifs l'un de l'autre. Oui, il est mon unique amant. Mon unique tout court.

Il se lève, ramasse rapidement ses affaires. Cinq coups sonnent discrètement, sur l'horloge de ma table basse. Le soleil ne devrait pas tarder à se lever, dans une demi-heure. Il me quitte, non sans m'embrasser sur le bout du nez, comme il le fait souvent lorsqu'il est heureux. J'aurais aimé que nous discutions d'hier soir, de la bouteille d'alcool, et de ses démons.

À quoi bon ? Il ne m'aurait rien dit de plus.

Notre nuit était différente. J'ai ressenti une force plus puissante entre nous, plus que notre échange sexuel ordinaire. De l'amour, peut-être, dans ses yeux embués. Un pardon murmuré entre ses lèvres closes. Si seulement...

Severus avait tenté de m'expliquer comment certaines personnes, en la présence de l'autre, pouvaient acquérir une maîtrise plus aisée de leur propre magie. Avec force graphiques, dessins et explications tordues, il avait fini par abandonner l'idée de réduire mon cerveau en sciure de bois, et avait lâché du bout des lèvres que c'était ce qui se passait normalement dans toute relation amoureuse partagée. Que des sorciers qui s'aimaient permettaient à leur magie de s'aimer aussi.

Foutaises.

Double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Séance pratique de duel. Autorisation de jeter tous les sorts connus, sauf les Impardonnables. Mais pour eux, il faut une force d'esprit que la plupart de mes camarades n'ont pas. Bellatrix me l'avait dévoilé, le petit pote Potter n'avait pas réussi à lui lancer un _Endoloris_. Un peu plus de colère le mettront sur la voie, je n'en doute point.

Severus forme les binômes aujourd'hui.  
>Quelles étaient mes chances de ne pas tomber avec Harry ?<br>Aucune.

« Messieurs Potter et Malfoy ! J'ai dit, tous les sorts connus, avec des baguettes donc. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez jugé pertinent de vous frapper ? Outre le fait que ce soit disgracieux, c'est dégradant.  
>- Monsieur...<br>- Taisez-vous, Potter ! Malfoy, vous êtes son partenaire, jugez-vous utile de lui donner un coup de main ? Retenue tous les deux, ce soir. Et que je ne vous reprenne pas à ne pas utiliser de baguette. »

Quelqu'un a été perdu dans l'action, semble-t-il. Harry ouvre la bouche pour protester contre cette punition injuste, sans avoir cerné la moindre nature des allusions discrètes de Severus. Je l'arrête d'un coup bien placé dans les côtes.

« Professeur, vous n'avez décidément pas un instinct de loup. Si vous voulez vérifier ses talents personnels et particuliers, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. »

Les coins de ses lèvres se soulèvent en un véritable sourire, qui ne dure qu'une seconde mais est suffisant pour éblouir la moitié des élèves de la classe, Potter y compris. Rogue et sourire, ce n'est définitivement pas compatible pour le commun des sorciers. J'ignore encore ce qui se trame entre le professeur Lupin et Severus, mais je compte bien le découvrir.

« Monsieur Malfoy, votre appartenance à la maison des Serpents ne vous autorise pas à faire usage de langue de vipère. Un point en moins pour Serpentard. »  
>Oh, le traître !<p>

Les murmures dans la classe s'accentuent, jusqu'à former un brouhaha difficilement supportable. Le Severus Rogue que tout le monde connaît revient dans un bruissement indélicat de cape, et il repasse entre les binômes pour juger de la qualité des sorts envoyés.

Je me mure dans un mutisme inconfortable jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Cette nuit, j'ai ma tournée de Préfet à effectuer, je ne verrai pas Harry. C'est bien dommage, je suis certain qu'il aurait pu me libérer de ma situation verbale par un seul mot (ou deux).

Finalement, c'est Blaise qui parvient à me sortir de mes pensées. Je le croise à la toute fin de ma ronde, au septième étage. C'est lui qui disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais toucher à une fille telle que Weasley, traître à son sang. Quel gâchis... Je le soupçonne d'avoir déclaré cela, dans le Poudlard Express, pour impressionner Pansy. Lui et moi sommes passés maîtres dans l'art de nous camoufler.

« Tu vas voir Potter ?  
>- Tu viens de voir Weaslette ? » Ses yeux me fuient.<br>« Tu es un compagnon battu, d'après ce que je vois du cours de DCFM...  
>- Compagnon ? La seule déclaration que je devrais faire, c'est ''Potter, aucun sentiment autre que la haine n'a jamais habité mon cœur, tu n'es bon à rien, de toute façon tu es increvable, je ne sers à rien.''<br>- Oh, doucement !  
>- Échec sur toute la ligne. Réfléchis-y. »<p>

La gêne rougit mes joues. C'est la toute première fois que Blaise et moi avons une conversation un tant soit peu personnelle. Que je conseille quelqu'un sur une histoire de sentiments. Je me glisse hors du couloir, rapidement.

Ma tournée s'achève alors que l'horloge indique minuit (l'heure du crime). Je m'accorde une pause, méritée à mon goût, dans la Tour d'Astronomie. J'ai tout de même donné deux retenues et réprimandé un élève ! Macmillan s'est chargé de l'autre partie du château.

Regarder les étoiles en ces nuits dégagées est l'un de mes seuls véritables plaisirs. Une manière de me rassurer, de m'insuffler une once de courage. L'idée de me sentir minuscule face à cette immensité m'oppresse pourtant, ce soir. Elle accélère mon cœur, comme une évidence. S'il avait été là...

Mais il est là. Comme s'il m'attendait, là, assis au bord de la fenêtre sans vitre. Son expression blessante, blessée, ne me fait pas sentir mieux. Je gravis les dernières marches pour arriver à sa hauteur, le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes, la gorge sèche.

Il sait. Il a l'air de savoir.

Quelques secondes durant, la pensée de me jeter dans le vide me paraît séduisante. Je ne peux pas. Je dois tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même indirectement, même en me servant de Harry. C'est pour cela que je survis.

Sa voix est grave.  
>« Je ne suis donc qu'un pantin, à tes yeux. Charmant.<br>- Harry ? Que dis-tu ? C'est insensé ! Éloigne-toi de cette fenêtre...  
>- Harry ? Tu m'appelles Harry ? Pas Potter ? »<p>

Le vent qui souffle à travers les arcades me glace. Ses mots et son ton cassant me brisent. Je ne sais pas s'il est blessé, il le cache bien. Il est passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, simplement je pensais le connaître suffisamment, l'aimer assez, pour percer ses mystères.

Je me suis trompé.

**oOo**

La sensation confuse de ses bras autour de moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes, me fait fléchir. Je ne sais plus. Mais non, mais non ! C'est son rôle, il ne faut pas. Après avoir enfin compris, violemment, à quel point notre relation est vaine, je ne vais pas m'amuser à la réparer. Non. J'ai plus important à faire.

Plus important que lui ?

Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne peux pas le regarder.

Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Notre relation a commencé parce que je voulais le regarder. Ses yeux. Ses yeux que je suppose flamboyants, d'un bonheur non contenu de voir qu'il a réussi à m'ébranler. Ou peut-être que je joue bien mon rôle, moi aussi. Ses yeux que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir.

Je lève la tête, quand même, pour le voir.

Que font ces larmes à inonder ses ombres grises sur son visage ?  
>Il pleure l'échec de sa mission. C'est probablement Voldemort qui lui a demandé de m'approcher. C'est vrai. Et il a échoué. Et il va mourir. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure.<p>

« C'était quoi, ta mission ?  
>- Pardon ?<br>- La mission que Voldemort t'a donnée. M'approcher, me séduire ?  
>- Non ! Non, ça, c'est... personnel. »<p>

J'ai raison.  
>Et ça me blesse plus que ce que je craignais.<p>

**oOo**

C'était ainsi, alors. Une conversation privée de Draco avec son ami Blaise, une oreille indiscrète de Harry qui passait par là, un cœur cassé, une âme blessée, et c'était fini. Une belle nuit fraîche de mai.  
>C'était si simple de briser un couple. Trois mots froids de la bouche de Harry. Une protestation étouffée de Draco. Deux vides au cœur.<p>

Harry Potter avait froidement annoncé la fin de leur relation.  
>Malfoy l'avait profondément changé. Il lui avait insufflé cette part de confiance en lui, de froideur apparente typiquement Serpentarde il lui avait appris à réfréner ses ardeurs de lion, à mesurer chaque conséquence de ses actes avant toute action.<p>

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, superficiellement. Durant les longues minutes où il attendait, en haut de cette tour, sans savoir si Draco allait venir après sa ronde de Préfet, il réfléchissait.  
>Leur relation avait été sublime. Elle avait été parfaite pour eux. Ils s'étaient accordés avec une rapidité inouïe, malgré quelques fausses notes, des disputes.<p>

Ils étaient trop différents, trop forts. Indépendance. Secrets. Curiosité. Instinct. Protection. Toutes ces envies se superposaient, se frappaient, se heurtaient avec difficultés. Les concessions n'étaient pas leur fort. Leurs deux personnalités étaient trop puissantes.  
>L'excès résumait bien leur relation.<p>

S'il l'aimait vraiment, pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de lui dire ?  
>S'il l'aimait vraiment, pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas assez confiance ?<p>

La fierté l'aveuglait. C'était cela, son manque de confiance. Sa fierté.

Draco Malfoy avait encaissé l'annonce durement, tétanisé.  
>Incapable de lancer un sarcasme. La situation était tendue, anormalement pesante.<br>L'autre venait de rompre.

S'il s'était écouté, Draco aurait brisé la distance, physique et sentimentale, qui les séparait. Il l'aurait étreint, comme si sa vie en dépendait – mais c'était peut-être la vérité. Il lui aurait avoué qu'il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui, sans le fil conducteur qu'il était.

Il maudit son incapacité à verbaliser ses sentiments.  
>Il maudit sa naissance malfoyenne et serpentarde.<br>Il maudit son amour.

L'amour l'entravait. C'était cela, sa peur indicible. Son amour.

La musique de leur relation, la symphonie de leurs cœurs, s'était arrêtée. Inachevée. Incomplète. Détruite.

Harry se demandera toujours ce qui n'allait pas en lui pour s'engager avec des personnes qui ne savaient pas quels pouvaient être ses véritables sentiments. Draco conservera toujours ce regret immense de ne pas avoir su faire part de ses véritables sentiments.

La seule voie qui leur était possible vers le bonheur, à présent, était la bataille finale, appréhendée et attendue. Plus rien n'aurait d'importance, ni la mort, ni la vie, ni les blessures, ni les trahisons.

Sans cœur, peut-on seulement ressentir ?

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Publié le 08/01/2012._


	4. Ces mots

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Avertissement **: Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note de l'auteur **: Me voici de retour, avec un peu d'air ! Je pensais pouvoir écrire le chapitre numéro 7 mais... il est à peine commencé, donc je commence à paniquer quant à mes délais de publication, même si je ne publie qu'une fois par mois, pour ma santé mentale, mais peu importe. J'espère que vous allez bien, malgré votre relatif silence !

**Note sur le chapitre** : Un petit chapitre qui tranche légèrement, que j'affectionne.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Now and then I'm wishing I never let you let me disappear...<em>

J'étais bien trop à l'aise avec cette rupture pour espérer un quelconque revirement de situation. Mais je ne la souhaitais pas. Après tout, les promesses sont faites pour être brisées.  
>Et dire qu'il ne restait plus que deux mois, et que j'aurais pu tenir deux mois... Mais le Destin n'en fait qu'à son aise, et n'a pas attendu les deux mois restants pour frapper.<p>

De qui me moque-je ? Qui puis-je tromper en affirmant que ce n'était que deux petits mois ?  
>C'était déjà trop. Harry Potter, le Survivant, et bientôt le Vainqueur, avait osé rompre avec Draco Malfoy. Et Draco Malfoy avait l'audace d'en avoir été blessé, triste, effondré, perdu. Mort. Froid.<p>

Tous les matins qui ont suivi, il n'a jamais manqué de passer les portes de la Grande Salle, accompagné de Weasley, Granger et Weaslette. J'en avais le cœur serré et le cerveau allégé. Les tripes en vrac et l'esprit apaisé. C'était ce, et ceux, qu'il lui fallait, dont il avait besoin j'avais été égoïste de le vouloir pour moi, en réalité.

Encore une manifestation de mon autopersuasion ? Peut-être bien. Mais si cela protège mon cœur, je ne refuse pas de m'enfoncer dans cette réalité parallèle.  
>Toujours est-il qu'il ne m'a jamais semblé aussi radieux et détendu que depuis notre rupture. Il se pavanait dans les couloirs, m'ignorant plus superbement que si j'étais une motte de terre sur un terrain accidenté.<p>

Il n'a jamais cessé de fréquenter les abords du lac, en journée avec ses amis, le soir avec sa petite amie à la chevelure de feu. Weaslette. Il ne retournait pas à notre premier point de rencontre, pourtant l'arbre le plus feuillu du parc. Il refusait catégoriquement de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur cet endroit qu'il devait considérer comme maudit.

Je regrette le temps où lui et moi étions encore...  
>Oh, bordel, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le dire ? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il me rend vulgaire. Quel Potter.<p>

Il pensait que je le considérais comme un pantin. La véracité de ses propos ne m'a pas donné le courage de le détromper. C'était vrai, en partie : je me servais de lui pour qu'il finisse enfin par tuer le Seigneur. Le Destin... cette vaste blague. Rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu. Rien, strictement rien. J'ai tout perdu, il y a trois ans.

Les mots que j'aurais dû prononcer pour qu'il reste, pour qu'il me regarde, me brûlaient la gorge. Pire que l'alcool. C'était lui, mon alcool, mon ivresse, ma raison de vivre. Ironique comme l'amour peut attaquer de manière si fugace et fulgurante. J'étais promis à une mort certaine, dès le moment où j'ai mis en application mon plan. Peut-être même, à l'instant précis où j'ai croisé son chemin.

Pourtant, je suis encore vivant, physiologiquement vivant.

Bien entendu, je surveillais discrètement le moindre de ses pas, de ses mots, de ses soupirs. J'avais mes méthodes. Je ne devais pas oublier ma mission il était hors de question que je me fasse démasquer. Auprès de personne. Mes comptes-rendus à V... Voldemort restaient aussi fournis que d'ordinaire, et il n'a jamais douté de ma fidélité, de mon allégeance. J'ai de la chance, oui. Un Malfoy est toujours chanceux.

Voyez-en mon père : il a échappé à Azkaban, après la défaite de Voldemort.

Dumbledore, lui, m'a convoqué dans les jours qui ont suivi ma rupture avec Potter. Je me souviens, je sortais tout juste de l'infirmerie. Il avait croisé mon chemin dans les toilettes, nous nous sommes livré bataille ardemment, et son _Sectumsempra !_ m'a vidé de mon sang. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il se vengeait de ma trahison. Jamais la peine physique n'a surpassé la douleur morale de le savoir perdu. Il tournait en rond, se maudissant de m'avoir lancé tel sort... À ce moment-là, je sentais que c'était définitivement fini. Que jamais plus nos chemins ne se recroiseraient de manière... non amicale, sinon cordiale.

Severus m'a sauvé. Severus n'a pas failli à son Serment Inviolable, jamais. Il m'a protégé plus que je ne l'aurais jamais espéré dans mes rêves les plus grandioses. Il a joué son rôle de parrain à la perfection.

Il me manque. Mais toute guerre laisse des blessures et provoque des pertes humaines. Il ne pouvait réellement espérer vivre longtemps. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas comment j'ai pu survivre à l'ire de Voldemort. J'étais un espion, moi aussi.  
>C'était quelqu'un de bien, mon parrain. Quelqu'un de bien, qui avait fait les mauvais choix, et qui tentait de les réparer. Comme celui de Harry, peut-être.<p>

Sans sa potion Tue-Loup, que Severus préparait parfaitement – le Maître des Potions, c'était lui, – Lupin n'aurait pas vécu sa transformation aussi facilement. C'était cela, leurs rencontres régulières. Ils ne s'aimaient peut-être pas plus que durant leur adolescence, mais ils se respectaient, ils œuvraient dans le même camp.

J'aurais aimé avoir autant agi que lui.

Je disais donc, Dumbledore m'a convoqué quelques jours après ma rupture avec Potter. Ce diablotin avait un regard si perçant, si triste même, que je me suis demandé s'il était au courant, et que j'ai failli laisser les larmes exploser mes barrières. Essayez, alors que vous croyez avoir perdu votre mission pour toujours, et que le fatalisme vous tombe dessus comme un aigle sur sa proie, de résister au regard d'un vieillard, tirant une moue désabusée, et qui croque un bonbon au citron ! Autant assommer un troll, vous aurez plus de chance. Même un Première année l'a fait, ça.

Potter, Weasley et Granger. Mais c'est une longue histoire que vous ne voulez pas entendre. Je n'étais pas présent, je n'ai pu récolter que les rumeurs du château, le récit de mon parrain, et plus tard, celui du Héros lui-même.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a jamais été question de me retirer la protection de Poudlard. Je restais un espion, vulnérable, attaquable, malgré ma haute position dans les sphères de la noirceur. Père me félicitait jour après jour pour mes projets, et je disposais de cobayes pour tester ma potion restrictive, celle qui me servirait à affaiblir Dumbledore pour ensuite le tuer.  
>La plus belle vie que je pouvais imaginer à ma place, à l'époque, en somme.<p>

Je ne sais plus comment je comptais épargner Harry. Incroyable comme la mémoire peut se révéler sélective, au fil du temps.  
>Le sacrifice devait certainement être ma première option, comme sa mère l'avait déjà expérimenté avant moi. J'étais obsédé par la réussite de ma mission, de mes missions. Il fallait qu'il vive, à tout prix, que j'y laisse mes ailes ou mon âme. Ou alors, en lançant l'<em>Avada Kedavra <em>sur Dumbledore, en exacerbant la magie de Harry par sa colère. Ses pouvoirs, et les miens par la même occasion, s'étaient intensifiés durant notre rel… fréquentation, et ils n'avaient aucunement diminué par la suite.

Je crois que j'avais choisi la seconde option. Je tenais à la vie, à l'époque.

Être Mangemort, cela dure toute une vie. Que le tatouage se soit lentement effacé depuis les deux dernières années, c'est évident. Physiquement. Ma peau à cet endroit ne retrouvera jamais sa blancheur albâtre, mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire, c'est le regard de ceux qui connaissent mon histoire, les chemins que j'ai empruntés. Ce mépris à peine voilé, cette compassion légère.  
>Je ne pourrais jamais effacer ce tatouage psychologiquement.<p>

Il n'en reste aucune trace physique, c'est évident. Voldemort est mort, définitivement mort. Le décès de quelqu'un annihile sa magie, c'est universellement connu. Excepté les formes d'ancienne magie runique, comme en témoigne le sacrifice de Lily Potter. Quelqu'un a dit, un jour, ceux qu'on aime ne nous quittent jamais vraiment.

Oui, j'étais amoureux de Harry Potter. Ma mission m'a submergé. Oui, j'aurais donné ma vie pour lui. Mon amour m'a perdu. Oui, j'ai perdu mon cœur, dans ses bras. Ce jour où il a rompu.  
>Que sont trois ans face à l'intensité de mon amour pour lui ?<p>

J'ai promis à ses beaux yeux verts que je ne serais jamais méchant. J'ai failli. Il est la perfection même, je brille par les défauts sous la surface lisse que je présente. On dit qu'aimer, c'est aimer les qualités, et adorer les défauts de l'autre. Je l'adore. Pleinement.

J'ai tenté de l'oublier. J'ai écumé tout ce qui se faisait de plus gay à Londres et Édimbourg, en secret, oubliant ma fiancée, m'ancrant, rarement, auprès d'hommes qui n'ont jamais eu sa prestance, ou sa chaleur, ou sa bonté d'âme, ou sa pureté impure, ou son sourire énigmatique, ou ses yeux pétillants, ou son odeur. Potter est unique.  
>Cela fait mal de l'avouer, de l'énoncer à haute voix.<br>Potter est unique.

Ma fiancée. La discrète, jolie, frêle, fragile, séduisante, timide, Astoria Greengrass. Des deux sœurs, on remarque surtout Daphne, grande, imposante, fière. C'était d'elle dont j'aurais pu m'éprendre. Elle était à Poudlard exactement en même temps que moi. Plus proche de Théodore que de moi, étrangère à mon petit groupe de Serpentards. Daphne était la femme parfaite pour moi. Elle ne se taisait pas, elle avait une opinion arrêtée sur toutes choses, elle, oh… elle était sublime, sa blondeur roussie tombant en cascades sur ses épaules fortes, son sourire illuminant chaque homme qui daignait s'arrêter sur elle, son rire communicatif touchant jusqu'au cœur de ses interlocuteurs.

Ces exactes raisons m'ont incité à choisir Astoria.

Notre mariage aura lieu dans moins d'une semaine. Le 1er juillet. J'ai vingt ans, je suis l'héritier Malfoy, j'ai entamé mes études de commerce, je suis à la tête d'une des plus importantes fortunes d'Angleterre, et je vais me marier à l'une des femmes les plus belles du continent. Ma belle-famille m'apprécie, mes parents aiment leur bru.  
>Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.<p>

Durant les trois ans qu'ont duré nos fiançailles, et nos deux dernières et paisibles années passées à étudier, elle a empreint la partie raisonnable de mon cœur de son amour. Elle m'aime, j'en suis certain. Je l'aime également, à ma manière. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de lui donner mon cœur, mais je l'aime suffisamment pour me marier avec elle, pour désirer passer le reste de mes jours avec elle.

L'amour n'est qu'une vaste comédie.

Bientôt trois ans et deux mois qu'il a disparu de ma vie. Il s'était évaporé, du jour au lendemain, ne laissant qu'une serviette imprégnée de son odeur sur le canapé, une vague forme dans un fauteuil, un livre de Sortilèges plié par ses mains rugueuses, une plume perdue sur un bureau, une empreinte ancrée dans une chambre personnelle. Un lit où je ne me vois qu'avec lui.

Bientôt deux semaines qu'il s'est marié. Lui aussi. Madame Ginny Potter-Weasley était ravissante, dans sa belle robe blanche à dentelle, souriante à l'idée de la vie qu'elle allait avoir. Joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, mari qui est le Héros de toute la société magique, aucun doute, ils sont et seront heureux tous les deux.

Je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation. Comme tous les sorciers, j'ai suivi leur mariage par les magazines, qui se demandaient des semaines auparavant quelle robe la mariée allait porter, qui étaient les invités, où se déroulait la cérémonie. Le passage par la tombe des parents à Godric's Hollow était poignant, certainement. Le dîner familial au Terrier montrait que le Vainqueur gardait en tête ses priorités : la famille.

Une nouvelle famille, dans laquelle il s'était senti chez lui dès le premier jour. Ce mariage n'était pas surprenant pour une Mornille. Tout comme le mien avec Astoria ne suscite aucune émotion. Logique et cohérent.

Ce qui aurait été illogique et incohérent, c'est Harry et moi.

Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse à ma carte de félicitations. Je doute qu'elle se soit perdue, les hiboux sont infaillibles.

Bientôt trois ans et un mois que Dumbledore est décédé, sous l'impulsion de la baguette de Severus. Oui, j'ai été lâche comme j'ai toujours su l'être, oui, j'ai été effrayé face aux supplications de Dumbledore, j'avais encore cet espoir infime, oui, j'ai senti la présence de Harry Potter dans les parages et n'ai pas osé, finalement.  
>Bientôt deux ans et deux mois que Voldemort est décédé.<p>

Rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. Je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore. Je ne voulais pas que l'estime de Harry à mon égard soit nulle. Voldemort ne s'est pas montré lors de cette attaque. Je n'ai pas été châtié pour mon échec, ou si peu – quelques Doloris ne font de mal à personne. Tout en finissant ma Septième année à Poudlard et étudiant pour mes A.S.P.I.C., j'ai accompagné les Mangemorts dans leurs nombreux raids, sans jamais tuer ou torturer. Jeune comme j'étais, je ne servais qu'à ouvrir la voie, à surveiller les alentours, et au pire, à jeter des sorts d'Oubliette.

Mère a réussi à me préserver de la noirceur définitive. Jamais tué, jamais torturé. Quel Mangemort peut en dire autant ? C'est pour cela que Potter m'a sauvé de la prison. Je ne méritais pas d'y rester croupir toute ma vie. Quelques mois, peut-être. Il m'a même épargné cette souffrance-là.

Il n'a jamais pu effacer l'autre souffrance. Celle de m'avoir quitté. Je ne pense pas qu'il daignera le faire un jour. C'est trop tard. Nous sommes mariés, chacun de notre côté.

Je me souviens du jet de lumière verte courant vers moi, lors de la Bataille. Potter venait de passer en courant, suivi de ses deux acolytes, et je n'avais pas quitté mon regard de sa course. Secondes d'inattention, qui ont failli me coûter la vie. Il s'en était chargé. Il a dévié le sort vers une forme noire masquée.

Ses yeux verts ont pénétré mon cœur, et je l'ai senti imploser, se reconstruire, un peu. Cela faisait un an. C'était la meilleure sensation du moment, et la pire à la fois. Je l'aimais, je l'aime tellement… J'attendais des mots, j'étais impatient de retrouver le son de sa voix, même éraillée, même chevrotante, je voulais sa voix.  
>Je n'ai eu qu'un simple signe de tête. Et il a disparu, volatilisé, transplané. Je n'ai même pas entendu la détonation propre à ce déplacement, les cris et le bruit de la bataille couvrant toutes les autres ondes.<p>

J'ai discrètement changé de camp. Heurtant de mes sorts les masqués. Protégeant lorsque nécessaire les étudiants de Poudlard à ma portée. J'ai pris cela pour du courage. Je crois que c'était de la lâcheté.

Ici et maintenant, là-bas et à l'époque, je rêve de ne pas l'avoir laissé me laisser disparaître. Dans mes songes, ses lèvres n'ont jamais laissé échapper ces quelques mots. « C'est fini, Malfoy. Tout est fini. » Dans mes songes, je lui ai avoué que je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui. Dans mes songes, nous vivons tous les deux, dans un château en Espagne, en paix. Dans mes songes.

Le passé ne me fera jamais de bien. J'ai adoré les sept mois que j'ai passés avec lui. Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde. J'étais alors si sûr de moi, si certain que j'allais parvenir à le sauver. Je croyais en moi. J'étais persuadé que ce que je faisais était bien. J'étais convaincu que j'étais assez puissant pour tout réussir.  
>Je regrette chaque instant de faiblesse que j'ai montré. Je regrette de ne pas avoir montré ma véritable faiblesse.<p>

Je ne peux jamais évoquer le passé. À personne.  
>Le seul qui a un peu deviné pour Harry et moi, c'est Blaise. Et je refuse de me confier à lui. Je le soupçonne de traverser la même passade difficile que moi, de ne jamais avoir abandonné Ginevra, jamais vraiment. S'il l'aimait autant que j'aime Harry, c'est impossible.<p>

Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas Astoria, parce que je l'aime, sincèrement. Pas de la bonne manière, je l'ai déjà dit, je ne serai jamais ivre de bonheur avec elle. C'est une bonne chose, je crois.

J'ai rencontré la fiancée de Blaise en septembre. Sally-Ann. Ils étudient ensemble pour intégrer le Département de la Justice Magique, avec Astoria. C'est une amie d'Astoria. Elle est très belle, et de sang pur, je suppose qu'elle a passé l'approbation de la mère de Blaise. J'aime sa vivacité d'esprit, ce doit être agréable d'avoir des discussions politiques avec elle. Je doute qu'elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Et elle a une réelle puissance magique ! mais je n'en connais pas plus sur elle.

Je ne fréquente plus Blaise, ni Pansy, ni Théodore, encore moins Goyle. J'ai en quelque sorte tiré un trait sur mon ancienne et agréable vie de Serpentard adulé. C'est tellement bête, mais je me demande quel camp ils auraient choisi si on leur avait laissé le choix. Nott père est un Mangemort, mais quid du fils ? Théo était l'un des garçons les plus discrets de Poudlard, et l'un des plus intelligents. Je ne le connais pas assez pour déterminer ce qu'il aurait fait.

Il me semble que Sally-Ann était à Poudlard en Première année, mais qu'elle l'a quitté durant sa scolarité pour aller en France, à Beauxbâtons. Je connais vaguement de nom la famille Perks, je pense qu'elle est liée à la branche familiale française de Père. Elle doit être ma cousine au sixième ou septième degré. Ce n'est pas étonnant, les familles sorcières sont peu nombreuses, et celles de sang-pur encore moins.

Blaise a trouvé en Sally-Ann une future femme exquise, elle lui convient tout autant qu'Astoria me sied. Ce n'est pas peu dire.

Harry Potter a grandi. Draco Malfoy est resté enfant.  
>Je suis resté le pauvre petit adolescent de 17 ans, possédant des réserves de détresse dans ses armoires, habillant sa chambre de vert et argent et fier de cela, ne parvenant pas à oublier son amour, tentant sans succès de le noyer dans des litres d'alcool.<p>

Vingt ans et déjà marié. Espérons que l'héritier n'arrivera que bien plus tard...  
>Le Manoir Malfoy n'est pas prêt à accueillir trois générations en son sein. Je n'ai pas façonné mon cerveau pour y glisser l'idée de la paternité. J'ai laissé filer ma jeunesse et mon amour, je voudrais les rattraper. Et ce n'est pas un fils qui va m'y aider.<p>

Un jour, oui. J'aurai un fils. Un seul enfant. Ou deux, peut-être.  
>Je voudrais lui enseigner la noblesse de la vérité, les bienfaits de la fierté, les méandres complexes des relations humaines. L'écarter de la mauvaise voie, des mensonges abondants, des voiles brillants de la supériorité. Lui apprendre à aimer, véritablement, avec sa tête et son cœur.<p>

On ne peut pas aimer correctement si l'on finit par s'oublier soi-même. Rester sur Terre, ancré dans la réalité, est nécessaire. Ne pas oublier qu'il existe un monde dehors, un monde plein de jalousie, d'acidité. Un monde qui guette le moindre de nos faux pas.

Les apparences comptent plus que tout. Simplement, il faut savoir les prendre pour ce qu'elles sont, et ne pas devenir ce qu'elles paraissent. Les apparences m'aident à conserver un visage fier, bien qu'au fond je ne le sois plus.

Père m'avait envoyé une lettre à mes 17 ans. Je l'avais lue, la mort à l'âme. Je devenais majeur, j'étais censé tuer Dumbledore, et je m'embourbais dans une relation sans issue. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y laisserait comme informations.

Quelques cadeaux de majorité. Des clés pour mon avenir, disait-il. Une montre. Un château en Espagne. Une sorte de Rapeltout de l'amour. Il m'exhortait de vivre heureux, en paix avec moi-même. Il me priait de lui pardonner pour toutes ses erreurs, pour le modèle qu'il n'avait pas été.

Les valeurs les plus importantes sont l'argent et l'amour, écrivait-il. J'avais l'argent, je l'ai toujours, j'avais l'amour, je l'ai perdu.

C'était une boule transparente, semblable en tous points à un Rapeltout. Même la fumée qui emplissait la sphère en cas de pensée positive était rouge. Elle ne se manifestait que lorsque j'étais en présence de l'amour de ma vie. Drôle de pensée de la part de mon père.

Nous avons toujours vécu dans l'amour les uns des autres, tous les trois. Plus ou moins bien exprimé, Père n'est pas un maître dans cet art, Mère est une amatrice douée. J'ai eu une belle enfance, je ne manquais de rien, j'étais gâté à l'excès, et exécrable. Riche et fils unique, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose de ma part.

Quel idiot j'étais.

Je vis encore avec mes parents. Ils possèdent l'aile est du manoir, je vis dans l'aile sud avec ma future femme. Nos chemins se croisent rarement, et c'est très bien ainsi. Un dîner deux fois par semaine, et les week-ends parfois en famille, même s'ils aiment partir en voyage. Ils profitent de leur vie.

Le Ballove – c'était ainsi que mon père avait intitulé son cadeau – devenait rouge en présence de... vous savez. Je ne l'ai jamais sorti en présence d'Astoria.

Je me souviens de nos fiançailles. Juste après la mort de Dumbledore, je rentrais au Manoir avec Severus. Nous avions fait tout le chemin de nuit, pour arriver aux alentours d'une heure du matin. J'arrivais à peine que j'étais prié de rejoindre le salon Argent. C'était la pièce attenante au bureau de Père. Les rares fois où j'y ai été convoqué, je n'ai pas aimé ce qui s'y est passé. L'annonce de mon tatouage imminent, par exemple.

Cette fois-ci, c'était un mariage. Le père des Greengrass se tenait là, dans le salon, et Père m'apprit qu'une des filles me serait offerte en mariage. Astoria. Je devais la connaître, nous étions tous les deux à Serpentard, elle n'avait qu'un an de moins que moi.

Oui, je la connaissais, parce que je connaissais Daphne. Je n'avais jamais décroché plus de quelques mots à cette jeune fille, à peine un « Bonjour » de temps en temps le matin, un « Désolé » lorsque je la bousculais, un « Bonne nuit » lorsqu'elle me croisait dans les couloirs lors de ma ronde.

Nous avons eu trois ans pour nous apprendre, en long, en large et en travers. J'ai goûté avec délice ce que j'ai découvert. Ce n'est que la vérité.  
>J'ai du mal à croire que je vais me marier dans cinq jours. C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Mais si je m'écoutais, je ne serais jamais prêt.<p>

Oui, on ne fume pas ici, pardon. Fumer tue, j'en suis conscient. Mais qu'ai-je à perdre encore ? Je ferais mieux de mourir avant de récupérer mon cœur et de ressentir cette douleur typiquement humaine du regret.  
>En réalité, même sans cœur, on peut ressentir. La pointe durcie du regret. L'amertume sucrée de la peine. La douleur lancinante de l'amour.<p>

En trois ans d'absence, j'ai réussi à survivre. Moi aussi, on devrait m'appeler le Survivant, maintenant que le Survivant est devenu le Vainqueur.

J'ignore s'il m'a aimé, un jour. Je préfère me complaire dans ce bête espoir, afin de me complaire dans l'idée que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps avec lui. Un Malfoy déteste perdre son temps.  
>La vérité, c'est que s'il ne m'avait pas aimé, un tant soit peu, je pourrais tout aussi bien goûter à la Mort Vivante. Je ne me manquerai pas je suis un potionniste hors pair.<br>Je préfère croire que les yeux brillants, les légères allusions à l'amour, le sexe offert, étaient des preuves d'amour. Ce n'est pas de la naïveté, c'est de l'autoprotection.

J'ai encore l'espoir de l'atteindre aujourd'hui. Il est le seul, l'unique.  
>Son cœur doit conserver les traces, même infimes, de la passion avec laquelle nous nous rendions l'un à l'autre. Durant quelques heures, je n'étais qu'à lui, il n'était qu'à moi. Des heures vibrantes, électriques, puissantes.<p>

Oui. Il me manque. Un peu. Un peu trop.

Toute la population sorcière a accès à sa vie privée. Il est plus surveillé qu'une star de cinéma. Et souvent, il se prête au jeu, comme si cela n'était pas important pour lui, lui qui a toujours détesté attirer l'attention pour ce qu'il ne pensait pas être, c'est-à-dire un Héros. Quelque part, il ne me manque pas, je sais qu'il est heureux. Il a choisi sa vie, il a choisi ses amis, les Weasley. Il a choisi sa famille. Ne pas en faire partie, c'est...

Je ne veux pas en parler.

Pour être honnête, lorsque je le voyais avec Weaslette, j'avais une envie monstre de me manifester, de surgir devant elle et de pavaner, en lui criant que non, Potter ne l'aimait pas non, elle ne rivaliserait jamais avec moi non, elle ne se marierait pas avec lui et n'aurait pas beaucoup d'enfants parce que oui, j'étais le souffle de Potter, j'étais la substance de Potter, j'étais la vie de Potter.  
>Et non, je n'acceptais pas qu'il ait besoin d'eux, Weasley, Granger, et pas de moi.<p>

Prétentieux.

J'avais tort. Il s'est marié avec elle, il vit en Espagne avec elle, dans un château sûrement. Et comme dans tout conte de fées, ils vont avoir des enfants. Plein. Qu'ils vont appeler du nom des défunts, probablement, je vois bien Potter faire cela, c'est dans son caractère romantique. Je ne sais pas, probablement James, Lily, Sirius, Albus peut-être. Remus, aussi, il aimait beaucoup le professeur Lupin. Je ne sais pas s'il poussera le vice à appeler sa fille Nymphadora, ce n'est pas le prénom le plus simple à porter...

Draco ? Ah, mais j'aime mon prénom, et je porte avec fierté. Il se marie parfaitement avec ma nature serpentarde et mon aura séduisante et tyrannique. Je suis un dragon, quand même. Ou une constellation qui indique le nord. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Mon fils, je l'appellerai peut-être Acteon. C'est un chasseur antique, transformé en cerf par la déesse Artémis. Acteon Malfoy, ça sonne bien. Ou Orion, sublime constellation qu'est Orion. Mais je crois qu'il existe déjà un Orion Black, l'oncle de Mère. Hyperion, alors. C'est une lune de Saturne. Ça sonne mieux qu'Acteon, surtout vu l'histoire qui se cache derrière le personnage. Astoria songe à Scorpius, elle aime beaucoup la sonorité dure et mouillée à la fois. Mais je ne donnerai pas à mon fils mon prénom en second prénom, c'est ridicule. Donc, Hyperion Scorpius Malfoy. Ça me paraît parfait, comme nom.

Je n'ai pas d'orientation sexuelle définie. Ne me collez pas d'étiquettes, je suis libre. J'ai aimé les garçons, quand j'étais à Poudlard, c'est vrai. Mais je savais qu'il fallait que je me marie, c'était écrit, c'était mon devoir. J'aime penser cette période comme une passade. Théodore était un camarade qui était indifférent à mon égard. Ma fierté blessée, je voulais attirer son attention. Cela a fini au lit, tout simplement. Je n'explique pas comment.

Voldemort a fait un bon choix en m'imposant à demi-mots de séduire Potter. Il ne connaissait pas mes penchants sexuels, et quand bien même aurais-je aimé les filles à l'époque – j'ai tout de même feint une longue relation avec Parkinson, – je n'en avais plus le droit. Par un simple mot.

Ma soumission à l'époque me donne la nausée. Aujourd'hui, jamais je n'accepterai telle déchéance. Je suppose que l'amour de ses parents et la crainte de la mort peuvent faire de considérables dégâts. En parler ne sert à rien, je l'ai déjà évoqué, mon passé est mauvais.

Trois ans plus tard, et Harry est marié à une femme, une belle femme. Et moi qui me persuadais qu'il préférait les fusées plutôt que les obus. Quel gâchis.

Si l'on va dans ce sens-là, j'ai aussi gâché ma propre vie. Mais une nouvelle vie s'ouvre à moi, s'offre devant mes yeux fatigués. J'ai la chance de pouvoir vivre un mariage heureux, du moins paisible, une chance inouïe. Astoria a toujours fermé les yeux sur mes quelques sorties nocturnes, sur les hiboux qui passaient la fenêtre en soirée. Je l'apprécie, je le lui montre, nous avons l'air heureux, et nous le sommes probablement.

Oui, nous continuerons à vivre dans le Manoir. Je ne pense pas une seule seconde à quitter le territoire anglais. J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans le Wiltshire, cela fait des générations que la famille Malfoy y vit. Ce n'est pas l'acquisition de mon propre château en Espagne qui va me pousser à y habiter.

Non, pas même si Potter vit dans un tel endroit.

Je commence à saturer de toute cette histoire de château en Espagne. Si une tierce âme pouvait retirer ce parasite de mes pensées, je lui en serais reconnaissant.

Le château en Espagne n'est certainement pas un signe ! Un signe de quoi ? Du fait que nous devons nous retrouver, nous pardonner, et vivre comme deux pauvres cons amoureux ? Mais il ne m'aime plus !

Oui, langage Draco, langage, je sais !

Vous me faites chier, ce soir. Vraiment.

_Dossier #227463  
>Patient : Draco Malfoy<br>Séance du 26 juin 2000 : 3 heures._

_A parlé d'amour, ne parle que d'amour._

_Cas désespéré._

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 05/02/2012.  
><em>


	5. Mon cœur

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Vous ne l'attendiez plus, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne suis pas particulièrement contente de celui-ci, mais je m'en contenterai. C'est une suite presque logique et attendue, de toute façon, vous ne serez pas trop surpris. La petite "histoire" sur Luna et Olivier que j'ai incrustée provient d'un autre court écrit que je commencerai à poster bientôt ! Quant au prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il pourra être posté le mois prochain, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sera parce que le suivant n'est pas prêt. Toujours la prépa', le stress et les concours. C'est bientôt fini ! Sur ce, je me tais.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>You always put me first, and somehow that broke my heart.<em>

Harry et Hermione s'étaient installés sur la terrasse, l'un avec une bière, l'autre avec une tasse de thé. À moitié protégés du soleil, ils discutaient sous une chaleur presque étouffante. Harry regardait Ginny, allongée sous le parasol planté en plein milieu de leur pelouse. Elle était radieuse, portant leur enfant, leur premier bébé, qui allait naître dans deux mois. Deux petits mois. C'était si long, deux mois !

Ils venaient de fêter leurs noces de cire, leurs quatre ans de mariage (heureux ?), deux jours plus tôt. Ils avaient invité Hermione et Ron, Neville et Luna étaient passés, Neville avec Hannah, Luna avec Rolf. Cela faisait quelques mois à peine qu'Hannah et Neville se fréquentaient assidûment, et Rolf avait beau avoir rencontré Luna plus de quatre ans auparavant, ils ne formaient un couple que depuis un an. Neville avait avoué son petit penchant pour Luna après la bataille finale, mais ils ne s'étaient finalement pas entendus.

Harry se souvenait de Luna, quatre ans plus tôt, lors de la réception de mariage qu'il donnait avec Ginny. Elle était belle, dans sa robe dorée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Trop sage, trop simple. Mais elle était accompagnée de Rolf. C'était peut-être lui qui avait choisi sa robe, après tout.

« Tu te souviens de Rolf, la première fois qu'on l'a vu ?  
>- Oh, oui. Vous étiez magnifiques, Ginny et toi. C'était un très beau jour.<br>- Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle finirait avec lui ?  
>- Il était amoureux d'elle depuis le début, ça se voyait ! Je me demanderais plutôt comment il a fait pour attendre si longtemps.<br>- Ah bon ? Mais si c'est vrai, alors c'est à cause d'Olivier.  
>- Olivier ? Dubois ? Pourquoi ?<br>- Ils étaient amis, je crois. Enfin, Ginny m'en a un peu parlé, je ne sais plus, mais peut-être que Luna aimait bien Olivier. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était parti de la cérémonie ?  
>- Pas vraiment, je ne faisais pas attention à lui...<br>- C'est Chelsea, sa copine, qui me l'avait fait remarquer. Apparemment, Luna était aussi partie, et comme Chelsea l'avait vue parler avec lui... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je crois qu'ils ont cessé de se fréquenter après. Luna et Olivier. C'est dommage, ils étaient très amis apparemment.  
>- Il a pris sa retraite à la saison d'après, non ?<br>- C'est ça. Il est parti au Canada je crois. Ginny s'entendait bien avec lui. C'était un bon Gardien, aussi.  
>- Le Quidditch...<br>- Ça me manque. Tu penses que Luna va se marier bientôt ?  
>- Et toi, tu penses retourner en Angleterre bientôt ? »<p>

Hermione amenait souvent ce sujet de conversation sur le tapis. Elle n'aimait pas savoir que son beau-frère, accessoirement meilleur ami, s'était terré en Espagne pour une raison inconnue. Il jurait ne pas savoir pourquoi, mais cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Il s'était marié, avait donné cette sublime réception, invité toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, et il s'était volatilisé du pays. Comme ça.

Oh, il continuait à être rattaché au Ministère de la Magie et à son métier d'Auror. Toujours. Mais la Cheminette ou les hiboux étaient devenus ses moyens de communication préférés, et elle le déplorait. Il travaillait toujours avec Ron, en équipe, ils étaient parfaits tous les deux. Ron lui racontait parfois comment certaines missions se terminaient, comment ils continuaient à se sauver la vie. Ce qui leur rappelait les vieux souvenirs de Poudlard.

En ce moment, Ron perquisitionnait quelques maisons, rien de bien dangereux. Trêve estivale. Harry, lui, rentrait d'une longue mission, il devait simplement finir son rapport et rattraper toute la paperasse non importante dont il ne s'était pas occupé. Bientôt, James naîtrait, et les missions de Harry se feraient rares, pour un temps indéterminé.

Elle voulait que Harry et Ginny vivent à côté de chez eux. Qu'ils aient la possibilité, plus tard, d'y emmener leurs enfants sans devoir les préparer pendant des heures à cette idée. Oui, eux aussi projetaient d'avoir des enfants. Pas un, mais pas sept non plus. Elle voulait qu'ils forment une grande famille.

« Harry, tu sais que nous allons donner une petite fête pour notre première année de mariage.  
>- Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais tu sais que je ne viendrai pas. Tu le sais !<br>- Je ne te demande même pas de venir habiter en Angleterre, juste de passer deux ou trois heures chez moi. Tu n'as jamais vu notre maison !  
>- Ron m'a montré des photos.<br>- Pourquoi, Harry ? Tu n'as jamais voulu me dire pourquoi. »

Harry releva la tête de la chope de bière qu'il tenait dans ses deux mains. Il l'avait fixée, terriblement gêné. C'était vrai, il n'avait jamais jugé bon d'expliquer réellement à son entourage pourquoi il avait voulu quitter ce territoire plein de mauvais souvenirs, mais d'excellents aussi. Il avait avoué à Ginny qu'il voulait commencer une nouvelle vie, en rupture avec le passé, avec la guerre. Mais cela aurait été possible en Angleterre. Il aurait pu réussir à effacer, doucement, les horreurs. Vivre en Espagne n'avait pas accéléré ce processus. Elle avait compris ce besoin, et tant qu'il lui laissait la possibilité de voguer à sa guise, elle ne lui en demandait pas plus. Elle l'avait compris, lui.

Hermione n'avait jamais cru ce mensonge. Peut-être qu'elle le connaissait trop bien. Ces mois qu'ils avaient passé à la recherche des Horcruxes, sillonnant le pays... ils avaient pu être une excuse pour Ginny, pour lui raconter que chaque endroit avait une résonnance particulière pour lui. Mais Hermione, qui l'avait accompagné, qui s'était retrouvée seule avec lui pendant quelques semaines... non, elle ne le croirait pas.

Elle avait parfois demandé. Souvent, en réalité. Il s'était contenté de ne pas répondre.

Mais là, plongeant ses yeux verts dans le regard sérieux d'Hermione, il se sentit mis à nu. Comme si on avait rouvert une ancienne blessure, et qu'on appuyait dessus. Fort. Il savait qu'Hermione savait.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux que je le dise à haute voix.  
>- Parce que je veux que tu t'en débarrasses.<br>- Tu sais, après sept ans, on aurait pu croire que j'ai oublié. Rester ici est une question d'habitude. Et je n'ai pas le courage de chercher une maison en Angleterre...  
>- Viens nous rendre visite, alors, si tu as vraiment oublié.<br>- Ginny ne peut pas voyager.  
>- Ginny est déjà venue chez nous.<br>- Elle ne comprendra pas pourquoi je veux voir où vous habitez.  
>- Elle comprendra très bien pourquoi tu veux voir où habitent tes deux meilleurs amis. »<p>

Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait tellement de lui reparler de _lui_, après tout ce temps, après toutes ces années, après tout ce qu'il avait construit avec sa femme, après leur premier enfant sur le point de naître.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Draco signifiait pour lui. Elle ne comprendrait jamais, parce qu'il ne savait pas lui-même. Comment définir son premier amour ? Cho... Cho n'était rien, comparé à Draco. Cho n'était qu'une très belle sorcière, toujours très belle. Mais chez Draco, des parts d'ombre disputaient les rayons de lumière. Et cela faisait toute la complexité de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, encore sept ans après leur rupture.

La haine se disputait à la compassion. Le dégoût se mêlait à la pitié. Le manque de lui adoucissait la colère.  
>En fuyant l'Angleterre, il fuyait Draco. Il savait qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, un jour ou l'autre, à travers les dédales du Ministère, sur les routes de Londres, à la librairie Fleury et Bott ou à Pré-au-Lard, il l'aurait retrouvé. Et il avait voulu éviter cela. Ce coup de cœur qu'il avait tant craint. Il s'était marié, au diable le passé.<p>

C'était pleinement stupide. Cela faisait sept ans, et il était marié depuis quatre ans. Bien entendu qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour l'autre, rien de complexe.

« Tu comptes toujours appeler ton fils James Sirius ?  
>- Oui, pourquoi ?<br>- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un prénom... compliqué à porter ?  
>- Mon père est mort quand il avait 21 ans, et c'est grâce à lui que je vis encore. Et je ne peux pas appeler mon fils Ronald, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Non, en effet...  
>- Écoute, mes enfants auront déjà un père qui est Harry Potter, et une mère qui est une joueuse de Quidditch sublime, et qui a participé à la guerre, qui est même entrée dans l'Histoire de Poudlard pour la Chambre des Secrets. Même si j'appelais mon fils Jack, il n'en aurait pas moins une vie un peu difficile.<br>- Je sais, Harry, je sais !  
>- Je pensais au deuxième... Albus Severus.<br>- Pardon ? Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire... Tu en as parlé à Ginny ?  
>- J'ai gagné la bataille pour le deuxième enfant. Je l'ai battue aux échecs.<br>- Oh, Merlin... Severus, vraiment ?  
>- Tu sais ce qu'il a fait, il nous a aidés à gagner. Et c'était un brave homme, malgré tous ses défauts.<br>- Tous ses défauts ? C'est comme ça que tu parles de lui ? C'est comme ça que tu parles de sa manière de rabaisser les élèves sans cesse ? Tu as eu un E en Potions à tes B.U.S.E. juste parce que ce n'était pas lui qui te corrigeait ! Aurais-tu oublié ces années où il a été ton professeur ?  
>- Il aimait ma mère.<br>- Oh, et ça pardonne tout, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, Albus, vraiment ? Tu comptes appeler ton fils comme l'un des plus grands sorciers du monde, de tous les temps ?  
>- Arrête d'être si catégorique, Hermione Granger. »<p>

Elle semblait véritablement secouée, alors que Harry finissait sa chope de bière et s'apprêtait à se lever pour en prendre une autre. Il avait laissé sa baguette sur la table basse du salon, il en profiterait pour la récupérer. Il se sentait terriblement nu sans elle. Il repensa à sa première baguette, détruite lors de la quête des Horcruxes, et également à Malfoy. À sa baguette. Elle lui avait convenu dès le début, il s'était senti bien lorsqu'il l'avait eue en main, et il l'avait étonnamment domptée. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble durant leur Sixième année avait dû créer des liens magiques.

Est-ce que ce lien magique lui manquait vraiment ? Assez pour qu'il songe à l'Angleterre ? Il ne savait plus. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

Ron devait venir dîner le soir même, il tenta de l'appeler par cheminette, mais il ne répondait pas. Il devait déjà être en train de se préparer.

Hermione était partie rejoindre Ginny sous le parasol, alors il en profita pour monter dans la future chambre de James Sirius Potter. Il ne restait que deux mois avant la naissance du bébé, et tant de choses à faire ! Harry avait insisté pour décorer cette chambre à la manière moldue, il en était arrivé à la moitié de la peinture des murs. Un vert pomme, jugé légèrement agressif par Hermione, mais merveilleux par Ginny.

Il s'arma d'un rouleau et après avoir jeté un sort de protection à ses vêtements, se mit au travail.

Il avait bien avancé la première couche sur l'ensemble des murs lorsqu'il entendit le craquement classique du transplanage. Ron devait avoir fini le travail ! Harry se précipita dans les escaliers, mais tomba sur Shacklebolt.

« Harry ! Comme tu ne sembles toujours pas décidé à venir au Ministère, j'ai décidé de venir à toi.  
>- Bonjour Kingsley, quelque chose à boire ?<br>- Ce ne serait pas de refus. Allons dans ton bureau, veux-tu.  
>- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?<br>- C'est un peu délicat. J'ai toujours apprécié ton très bon travail en tant qu'Auror, tu le sais, tes missions sont remplies à la perfection et tu as un très bon contact avec ton équipe, et ton partenaire principal, Weasley.  
>- Mais ?<br>- Mais les Aurors se plaignent de ne jamais voir leur Sous-Chef. Ils considèrent même Weasley comme tel, pour la plupart ! Le Département de la Justice magique doute de tes capacités. La plupart se demandent si tu n'as pas eu un handicap ou quelque chose du genre, qu'on cache depuis des années par honte.  
>- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Ce ne sont que des ragots, laissons courir.<br>- Justement, ces revendications deviennent légèrement plus handicapantes ces derniers temps. Et comme vous venez apparemment de fêter vos quatre ans de mariage avec Ginny, je me demandais si vous ne vouliez pas dîner dans un restaurant londonien, pour marquer le coup. Juste une fois, et cela ferait taire les rumeurs...  
>- Cela décrédibilise le Ministère, c'est bien pour cela que vous venez me le demander, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- On ne peut rien te cacher, Harry. »

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, légèrement agacé par les circonstances. Tout semblait se liguer contre lui, lui indiquer qu'il était temps de briser son exil volontaire et de retourner dans sa patrie d'origine. Tout, sauf ses envies profondes. Mais peut-être que ses envies n'étaient que le reflet de ses habitudes ?

Il hésitait à faire voyager Ginny. Tous parlaient de la sûreté des méthodes de Cheminette, améliorées depuis la première fois qu'il avait emprunté ce moyen de locomotion, mais il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de sa femme et de son bébé.

Il savait qu'elle serait ravie d'aller dîner avec lui à la Baguette d'Argent, et Ron serait plus que ravi de les rejoindre, mais il s'attendait à des photographes par dizaines, et faire face à des dizaines de journalistes avides de nouveauté ne l'enchantait pas. D'habitude, il organisait ces rencontres chez lui.

Sa conscience professionnelle le poussa à accepter, ce qui rendit Kingsley particulièrement heureux. Après son départ, Harry passa un coup de Cheminette à Luna. Elle lui répondit immédiatement, elle n'était pas encore partie pour un pays exotique et une excursion dangereuse.

« Dis, je rentre à Londres ce soir. Tu veux bien m'envoyer un de tes journalistes à toi ?  
>- Tu préfères que je vienne en personne ?<br>- Si tu es libre, oui. Je serai à la Baguette d'Argent, vers 19 heures je pense. Viens avec Rolf, on dînera ensemble, et tu pourras sortir ton interview pour le Chicaneur après-demain.  
>- D'accord, on discutera de tout cela après ! »<p>

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, exténué d'avance de toutes ces mascarades obligatoires. Il se resservit une rasade d'alcool, et était occupé à la boire lentement tout en pensant à tout ce qu'il devrait dire, les raisons de son exil, de son retour surtout, la naissance imminente de son fils, le couple heureux qu'il formait avec Ginny, la manière dont il organiserait son travail à présent.

Lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau cette détonation, il appela Ron.

« Je suis dans mon bureau !  
>- Content de te voir, mec ! Comment ça va, depuis la dernière fois ?<br>- Tu es passé me voir avant-hier et tu penses qu'il y a beaucoup de changement dans ma vie ? Ginny est toujours enceinte et irritable, ta femme est toujours aussi chiante, et au fait on va dîner à Londres ce soir.  
>- Ah, Kingsley est passé.<br>- Tu étais au courant ? Traître ! »

Ron évita aisément le coussin soutenant le dos de Harry mais que celui-ci venait de lui jeter à la figure, non sans se renverser une goutte de whisky sur sa robe. Il se plaignit, c'était une robe très chère, en laine de Ronflak Cornu, un cadeau de Luna ! Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il doutait fort de l'existence de ces animaux chers à Luna.

À première vue, Luna et Ron amis, ce n'était pas évident. Il avait passé tant de temps avec Hermione et dans une famille sorcière qu'il semblait fermé à toutes ces théories farfelues de créatures fantastiques. Mais, pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous, même les principaux intéressés, cela faisait quelques années à présent (trois, à peu près) qu'ils étaient devenus très amis.

Luna avait une bonne influence sur Ron. Hermione n'était pas jalouse de l'amitié qu'il portait à Luna, même si au début, il faut le dire, elle avait été une vraie peste. Son sentiment d'insécurité s'était manifesté, et une fois que Ron l'eût rassurée, les choses s'apaisèrent. Comme toujours, entre eux deux.

Ron et Hermione mariés, cela paraissait naturel. En Sixième année, Harry avait enfin compris cette histoire du Bal de Noël de Quatrième année. Et lors de leur quête, il avait tant de fois surpris des preuves d'amour entre ses deux amis, qui le faisaient parfois se sentir si seul... Ce n'était que justice, leur couple. S'il n'avait pas existé, s'ils s'étaient éloignés, Harry aurait probablement fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, et de manière très peu discrète, pour les rapprocher. Il n'imaginait personne entre ses deux amis.

Dire que cela ne faisait qu'un an que sa meilleure amie était devenue une Weasley. Cela lui semblait une éternité... Mais ils ne se connaissaient que depuis treize ans. Treize petites années. Il en voulait encore cinquante avec eux. Au moins. Peut-être cent, s'ils étaient chanceux.

Il les voulait toute sa vie. Il les fêterait toute sa vie.

« Bon, et si on allait voir nos femmes ? Elles sont dans le jardin, je suppose !  
>- Dis, que penses-tu de Rolf ? Sincèrement ?<br>- Toi aussi, tu penses qu'il va demander Luna en mariage ? Ce type est un bon gars. Il est bien pour elle.  
>- Mais Olivier ? Je veux dire, elle l'aimait bien, non ?<br>- Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais, mais ils étaient juste amis. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas parlés, elle ne sait même pas où il est. Harry, oublie, ils ne se seraient jamais mis ensemble de toute façon. C'est moche, ce que tu fais. »

C'était vrai.

Ginny mit l'une de ses plus belles robes noires, et Harry s'accorda une note de fantaisie bleue foncée. Elle semblait ravie d'aller fêter leurs quatre ans dans un lieu animé, beaucoup plus que leur grand et beau château. Et retourner à Londres avec son mari la remplissait de joie. Elle commençait à fatiguer, seule dans cette grande bâtisse fraîche.

Elle espérait que cela marquerait leur retour définitif à la civilisation anglaise.

Personne ne les attendait autour du restaurant, ils purent s'installer à une table légèrement à l'écart de la salle principale. Luna était déjà là, mais Rolf n'avait pas pu venir il était occupé avec ses derniers Scroutts à pétard, le Ministère voulait étudier cette race créée un peu par hasard par Hagrid, des années plus tôt. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard légèrement alarmé, et Hermione sourit : ils se rappelaient du désastre, à Poudlard...

Être avec ses amis faisait beaucoup de bien à Harry. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à Londres, pas encore. Il appréhendait la sortie. Luna l'avait informé qu'ils se rendraient dans un grand hôtel pour une interview officielle, filmée, suivie par une conférence de presse. Et il craignait toutes ces épreuves. Il ne savait pas quelles questions les journalistes poseraient, puisqu'en général ils se contentaient de faire flasher leurs appareils.

Il avait gardé le 12, square Grimmaurd. Il avait conservé cette bâtisse dans l'espoir de l'utiliser un jour. Pas pour lui, il ne pensait pas être capable de vivre à nouveau dans cette maison pleine de souvenirs, mais peut-être pour l'un de ses enfants, ou pour son filleul.

Lorsqu'il y retourna le soir, rien que pour voir, il fut étonné de l'état de propreté dans lequel elle était maintenue. Il payait Kreattur pour son entretien (Hermione avait obtenu gain de cause), mais c'était tout de même une surprise pour lui. Les affaires n'avaient pas été touchées, ou si peu après le départ de Harry. La bibliothèque était intacte. La cuisine était propre, le salon aseptisé. Et Kreattur ne répondait pas à l'appel de Harry. Tant pis, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à le voir non plus.

Il choisit de rentrer chez Ron et Hermione pour la nuit. Rester ici ne pouvait pas lui apporter une bonne nuit de sommeil, et Ginny avait besoin de se reposer correctement, avec le bébé. Il lui fallait acheter un nouvel appartement à Londres, ou une maison dans les environs, il ne savait pas encore. C'était si soudain... Il ne savait même pas s'il était prêt à revenir officiellement à Londres.

Il se sentait presque forcé, et absolument pas prêt. Rien que cette nuit, le repas de ce soir, avait été difficile, en raison des questions des journalistes après. Luna leur avait laissé deux heures, de quoi poser des centaines de questions. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas trop attardé sur son retour en soi, plutôt sur le bébé à venir, parce que cela faisait quand même presqu'un an que Harry n'avait rien déclaré à la presse (sauf au Chicaneur, de temps en temps, une brève par-ci par-là, par amitié pour Luna).

Il ne reviendrait pas définitivement à Londres, il l'avait finalement décidé. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, et se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil perçant à travers les rideaux. Ginny dormait encore, il sortit tout doucement du lit et attrapa un caleçon, avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Hermione était déjà debout, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas, et préparait du café. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'attabler avec un verre de jus d'orange.

« Tu t'es musclé, je n'avais pas remarqué avant.  
>- Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas partagé une nuit ensemble, tu sais...<br>- Oh, arrête, ce n'est même pas drôle ! Et c'était quoi, ce petit bisou du matin ?  
>- Quel bisou du matin ? Tu embrasses ma femme maintenant, Potter ?<br>- Ron... » Elle remarqua son air amusé, et elle se dit que ce n'était qu'une blague de sa part. Alors, elle continua sur le même registre...  
>« Peut-être que je pourrai divorcer.<br>- Oh oui, le divorce ça doit être drôle, quand on est soi-même avocate.  
>- En effet. Je t'imagine bien revêtant la robe noire réglementaire, l'enlever en plein milieu de l'audience pour découvrir un porte-jarretelles, qui me ferait regretter d'avoir accepté le divorce, et...<br>- Bonjour Ron, je te rappelle que ton meilleur ami Harry est dans la pièce.  
>- Meilleur ami qui a mis ma petite sœur enceinte !<br>- D'accord, je me tais, sautez-vous dessus, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre que je vous ai vus. Bande d'obsédés. » L'air faussement renfrogné de Harry les fit exploser de rire.

Ces moments-là avec ses deux meilleurs amis lui manquaient. Rire avec eux, blaguer sur leurs couples, les taquiner, c'était des moments qu'ils avaient pleinement vécus après la guerre, lorsqu'ils avaient habité ensemble au square Grimmaurd, et ils s'étaient ensuite légèrement séparés. Ron et Hermione ne venaient jamais passer la nuit au château, pas s'ils devaient travailler le lendemain. Le transplanage était un moyen de transport bien pratique, mais sur une si longue distance, il était souvent déconseillé. Enfin, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient des sorciers hors pair, donc ce n'était pas déconseillé pour eux, mais ils faisaient attention quand même. Et le réseau de Cheminette...

Non, il fallait simplement dire que s'ils ne venaient pas, c'était parce que, malgré les moyens de transports simples, ce n'était pas simple. Mais ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, pas vraiment en tout cas...

Venir vivre en Angleterre aurait été agréable pour cette seule raison.

Il finit son petit-déjeuner et annonça qu'il allait se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ron se leva immédiatement et se proposa de l'accompagner. Après tout, ils devaient tous les deux se rendre au Ministère, Harry voulait y passer et voir les changements. Après quatre ans, nombre de choses avaient dû être transformées...

Il était déjà 10 heures lorsqu'ils transplanèrent à côté du magasin de Quidditch. Harry se retint d'acheter un nouveau balai (Ginny lui dirait qu'il en avait déjà trois, que ce n'était pas la peine d'en prendre un nouveau), et Ron un Vif d'or. Quelques magasins avaient changé. Le Chaudron Baveur n'était plus tenu par Tom, mais par Hannah, une de leurs camarades de l'école. Neville n'était pas avec elle en ce jour ensoleillé, mais il finissait son stage d'apprentissage chez un botaniste réputé (dont les garçons avaient oublié le nom).

À 11 heures, ils franchirent l'une des cheminées du Ministère. Ron aimait beaucoup se déplacer à travers les flammes vertes, cela lui rappelait son enfance. Il tira Harry vers le Bureau, les ascenseurs avaient changé déjà. Lorsqu'il fit son apparition dans le Bureau des Aurors, les personnes présentes cessèrent de travailler, et le silence se fit progressivement. Ensuite, une personne applaudit, et le concert commença. Entre claquements de mains, tapes dans le dos, rires, félicitations, poignées, Harry n'était pas parfaitement à l'aise. Il aurait probablement préféré un accueil moins bruyant. Mais une toute petite part de lui aimait cette sensation grisante, celle d'avoir été attendu. Certes, il dirigeait presque ces hommes, mais à distance.

C'était une deuxième raison en faveur de son retour en Angleterre. Cette reconnaissance professionnelle qu'on lui accordait.

Harry croisa le regard de Ron, fier et brillant, qui prononça silencieusement « Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ». C'était vrai, son meilleur ami avait tenté de le convaincre de revenir, prétextant qu'il serait bien accueilli. Il n'avait pas menti.

Une fois en paix dans le bureau qui lui était toujours réservé et qu'il partageait avec Ron, son travail et ses papiers magiquement transférés de son château, il laissa libre cours à ses doutes. Il s'était endormi avec la pensée certaine de ne pas revenir, pas définitivement, mais il fallait avouer que Londres le vivifiait. Peut-être parce que le passé ne le hantait plus comme autrefois.

« Tu savais que ça me ferait cet effet ? Revenir ici ? Que ça me ferait du bien, je veux dire ?  
>- Oui, en partie. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je suis censé savoir ce qui te ferait plaisir.<br>- Mais comment ? Je ne savais même pas que j'avais envie de revenir !  
>- Tu en parles tout le temps. Sans t'en rendre compte, justement, tu l'évoquais. C'était finalement assez drôle de te voir rejeter toutes nos propositions de retour.<br>- Tellement drôle que tu as envoyé le ministre me voir, c'est ça ?  
>- Un peu, ça devenait long. Et, avec le bébé, on pensait que tu aimerais qu'elle soit vraiment suivie à Sainte Mangouste, non ?<br>- Un guérisseur de Sainte Mangouste vient régulièrement jusqu'en Espagne, ça ne changeait rien pour moi, j'aurais fait stériliser une salle et tout ce qu'il fallait.  
>- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas le <em>grand<em> Harry Potteeeer.  
>- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »<p>

Ce fut ainsi dans la bonne humeur qu'ils finirent leurs tâches du matin (bien peu, à vrai dire). Aux alentours de 13 heures, ils quittèrent leur bureau, et Harry voulut passer à Poudlard. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc à Pré-au-Lard, c'était la manière la plus simple de s'y rendre : même si l'été annonçait la fin de l'année et donc, la fermeture de l'école, ils pourraient au moins en admirer la façade.

C'était là que Harry s'était senti chez lui, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il y avait trouvé un foyer chaleureux, des amis, de vrais amis. Il avait pensé à y retourner après la guerre, en même temps qu'Hermione, pour passer ses A.S.P.I.C., mais finalement, il opta pour une remise à niveau tout en suivant une formation d'Auror pour combler ses difficultés.

Il ne le regrettait pas, il adorait vraiment son métier, et puis il s'était marié, et avait quitté l'Angleterre.

Ce choix ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Jusqu'à présent. Voir les grilles de Poudlard lui serra le cœur, en pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas y retourner. Déambuler dans ses couloirs la nuit, avec pour camarades la cape d'invisibilité et la Carte des Maraudeurs. Rester tard à la bibliothèque dans le but de rechercher des informations pour n'importe quoi sauf les cours. S'allonger dans l'herbe à côté du lac lorsque le beau temps permettait ce genre de folies légères.

Belle époque. Il regrettait son enfance évaporée trop vite, son adolescence à peine savourée. Oh, il était heureux en tant que jeune adulte. Il ne connaissait pas les difficultés financières, il avait une femme merveilleuse qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait, il fréquentait des amis exceptionnels qui avaient toujours été et qui seraient toujours présents pour lui, sa belle-famille en or était devenue sa propre famille. Il était réellement heureux. C'était peut-être maintenant qu'il vivait son adolescence, après tout, avec un train de retard.

Ils se promenèrent tous les deux dans le village, et étaient arrivés devant l'ancienne Cabane Hurlante. Elle avait changé du tout au tout. D'une apparence délabrée et quelque peu inquiétante, elle s'était mué en un confortable petit chalet, dont la cheminée laissait échapper un filet de fumée, même en été. Des fleurs rouges décoraient la devanture. Un petit chemin parsemé de cailloux blancs menait jusqu'à la porte en bois dorée. Toujours un peu inquiétant, selon Harry.

« Ça, c'est une sorte de chambre d'hôte.  
>- Parfaitement compréhensible, oui... Tu y es déjà allé ?<br>- Tu ne trouves pas le chalet étrange, Harry ? Comme s'il était trop bien pour être vrai ?  
>- Vous avez effectué une perquisition ici ?<br>- Oui, sur ordre de Kingsley. Et il a raison, des choses louches se trament par ici... »

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il avait vu un éclair de cheveux blonds à travers la fenêtre. Il s'éloigna de la rambarde à grands pas, Ron le rattrapant rapidement. Il n'expliqua rien à Ron, simplement qu'il était fatigué du voyage et de toutes les émotions.

Malfoy était dans le coin. Draco était à quelques pas de Harry. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Il était la raison principale de son départ. Il aurait pu supporter l'absence des morts, la souffrance de la guerre, les rappels continuels de la vie. C'était le lourd tribut de ceux qui continuaient à vivre, ils le faisaient aussi pour les morts. Ce qu'il avait principalement fui, c'était son attirance de l'époque pour son amant d'antan.

Saleté de Serpentard. Harry avait rompu, contre sa volonté première. Il était tombé amoureux, mais peut-on quitter la personne que l'on aime même quand celle-ci vous a trahie ? Il y avait cru, il avait cru que Malfoy l'aimait un tout petit peu, qu'il ne faisait pas cela juste pour le sexe ou pour une mission. Il y avait tellement cru qu'il avait laissé une part de lui-même dans les bras de l'autre. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment méfiant... Bordel ce qu'il l'avait aimé.

Même y repenser était douloureux. Il avait beau se dire qu'il vivait un mariage parfaitement heureux et paisible avec Ginny, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il l'avait choisie, elle, parce que c'était plus simple. Elle, la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Elle, qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, son amante, son amie. Parce qu'il avait rompu avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il ne voulait pas revenir à Londres parce qu'il risquait de l'y croiser, il le savait. Draco avait pris la suite de son père dans les affaires familiales, ils étaient à la tête d'un domaine immobilier considérable, et d'une entreprise relativement connue. Maintenant, c'était Draco qui s'occupait de toutes ces affaires. Harry avait cru comprendre qu'il voulait faire des études de guérisseur, mais c'était impossible pour lui, ancien Mangemort.

Il lui manquait. Il se souvenait de leurs nuits dans cette chambre, de cet alcool avalé en dernier recours, de tous ces rêves dont ils avaient parlé. Des mots de l'autre. De ses mots à lui. « Tu es ma priorité, et quelque part ça me brise le cœur. » C'était tellement vrai. Et aujourd'hui ?

C'était le passé. Le simple passé. Un passé révolu. La nostalgie des jours anciens. Il aimait Ginny, il l'aimait tellement, elle l'avait sauvé. C'était Ginny qu'il voulait. Sa douceur. Son odeur. Son amour.  
>Oui, c'était elle qu'il voulait.<p>

Pas l'incroyable passion qui l'avait littéralement dévoré durant quelques mois de son adolescence.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 11/03/2012._


	6. Nos erreurs

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur** : Nouveau chapitre ! Un peu bordélique concernant les points de vue, j'espère que vous vous y retrouver. WARNING : j'ai glissé un peu d'esprit pervers à la toute fin, à vos risques et périls. Je tiens à ajouter que non, je n'ai absolument pas fini le chapitre suivant. Il est presque évident que je ne publierai pas le mois prochain, pile pendant mes concours. Mais je ferai un gros effort pour publier le plus vite possible ! En attendant, je vous laisse.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>I'm not proud of how I've been dealing with things...<em>

Une joyeuse effervescence régnait dans la maison des Weasley. Plus exactement, celle de Ron. Un elfe de maison avait préparé le sac pour Ginny, le lourd et disgracieux sac bleu qui contenait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour s'occuper de Lily, et puis d'Albus aussi. Harry avait voulu engager une nounou pour cette soirée exceptionnelle, mais sa femme n'avait pas voulu. Il ferait avec. Hermione non plus n'avait pas cédé, malgré l'hyperactivité du jeune Hugo.

Les dix ans de la mort de Voldemort ne se seraient pas fêtés si Harry avait eu son mot à dire, mais le Ministère est parfois plus fort qu'on ne le croit. Il était plus fort que durant la guerre, avec Kingsley à sa tête. Il avait mis en place le Gala des Combattants, et bien malgré lui Harry avait participé à l'organisation de cette vile célébration. Tous les Aurors étaient conviés, mais avant tout, les participants à la guerre. Et la plupart viendraient. Il le savait.

Aux abords de Londres, une certaine chaleur tombait sur la ville. La pluie ne s'était pas encore invitée, mais elle menaçait. Le temps était lourd, presque étouffant. Harry jeta un œil par la fenêtre, la voiture du Ministère attendait déjà, alors qu'il finissait tout juste de nouer son nœud papillon. Il avait opté pour une robe vert bouteille, tandis que Ginny serait vêtue d'un rouge bordeaux profond. Une touche gryffondorienne, certainement. Il se dépêcha, prit Albus dans ses bras et James par la main, et ils entrèrent dans la voiture. Ils étaient neuf. Une grande famille.

Dans une demi-heure, le coup d'envoi de la soirée serait donné. Et ce serait Harry qui le ferait. Qu'espérer d'autre ? Qui espérer d'autre ? Cet hommage lui revenait, un supposé avantage qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Il avait appris à être dévisagé lors de chacun de ses déplacements. Il s'était fait à l'idée que le monde connaissait ses faits et gestes, tous les jours. Pourtant, ce n'était pas devenu naturel. Comment un parasite aurait-il pu devenir naturel à ses yeux ?

La presse était devenue, si ce n'est une amie, un compagnon familier. Certains avaient dénigré son mariage avec Ginny, la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, la copie de sa pauvre mère rousse sacrifiée pour lui. Peut-être qu'il y avait un fond de vérité, Hermione lui avait parlé de complexe d'Œdipe. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait projeter l'image d'une mère qu'il ne connaissait pas sur une femme qu'il connaissait.

D'autres avaient critiqué son choix de vie en Espagne, fuyant ses responsabilités. C'était vrai et faux à la fois ; devenant Chef des Aurors, il aurait dû déménager à Londres. Mais il n'avait jamais confirmé aucune rumeur. Beaucoup avaient salué son semblant de retour en Angleterre, il y avait déjà quatre ans de cela. Il ne revenait que rarement, quelques nuits à l'improviste, mais il ne manquait jamais le jour de son anniversaire de mariage, cela faisait plaisir à Ginny. On avait même parlé d'une carrière politique. Ce n'était pas pour lui, cependant, il était déjà le centre des attentions alors imaginer tenir le destin d'une nation en main, il ne pouvait pas.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait face à tous ces photographes avides du cliché parfait. C'était le jour, après tout. S'il y avait un jour où il devait vraiment sourire et prêter son visage aux flashs étourdissants, c'était celui-ci. Ginny était restée quelques minutes, à peine le temps de poser, et s'était engouffrée dans le bâtiment avec tous les enfants. Harry, lui, se satisfaisait des questions des journalistes. Quelques minutes encore. Ron et Hermione souriaient, à ses côtés.

Il n'était pas particulièrement impatient de faire le discours de bienvenue au gala, celui d'ouverture, qui consacrerait les victimes et célébrerait la nouvelle ère. La paix des cœurs n'était pas accomplie et ne le serait jamais véritablement : le manque est une fourberie qui frappe au pire moment. Il pensait à Remus, à Tonks, à Fred. À Colin, aussi. Cela faisait 10 longues années.

Il avait eu le temps de jouer son rôle de parrain et de s'occuper souvent du petit Teddy devenu grand, de devenir Auror (puis, des années plus tard, chef des Aurors), d'avoir eu envie d'être père à son tour et d'élever trois enfants... Il avait grandi. Non, il avait vieilli. Le poids des années s'enfonçait doucement en lui, il s'en rendait à peine compte. Il avait apprivoisé l'âge comme d'autres fuyaient l'amour : avec cœur.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Kingsley avait transplané à nouveau dans sa maison, sans crier gare, pour lui annoncer qu'il devenait le Chef du Bureau des Aurors. C'était le 21 juillet 2007, et Ron, Hermione, Rose dormaient chez lui. Il était près de huit heures du matin, et la pluie sévissait déjà. Mauvais temps en Espagne. Il faisait plus beau en Angleterre. Harry remuait son café dans la cuisine spacieuse, regardant d'un air absent le ciel grisâtre, par la baie vitrée.

Il se rappelait ses années à Poudlard. Son cœur se crispa à cette pensée. L'Angleterre lui manquait, mais il ne l'avouerait pas. Parce que ce n'était pas que l'Angleterre qui lui manquait. Cette visite, trois ans plus tôt, et la rencontre impromptue, l'avaient déstabilisé. Mais Ginny avait exprimé sa joie de retourner dans sa patrie, alors il avait cédé. Les voyages s'étaient faits plus nombreux, insidieusement. Elle s'octroyait si souvent des journées solitaires, là-bas.

Il avait pensé avec tristesse qu'ils ne se comprenaient plus, tous les deux. Parce qu'un démon le hantait, parce qu'il ne lui confiait plus toutes ses pensées il avait essayé, mais il avait tant de mal à le dire. Le silence était devenu son arme. L'indifférence était son cheval de bataille. Et Albus... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que la naissance de leur deuxième fils avait été une épreuve pour Ginny. Elle avait arrêté sa carrière de sportive. Et leur couple avait dérapé, petit à petit.

Il avait accueilli avec joie la nouvelle de sa promotion ; elle aussi, pensant qu'ils iraient vivre à Londres. À 27 ans, il devenait le plus jeune Chef des Aurors. Le plus jeune, encore une fois. Comme il avait été le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard depuis un siècle. Comme il avait été le plus jeune Capitaine. Il était fait pour diriger, lui avait affirmé Kingsley.

Et l'échéance des dix ans approchait. Il n'aurait pas pu l'éviter, avec toute la volonté du monde. Dix années que le monde sorcier était « libéré ». Vraiment ?

**oOo**

Dans la voiture qui nous mène à travers les routes sans relief vers Londres, l'ambiance est électrique et joyeuse. Les enfants chahutent dans nos bras, un peu dissipés, excités à l'idée d'assister à une cérémonie très importante. Même Ginny n'arrive pas à les calmer, et d'ailleurs elle ne semble pas le vouloir, vu son sourire en coin. Lily et Hugo se joignent à la ferveur générale, babillant, serrant le poing, et souriant. Je sais que Ron est attendri par son petit, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ma petite dernière.  
>Mais je ne suis pas serein.<p>

Je ne suis pas serein, car j'ignore totalement comment _tout cela_ se passera. Certes, sur le plan technique, tout est parfaitement rodé j'ai répété mon discours des dizaines de fois, nous avons calculé mon entrée sur scène, je connais tous les invités, les journalistes, le menu qui sera servi, je n'ai plus de surprise. Mais... Draco Malfoy sera présent. Ancien combattant de la Guerre.

Dire que je n'aime pas cette perspective est faux. Mais elle ne me réjouit pas pour autant. Cela fait onze ans que nous sommes séparés. Cent trente-deux mois. C'est si long. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu trois vies depuis. Je cligne des yeux et je me vois sous le placard ; je les bouge et je me vois adolescent amoureux ; je les rouvre et je me vois marié avec trois enfants. Et je m'en veux tellement de ressentir encore ces contradictions, de me languir de lui tout en voulant sauver mon couple avec Ginny... je m'en veux pour elle, je détruis inconsciemment notre couple, mais il faut dire qu'elle n'y met pas du sien.

C'est une période difficile pour nous. Il faut que je me reprenne.  
>Je le reverrai ce soir, et alors ? C'est le passé, rien ne se passera en moi.<br>Mon couple avec Ginny va revivre comme avant, s'envoler vers d'autres cieux.

Je ne devrais pas avoir peur de retomber pour lui. J'ai bâti toute une vie avec Ginny, un avenir bleu se déroule devant nous, avec nos enfants, et même si nous traversons un bout de désert, je suis persuadé que nous nous retrouverons. Ou alors je veux l'être ? Au fond, l'amour est toujours présent, et c'est ce qui compte le plus. Plus que de vieux souvenirs blonds.

Elle voudrait revivre à nouveau en Angleterre. Quitter l'Espagne, sa chaleur, son rythme de vie, son éloignement, sa nourriture, ses hommes bruns, et retourner en Angleterre. Là où il pleut deux fois plus que sur la côte espagnole. Là où la vie commence tôt le matin et finit tôt le soir. Là où ses parents, ses frères, ses amis vivent. Là où on mange mal, du moins comparé à l'Espagne. Là où je retrouverai peut-être Draco.

Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. C'était une question si innocente ! J'ai pourtant fait le plus difficile. J'ai posé le premier pas sur le sol anglais il y a trois ans, pas symbolique s'il en est. Depuis, j'y ai fait de nombreuses incursions spontanées.  
>Je ne crois pas que je me sente mieux, mais du moins, je cache mieux mon trouble. Mes bonds du cœur lorsque mes yeux se posaient sur une mèche blonde. Mes tremblements lorsque mes jambes me rapprochaient du quartier du Ministère. Mon intérêt soudain lorsque mes oreilles captaient le nom de Malfoy.<p>

C'est une blague. Une véritable blague. Je me retiens de soupirer, je garde ce sourire à demi hypocrite sur mes lèvres. Elle me regarde, toute heureuse, amoureuse malgré tout. Malgré nos désaccords. Malgré nos absences. Malgré nos disputes.

Je crois en Ginny et moi, en notre couple, en nos enfants. Je voudrais le meilleur pour nous, le meilleur possible. Nous le méritons. J'y crois profondément. C'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir durant cet exil. Je ne renierai pas notre histoire parce que des taches la salissent.  
>Cela n'empêche pas que Draco me réduise encore en bouillie. Je n'ai pas grandi, sur ce point-là. Je n'ai pas vieilli.<p>

Franchement, cette célébration est en train de me mettre la tête à l'envers, j'imagine qu'il doit bien être fier de lui, le père parfait, le mari modèle, l'entrepreneur de génie. Je suis dégoûté.

Il m'enlève la saveur de ce discours d'hommage pour ceux que j'ai aimés. Parce que j'ai envie de le faire le plus rapidement possible, à présent, mais ce serait galvauder leur mémoire, ce serait piétiner tout le respect que j'ai pour eux. Je ne sais même plus si j'ai envie de le voir pour me prouver que je ne ressens plus rien (mais cela, je le sais, je le sais depuis des années...) ou si j'ai envie de l'éviter pour que mes convictions ne se détruisent pas.

J'ai peur qu'il ne m'attire à nouveau. C'est vrai, cette peur me vrille le ventre.

**oOo**

J'ai hésité jusqu'à la dernière minute. J'ai hésité à y aller jusqu'au moment où Astoria m'a apporté une robe verte, d'une couleur si foncée qu'elle en devient presque noire. J'ai hésité à l'enfiler jusqu'à l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur ma merveilleuse femme, splendide dans sa robe rouge.

Nous nous trouvons devant le Ministère et je songe à transplaner dans un tout autre lieu, là où personne ne me saluera avec cette onctuosité feinte dans la voix, là où personne ne connaîtra mon passé de Mangemort et mon actualité de seigneur financier, là où personne n'entendra mes plaintes et mes craintes handicapantes, ma haine du mondain. Je songe à fuir. Moi, Malfoy, songe à fuir.

C'est facile de critiquer ce monde des apparences lorsque l'on y occupe une place si grande. C'est ingrat de le faire, également. Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que personne n'a jamais lu Potter se plaindre des attentions que l'humanité sorcière lui accorde. Et pourtant, le connaissant, je sais qu'il n'aime pas cela. Il n'a jamais aimé être un personnage. Mais contradictoire comme il est, il s'en est créé un. Inviter des journalistes pour présenter ses enfants. Répondre à leurs questions sur sa vie privée. Poser, le sourire aux lèvres, pour des couvertures de magazine.

Moi, je déteste ce monde dans lequel j'ai grandi. Ce monde que mes parents m'ont appris à apprivoiser. Ce monde que ma femme adore tant qu'elle s'y perd. Mais que vaut mon avis face à celui de l'épouse ? Chimères. D'autant plus que je suis plutôt doué dans ce monde.

Fuir cette soirée est totalement vain. Je ne pourrai jamais fuir totalement Harry Potter. Je refuse de quitter l'Angleterre et sans cela, il est impossible d'éviter les images du grand sorcier. J'ai refait ma vie en Angleterre, j'ai une famille que j'aime, j'ai un travail qui m'épanouit. Recommencer ce que j'ai mis des années à ériger, rien qu'à cause d'une personne, cela ne me ressemble pas.

Je me transforme à l'évocation de cet homme. C'est une évidence que j'ai réussi à cacher jusqu'à présent, tant bien que mal. Une évidence qui me vrille le cœur car je sais qu'elle est encore présente, même aujourd'hui. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Le revoir, dix ans après, c'est ressentir l'impatience, c'est expérimenter la peur, c'est _vouloir_. Je suis un adulte civilisé, je suis un Malfoy. J'ai appris à voiler mes émotions, j'ai vécu sur des mensonges toute ma vie, j'ai apprivoisé l'immoralité de telle manière qu'elle est ancrée en moi, et n'en sortira plus. Personne ne verra rien.

Est-ce une raison pour ne pas être effrayé face à la liste des possibilités qui s'ouvrent devant moi ? Aucune promesse, mais rien ne s'oublie. Des rêves, des espoirs, des désillusions. Je le sais, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Cette force me dépasse allégrement.

Cady, notre elfe de maison, porte la belle besace ornée qui contient toutes les affaires de Scorpius, et quelques jouets. C'est elle qui va s'occuper de lui tandis que ses parents vont passer de groupe en groupe, saluant avec plus ou moins de déférence, souriant sans discontinuer malgré les crampes de joues, buvant du champagne (la meilleure invention française !) et croquant dans des petits fours. Après tout, c'est une réception ministérielle, on ne peut s'y rendre sans faire honneur à la nourriture.

Après une bouffée d'air, je m'engouffre dans le couloir rouge, d'où des éclats de voix nous parviennent. Scorpius s'accroche à ma main, tandis qu'Astoria reste légèrement en retrait. On nous demande nos noms à l'entrée, nous sommes débarrassés de nos capes et entrons dans le grand salon de réception.

Une explosion de voix et de rires nous envahit, mon fils se réfugie dans mes jambes. Trahissant mon éducation parfaite, je choisis de ne pas l'ignorer et de le porter dans mes bras, quelques secondes, le temps de le rassurer avec ma petite voix. Ma femme me regarde, légèrement horrifiée, alors je confie notre enfant à Cady et accepte avec joie une boisson qu'un serveur me propose.

« Que crois-tu faire ?  
>- Juste mon devoir de père. Et maintenant, mon devoir d'ancien combattant de la Guerre. »<p>

Un rapide coup d'œil m'indique qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé, ce qui est surprenant vu le nombre déjà impressionnant de personnes dans la salle. Mais il n'est que 19h30, il a probablement des obligations de Chef des Aurors ou autres bêtises semblables.

Après sa promotion, je crois qu'il effectuait plus de missions. Cette logique qui n'en est pas une m'a toujours étonné, mais je n'en faisais pas montre. Qui étais-je pour m'intéresser aux faits et gestes de Mr. Potter ?

« Comment se porte votre père, Mr. Malfoy ? » Oh, très bien, il m'a encore critiqué hier pour avoir mal mené (à ses yeux) la maison familiale mais tout va bien, ce n'est pas moi qui la dirige depuis plus de neuf ans après tout, je suis au-dessus de cela.  
>« Il va à merveille, merci de prendre de ses nouvelles ! » C'est beau l'hypocrisie. J'en bois mon champagne d'autant plus rapidement, à grandes gorgées peu distinguées. Et ma femme me coule un regard meurtrier, une fois qu'elle s'est assurée que personne ne la regardait.<p>

Allez, encore deux heures et je pourrai partir sans paraître impoli.

Mais voici qu'il arrive, les conversations se font plus feutrées. Il se dirige droit vers sa femme, qui est assise sur un fauteuil, leur bébé dans les bras. Je ne me gêne pas pour le détailler avidement.

Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis onze ans, pas en vrai du moins, et c'est peu dire qu'il a changé. Ses traits se sont durcis. Il n'a plus cette douceur d'antan qui faisait tout son charme. Mais il n'en est pas moins charmant, à ma grande surprise. Le voir embrasser sa femme et sa petite fille, quel tableau émouvant. Mais ce détour à peine effectué, il monte sur l'estrade.

Je ne sens plus mon cœur tellement il bat fort.

**oOo**

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de mon retard. Certains m'ont vu discuter avec les journalistes, je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas prendre autant de temps. »

Harry avait du mal à poser sa voix, elle tremblait encore un peu. Les rires de la foule ne l'aidaient pas particulièrement à reprendre le fil de ce discours à moitié improvisé. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier se moquait de lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, rien que pour se calmer. Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la salle. Il rouvrit les yeux. Son regard glissa sur une chevelure blonde. Il s'empressa de regarder ailleurs, de reprendre sa feuille, mais le mal était fait.

« Je voudrais tous vous remercier d'être venus ce soir. Il y a dix ans, vous avez participé à la chute de Voldemort, et rien ne récompensera assez votre courage et votre détermination. »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son souffle se coupait à chaque phrase. Ses pensées virevoltaient sans s'arrêter. Il était incapable de calmer son angoisse soudaine. Il savait que c'était _lui_, cette fois. Il ne parviendrait pas à l'éviter, et il n'en avait pas envie.

« J'aimerais trois minutes de silence en souvenir de ceux que nous avons perdus. »

Tous s'exécutèrent, les yeux baissés. Mais Draco les garda levés, comme par défi, pour surveiller ce que faisait son ancien ennemi de rien. Et Harry les leva, doucement, et son regard vert plongea dans celui plus froid du blond. Souffle coupé. Honte rougie. Immobilité forcée.

Comment réagir ?

« La guerre nous a amputés de personnes chères à notre cœur. Elle a également détruit notre économie, affaibli notre moral. Mais c'est un espoir tout autre qui m'anime aujourd'hui, qui nous anime tous. La vie a repris, malgré tout, et je suis ravi de constater que nous sommes tous ici, présents, réunis pour célébrer bien plus que la chute d'un sorcier, de temps noirs. Vous êtes les bâtisseurs de notre monde. »

Harry s'était résigné à faire un discours politique, lui qui détestait tant la politique, constata Draco. Il ne reconnaissait plus la personne qu'il avait aimée, des années auparavant. Il ne pouvait croire que sa femme l'avait changé à ce point, elle n'était pas un tyran, il le savait. L'air espagnol était-il si mauvais ? Avec amertume, Draco se félicita de ne pas avoir quitté le manoir dans le Wiltshire pour son château en Espagne.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent soudain, tirant l'ancien Serpentard du tourbillon de ses pensées. Il s'y joignit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne lui connaissait pas de talent d'orateur, mais après onze ans, il était normal de changer. Non ?  
>Il aurait voulu que l'autre ne change jamais.<p>

Et cela lui coûtait tant de se l'avouer.

**oOo**

L'inconvénient, quand on est le Héros du monde sorcier, c'est que durant ce genre de soirées, on n'est jamais seul. Jamais. Même pour aller aux toilettes. Heureusement, ce n'est que Ron qui m'a accompagné. Boire autant de champagne, cela ne me réussit clairement pas.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud, dans la salle ?  
>- Il y a un balcon, tu peux aller prendre l'air. Et arrête de boire, tu ris comme une fille.<br>- C'est toi la fille. »

Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, je ris comme une fille. Mais une fille élégante, avec une énième coupe de champagne à la main. Je suis certain que Ginny va me faire dormir sur le canapé, elle est déjà en colère contre mon discours. Elle est persuadée que tout le monde va croire que je brigue le poste de Ministre de la Magie. Ce qui est totalement faux.

C'est bizarre comme le sol n'est pas totalement stable. On dirait que je fais pipi dans un bateau en mouvement, c'est assez drôle en fait. Quelqu'un ouvre la porte mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir cette personne, puisqu'elle s'enfuit immédiatement.

« C'est moi qui fais fuir les gens ? Mais je suis gentil tu sais.  
>- Oui, je sais. Avale ça, Harry, s'il te plaît.<br>- C'est quoi ?  
>- Tu te sentiras mieux après, je te le promets.<br>- C'est vrai que j'ai un peu envie de… »

Vomir. Zut alors.

Mon pas est plus assuré lorsque je sors des toilettes, grâce à mon meilleur ami. La salle est moins pleine que tout à l'heure. Mais cela fait presque quatre heures que j'ai tenu mon petit discours, il est temps de débarrasser le plancher. Je remarque ma femme en pleine discussion avec... Astoria. Oh. Je préfère modifier ma trajectoire et me rendre sur le balcon, avec un autre verre d'alcool. Puisque j'ai tout éliminé, il faut bien que je récupère. Ron, lui, se dirige vers Hermione, qui est en pleine discussion avec Kingsley.

Profitant de l'air frais qui me dégrise légèrement, je respire à pleins poumons, comme si c'était la première goulée d'air rafraîchissant depuis quelques heures, ce qui est probablement vrai par ailleurs. J'ai passé ma soirée à faire semblant de sourire, à raconter un peu ma vie de famille, à être gratifiant pour les « Merci » qu'on me donnait à tour de langue.

Je n'aperçois pas immédiatement Draco, mais lui a dû me voir dès que j'ai pénétré dans son espace vital. Après tout, il était seul sur ce balcon avant que je n'arrive.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai évité toute la soirée. Délibérément. Nous savons tous les deux que nos regards se sont croisés lors des minutes de silence que j'ai demandées. Nous n'avons pas oublié notre passé sulfureux et gardé secret. C'était stupide de ma part. Je lève les yeux pour regarder droit devant moi. C'est trop difficile de le fixer. J'ai peut-être des années de plus, mais par Salazar, je n'ai pas grandi.

« Tu bois du Whisky Pur Feu, maintenant ?  
>- J'en buvais déjà il y a onze ans, tu sais. »<p>

**oOo**

Oh que oui, je le sais. Je crois que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'associer le Whisky Pur Feu et Potter. Il avait pris l'habitude de m'attendre avec un verre. Et parfois, il buvait bien plus qu'un verre. Cela m'inquiétait quelque peu, je me demandais s'il n'était pas alcoolique. Et vu comment il a bu ce soir, je me pose encore la question.

Oui, je l'ai observé toute la soirée, cela pose un problème à quelqu'un ?

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile de le voir, assis à une autre table, riant avec ses acolytes, et de ne pas pouvoir aller lui parler. Je me suis habitué à son image, les magazines l'affichent dès que possible, mais de le savoir à quelques mètres de moi, c'est totalement différent. La probabilité de sentir son odeur, d'entendre sa voix s'adresser à moi, de le toucher, est beaucoup plus grande que celle que j'avais de le croiser par hasard dans la rue.

Le voir devant moi, en train de tourner avec délicatesse son verre dans l'air, son poignet totalement visible, éveille de vieux souvenirs en moi. Des sentiments de pitié, probablement. Une touche d'attendrissement, sûrement.

J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. À quel point cette pulsion est-elle mauvaise ?

« Je ne t'ai pas félicité pour la naissance de Scorpius.  
>- Je ne l'ai pas fait non plus pour James, Albus et Lily. »<p>

Il continue à regarder droit devant lui, à éviter mon regard. Je brûle d'envie de lui demander pourquoi. Décidément, j'ai beaucoup trop d'envies ce soir, alors je me rabats sur ma coupe de champagne. La cinquième de la soirée. Je dois avoir les joues bien rougies sous l'alcool, mais c'est agréable de se sentir légèrement partir.

Le silence entre nous n'est pas pesant. Je ne l'aime pas pour autant, ce silence. Lourd de non-dits. Lorsque nous ne parlons pas, nous nous signifions que nous avons trop à nous dire. Est-ce toujours comme cela, lorsqu'un être humain croise une personne avec qui il a partagé son lit, ses désirs, ses pensées ?

C'est étouffant de le voir debout à côté de moi, en réalité.

Ai-je cessé de l'aimer, un jour ?

« Tu sais que nos deux femmes discutent, de l'autre côté ?  
>- Non. J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas jouer les vilaines.<br>- Nous avons grandi, elles resteront sages. »

Je ne sais même pas comment se passe son mariage. Il est probablement heureux et amoureux. Il le mérite vraiment. Je préférerais qu'il soit heureux et amoureux avec moi, mais il a choisi. Oh, l'alcool me fait penser des choses illogiques. Moi aussi, je suis marié, heureux. Pas amoureux, certes, mais Astoria m'apporte tant, plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Onze ans plus tard. Je suis toujours aussi désespéré, semble-t-il. Et lui, il a avancé, comme tout le monde aurait fait à sa place. Et moi, j'ai stagné, comme la personne complètement irrationnelle que je suis.

Je suis sinistre, comme personne. Je n'aimerais pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi.

**oOo**

Je n'ai pas envie que Draco comprenne que l'alcool m'a rendu faible, que mes sens sont émoussés et que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout, malgré la potion ingurgitée, alors je m'appuie sur la balustrade, et regarde devant moi le paysage se dessiner difficilement. Mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et je me sens légèrement moins nauséeux.

Je me sens stupide de l'avoir évité. Rien ne se passe réellement dans mon cœur, le savoir à mes côtés n'a réveillé aucun vieux sentiment enfoui. Tout va bien. Tout va tellement bien. Je me sens stupide d'avoir eu peur.

Nous sommes des adultes, à présent. De vrais adultes, mariés, pères. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour que je le craigne. Mais peut-être est-ce plus simple de ne pas s'inquiéter quand on est à demi soûl, qu'on ne parle que très peu et qu'on ne se voit pas du tout. Maintenant que je me suis rapproché de lui, que ses yeux me brûlent le cœur, que son odeur m'agrippe au cou, je n'y arrive plus.

L'alcool me délie la langue, je suppose que c'est un mal pour un bien. Ma fierté contre la vérité.

« Tu sais que je t'ai vu il y a quatre ans, quand je suis revenu pour la première fois.  
>- Ah oui ?<br>- Je ne suis pas sûr. Dans l'ancienne Cabane Hurlante.  
>- J'y suis souvent puisque j'en suis le nouveau propriétaire.<br>- Ron ne me l'avait pas dit, ça. Mais ça m'a fait bizarre de te voir. Comme si... Ça m'a ramené des années en arrière. Au temps où nous étions heureux et amoureux tous les deux. Mais maintenant... tu as Astoria, et j'ai Ginny.  
>- Tu as Ginny, en effet. »<p>

Si je devais choisir un moment pour lui dire que j'avais fui l'Angleterre à cause de lui, ce serait celui-ci. Ce silence gêné entre nous, que je déteste profondément, qui me met tellement mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas fier de moi, d'avoir laissé mes sentiments diriger mes actes. Je ne suis pas fier de la manière avec laquelle je me suis occupé de ces choses. Ah, ces choses. Un mot tellement utile pour cacher la douceur des sentiments, derrière la dureté de la rationalité.

« Je...  
>- Tu sais, j'ai quitté l'Angleterre pour ne plus te croiser. » Ouf. Je l'ai craché, sans même écouter ce qu'il voulait me dire.<p>

Ce n'est que la vérité. Pendant les quelques mois durant lesquels nous nous sommes fréquentés, nous avions pris l'habitude de nous dire la vérité sur nos sentiments. Du moins, je le croyais. J'étais vraiment amoureux. J'étais tellement amoureux. J'acceptais sa mission en silence, parce que je pensais que, quelle qu'elle soit, c'était la mort assurée pour lui s'il me la confiait. J'ai accepté la personne que j'ai vue sous les fards.

Ce n'est que le passé.

**oOo**

Quel con. Quel con ! J'ai toujours dit qu'il me rendait vulgaire, que ma langue se relâchait lorsque je venais à parler de lui. Pense-t-il réellement pouvoir me dire que son absence prolongée en Angleterre et dans ses fonctions d'Auror est entièrement de ma faute ? C'est plus simple, après tout, de rejeter son inexpérience et son immaturité sur un blond Serpentard. Son ennemi d'antan.

Je me retiens de lui jeter au visage le contenu de mon verre d'alcool : non seulement ce serait du gâchis, mais il empesterait toute la maison de son ami le rouquin et j'ai beau ne pas l'apprécier particulièrement, sa femme est presque une amie pour moi. Après avoir passé ma scolarité à l'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe, je sais que ce n'est pas crédible, mais elle me fascinait vraiment, à l'époque. Je contiens ma colère en allumant une cigarette. Si Astoria me voyait, elle me tuerait, mais elle ne me voit pas.

« Fumer tue.  
>- Je suis au courant, Potty.<br>- Comment va Scorpius, alors ? Je l'ai à peine vu ce soir.  
>- Il vient de faire une canine, il a été insupportable cette dernière semaine. »<p>

Bien sûr, allons sur un terrain non accidenté.

Je crois que je lui en veux. De faire miroiter un autre futur qui aurait pu. De ne pas faire comme si notre passé n'existait plus du tout. De jouer la carte de l'ancien amant totalement honnête qui est passé à autre chose.

Je lui en veux d'avoir avancé alors que je stagne.

« Et tes enfants, alors ? Ils ont été agités, eux.  
>- Ne m'en parle pas ! James nous pique des colères à bout de champ, Albus parle un peu alors il n'arrête pas, et Lily fatigue sa mère. Faites des enfants, qu'ils disaient !<br>- James a montré des signes de magie ?  
>- Pas encore, mais nous ne sommes pas inquiets. »<p>

Forcément, la famille Potter est l'une des plus puissantes, et ne parlons pas des Weasley ! Ginevra Weasley. La petite sœur du meilleur ami. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie lorsque je la vois, radieuse, à côté de son merveilleux mari. Je jalouse tous ceux qui sont proches de Harry, de toute façon.

Les inconvénients de l'amour, dira-t-on.

Je m'en veux d'avoir accepté de venir à la soirée. Elle s'est terminée comme je le craignais : lui, moi, nos quatre vérités, je suis blessé, il est soulagé. Je pensais que ces affres étaient terminées depuis longtemps, mais il faut croire que vieillir n'a rien changé à cette relation-là. L'honnêteté concernant nos sentiments. Mais lui dire que je l'aime tuerait tout. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Alors je me tais, et je savoure sa proximité.

**oOo**

L'atmosphère calme qui régnait sur le balcon surprit Ginny lorsqu'elle vint chercher son mari. Les douze coups de minuit sonnaient, tandis qu'elle lui prenait son verre qu'il venait de terminer. Elle salua poliment Malfoy, sans trop en faire. Il en fut soulagé, il n'aurait pas supporté de jouer l'hypocrite avec elle. Astoria, légèrement en retrait, semblait attendre son époux. Elle était toujours aussi belle, et il ressentit une pointe d'affection envers elle.

Ce soir-là, il le savait, ils feraient l'amour. Elle était bien trop séduisante pour que cela soit innocent. Son sourire mutin le lui confirmait alors qu'il lui chuchotait une quelconque phrase dans l'oreille. Il appréciait sa profonde amitié et son attirance envers sa femme. Elles lui rendaient la vie plus aisée, plus glissante, plus agréable. Elle avait peut-être deviné qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais mis au pied du mur. C'était, après tout, un mariage arrangé.

Harry resta à respirer l'air frais dans les bras de sa femme, qu'il embrassait avec douceur. Il se sentait jeune, adolescent, à ses premiers émois. Il avait envie de retrouver la Ginny dont il était tombé amoureux, la femme audacieuse qui l'émoustillait furtivement, l'amoureuse sexy qu'il prenait plaisir à caresser en public, discrètement. Et s'il se fiait aux mains de sa bien-aimée, qui s'attardaient sous sa robe, il passerait une excellente nuit.

Les couples Malfoy, Potter, Weasley et Shacklebolt étaient les derniers encore présents. Rapidement, le Ministre de la Magie félicita Potter pour la soirée, complimenta encore une fois les femmes sur leurs belles tenues, remercia Weasley, n'oublia pas de glisser un mot à Malfoy. Il était minuit passé, le sommeil attaquait les enfants qui dormaient presque debout.

Un transplanage d'escorte plus tard, les Potter-Weasley étaient arrivés dans la demeure de Ron et Hermione. Les parents déshabillèrent leurs enfants, qui se glissèrent avec joie dans leurs draps frais, et s'endormirent sans plus attendre. Hermione partit se coucher, épuisée de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Ginny fit quant à elle un détour par la salle de bains.

Les garçons discutèrent autour d'un verre ambré, comme ils n'avaient pas pu le faire depuis une semaine. La vie défilait si vite qu'ils ne s'étaient que peu vus les derniers jours. Depuis les débuts de leur collaboration dans le Bureau des Aurors, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver au pub lorsque l'un revenait de mission, lorsque l'autre sortait d'une longue journée de travail et avait besoin de se détendre. C'était leur rendez-vous masculin et il ne serait jamais venu l'idée à leurs femmes de le leur retirer.

Lorsque Ginny revint, Harry le prit comme un signal. « Viens te coucher », disait-elle. Ou plutôt, « viens me faire l'amour ». Cela faisait dix ans qu'il faisait l'amour avec Ginny. Et c'était toujours aussi délicieux. Ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils se disaient tout, évitant les déceptions. Dix ans que sa langue glissait sur les courbes blanches de sa femme. Dix ans que son sexe glissait en elle comme une évidence. Dix ans que ses mains épousaient ses formes sans hésiter.

Et pourtant, ce soir, il hésitait. Il n'hésitait jamais d'habitude.

Des kilomètres plus loin, les parents Malfoy embrassaient leur fils dès qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte du premier salon, signal pour Cady qui comprit que le petit Scorpius devait être couché immédiatement. Une fois l'elfe de maison hors de vue, Draco plaqua sa femme contre la froide porte de leur chambre à coucher. Son dos cognait contre les aspérités rugueuses du bois sculpté. Ses soupirs à peine audibles éveillaient tous les sens des deux amants. Il la voulait, maintenant, rudement.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas montré un tel enthousiasme à l'idée de faire l'amour à sa femme. Mais ce soir, c'était presque bestial. Il voulait la sentir autour de lui, il voulait qu'elle lui crie son plaisir, il voulait une satisfaction physique et rien d'autre. Elle n'était pas en reste. Son souffle court à cause de l'excitation qui parcourait tous ses membres l'affaiblissait encore plus. Ses cheveux lâchés qui tombaient sur son visage rougi la rendaient encore plus attirante. Sa voix tremblante qui le suppliait, suppliait de mettre fin au supplice...

Sur le tapis moelleux, il se dit que finalement, il n'aimait peut-être pas Potter si fort que cela.

Dans la chambre d'amis, Harry ne bougeait pas. Ginny se laissa tomber sur le lit dans sa nuisette blanche, légère, vaporeuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne se jetait pas sur elle, offerte, faible, désireuse. Elle commença à soulever légèrement sa nuisette, à dévoiler ses jambes blanches, si belles, à glisser ses doigts sur l'absence de sous-vêtements.

« Baise-moi, Potter. »

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il retira sa ceinture. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit vulgaire ce soir-là. Mais il se retrouva quand même nu, face à elle, son hésitation enfouie au fond du cœur.

« Baise-moi comme si tu ne m'avais pas baisée depuis dix ans. »

Oh, non, il ne pouvait pas l'écouter. Cela le ramenait des années en arrière, quand Draco et lui... Il la bâillonna à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Puis il reprit le contrôle. Le contrôle total sur ses sentiments, et sur son corps, sur leurs corps. Et il ne pensa pas à Draco quand elle glissa sa langue sur son membre, il ne pensa pas à Draco quand sa jouissance explosa, il ne pensa pas à Draco quand il trembla après.

Ils discutèrent toute la nuit. Ils s'occupèrent de Lily, ils firent l'amour, ils discutèrent, ils mangèrent un en-cas. Ils se retrouvèrent un peu, en tant que couple. Comme Harry l'avait deviné, espéré, souhaité. Et Harry avait confiance, plus que jamais.

« Et si nous nous installions ici ?  
>- Tu veux bien revenir en Angleterre ?<br>- Rien ne m'en empêche. »

Plus rien ne l'en empêchait, en effet. Pas même cette image fantôme de Malfoy, qui ne lui traversait pas l'esprit quand il embrassait Ginny.

C'était un nouveau départ. Ou un retour en arrière.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 11/04/2012._


	7. Nos réparations

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je vous ai manqué, n'est-ce pas ? Trêve de plaisanteries, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Il se passe à peine quelques mois après le précédent, rien de grandiose ne se déroule (comme dans à peu près tous les chapitres, vous me direz). Quelques points de vue alternés, cette fois encore. Normalement c'est suffisamment clair pour ne pas gêner la lecture. Le prochain chapitre arrive dans moins d'un mois, promis ! Mais il n'en reste vraiment plus beaucoup, encore trois ou quatre.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>When will I get my chance to burn the shoulders of the women and the men who dance when they're in love, who give into romance like hands give into gloves?<em>

« Un nouveau départ. Ou un retour en arrière. »

Je me sentais totalement floué, trahi par ses mots. Il m'avait envoyé une carte pour me signaler son retour à Londres, dans le mois qui avait suivi le Gala des dix ans. Comme s'il n'attendait que de me revoir pour revenir. Il les avait répétés, devant la presse, devant tous ces rapaces qui, eux, n'attendaient qu'un faux pas du Héros. Oui, on l'avait loué, mais il était temps qu'il redescende de son piédestal. C'était ainsi. C'était la vie.

Un nouveau départ. Pour lui, pour sa petite famille. Pour ses enfants, James, Albus et Lily. Pour sa carrière, pour honorer sa promotion en tant que chef des Aurors. Pour la santé de sa femme, qui n'en pouvait plus de l'isolement relatif dans laquelle l'Espagne la plongeait. Mais pas pour nous, pas pour lui et moi.

Un retour en arrière. J'ai senti que c'était dangereux. Cela s'est avéré comme tel. D'une férocité implacable. D'une vérité inévitable. D'une bêtise insupportable. Mais toute bêtise qu'elle est, je m'y suis plongé à corps perdu. Et je me noie sous le débit de l'inimitié qui nous lie publiquement, sous le flot du désir qui nous attaque constamment.

Il n'était pas revenu depuis deux mois que nous étions redevenus amants. Plus ou moins. En public, nous travaillons notre relation, nous clamons notre envie de faire table rase du passé, nous prétendons dépasser notre colère d'adolescents. Nous ne faisons pas table rase du passé, nous couchons ensemble nous ne dépassons pas notre colère d'adolescents, nous l'instrumentalisons pour notre plaisir.

Quelle avancée.

Peut-on repartir d'une fin qui n'a plus de lieu d'existence ? Les pierres sur lesquelles il se tenait lorsqu'il a rompu ont été détruites. Brûlées. Fondues. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Peut-on repartir d'une fin qui n'a plus lieu d'exister ? Les fondements de notre rupture sont devenus vains. Vides. Inutiles. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes.

Le nouveau départ, pour nous, ne sera jamais complet. Alors je n'en parle plus, même si je n'en finis pas de l'aimer. J'étouffe lorsqu'il s'absente trop longtemps. Je me languis lorsqu'il sort la carte du silence. C'est un retour en arrière, c'est une transposition de notre schéma adoré, c'est l'excitation de se voir en cachette, c'est l'impatience de se retrouver, c'est l'amour exalté comme je ne m'en souvenais plus.

Il est marié, il a des enfants. Je suis marié, j'ai un enfant. Tromper ma femme ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Tromper sa femme ? Assurément. Je suis plus attaché à Astoria qu'il ne semble l'être à Ginny. Est-ce si difficile ? Ginny a eu un coup de foudre inexplicable pour Harry, dès la première fois qu'elle l'a vu sur le quai, alors qu'elle n'avait que 10 ans. Elle a continué dans son amour à sens unique quand elle a eu 11 ans, je me souviens de la Saint-Valentin et du poème. Elle a papillonné ailleurs, beaucoup, alors que lui, si peu. Je reste persuadé qu'il s'est marié avec elle pour la facilité. Pour se venger, aussi, probablement. Se venger du peu de vie adolescente qu'on lui a accordé. Se venger des responsabilités d'adulte qui l'ont étreint si jeune. Se venger de ses douleurs de jeune homme, à peine refermées.

Le crépitement des vagues contre les roches poudrées de la falaise me berce. Sa respiration douce et apaisée, sous le soleil levant de cette fin d'été, me passionne. Aucun autre bruit ne brise ce silence bienvenu, cette alcôve de calme. Cette musique me rappelle tous nos faux pas.

Cette musique me renvoie en pleine figure le grand écart que nous devons faire entre notre vie privée et notre vie publique. Notre désir charnel et ardent contre notre cordialité à peine tiède. Personne ne doit deviner, pas même Hermione. Nous savourons notre paix, ce soir.

C'est la première nuit que nous passons ensemble. Ce n'est pas le premier mensonge que nous servons à nos femmes. Astoria a l'habitude de mes nuits hors du foyer familial, même si d'ordinaire je suis rentré lorsqu'elle s'étire, le matin. Ginny connaît l'usure de ce métier difficile de chef des Aurors, même si d'ordinaire Ron accompagne Harry lors de ces longues nuits.

C'est la plus belle nuit que j'ai passée depuis qu'il m'a quitté. Ce n'est pas la seule nuit libérée de mes angoisses usuelles. J'apprécie Astoria plus que de raison, même si elle ne m'a jamais rendu fou d'elle. Est-ce stupide d'affirmer que je suis capable d'aimer Astoria avec ma tête et Harry avec mon cœur ?

Je me sens ivre de bonheur. Malgré le danger, malgré la bêtise, malgré la clandestinité.

Il m'a volé notre second « premier baiser ». Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que nous nous parlions en public, en sentant les regards peser sur nous lorsque nous nous croisions dans un bureau, un couloir, un quelque part, comme si l'un d'entre nous allait perdre son calme et attaquer l'autre. C'était des échanges très cordiaux, à vrai dire, et très brefs également. La cordialité froide et l'exquise amabilité que deux personnes qui se sont détestées entretiennent. Nous avions déjeuné tous les deux un jour, l'événement avait occupé une page entière de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, car le détail de notre repas, ce que nous avions commandé, les sujets abordés, notre passé d'élèves à Poudlard, puis la guerre, puis ses conséquences ont été rappelés.

Il m'a volé notre second « premier baiser ». Après notre premier déjeuner en tête à tête, qui avait suscité bien des remous, il m'avait chuchoté rapidement « viens dans mon bureau ». Je n'ai pas osé refuser, je n'ai pas voulu refuser, alors qu'il allait par les canalisations pour se rendre au Ministère. Je suis passé par l'entrée des visiteurs, n'ayant pas envie d'arriver en même temps que lui. La petite balade que j'ai pu faire dans le Londres moldu et pollué m'a presque dégoûté de la ville.

Il m'a volé notre second « premier baiser ». J'ai frappé à sa porte, obligeamment. Sa secrétaire m'avait jeté un œil puis était retournée à son travail, comme si ma présence était attendue. J'ai tourné la poignée, il a claqué la porte, a jeté un coup de baguette et j'étais plaqué contre le bois dur, ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue taquinant la mienne, son corps contre le mien. La tension était tellement forte entre nous que cette explosion de sa part ne m'a pas étonné. Il me l'a volé, mais je n'ai pas rechigné, je l'attendais depuis si longtemps. Je le lui aurais offert bien plus tôt, s'il s'était manifesté.

Je ne peux rien espérer de plus, j'ai déjà beaucoup trop.

Je me relève un peu dans le lit et profite de son sommeil pour travailler un peu. Cela gâche le glamour et l'image idyllique de notre week-end, mais il ne le sait pas, puisqu'il dort. Je sors une plume et mon carnet, mais le grattement le réveille. Je range le tout d'un geste rapide, mais rien n'échappe à son regard acéré d'ex-Attrapeur.

« Tu bossais sur Le Refuge ?  
>- C'est la fin du mois, j'ai les comptes à faire.<br>- Tout se passe bien en ce moment ?  
>- Non, pas vraiment. »<p>

Pas vraiment, parce que Le Refuge, comme Harry l'appelle, me donne du fil à retordre, des coups d'épée dans l'eau, pour si peu de résultats positifs. Mais comme toujours, c'est l'hiver qui apporte ses difficultés. L'été n'est là que pour faire la jonction. Chaque année, le mois de septembre est d'une fadeur inexpliquée.

Après avoir récupéré tout l'héritage de Père, j'ai repris en main le patrimoine familial. Mère ne voulait plus qu'il s'occupe de cela, mais plutôt d'elle, pour changer un peu. Je suis vraiment heureux de les voir amoureux. Les mariages de raison sont tellement nombreux — et j'en sais quelque chose — qu'ils ont raison d'en profiter, tous les deux.

J'avais envie de me démarquer un peu de la patte Malfoy paternelle, ce qui est extrêmement compliqué lorsque le dit père est encore vivant et que ses clients traitent avec moi. Alors j'ai décidé d'ouvrir une association caritative pour aider les SDF sorciers. Ils se cachent bien, dans le monde moldu, mais ne sont pas reconnus... J'ai voulu un centre où ils pourraient recommencer une vie, prendre un nouveau départ, oublier leur passé un endroit où ils apprendraient un métier, rencontreraient des personnes, socialiseraient avec les autres.

C'est Hermione qui, discrètement, derrière le dos de tous, m'a aidé à construire le projet, trouver le lieu idéal, diffuser l'idée. Sans aucune arrière-pensée, sans relent de rancune, elle m'a aidé. Et nous sommes devenus amis, si tant est qu'on puisse dire d'une personne que l'on ne fréquente pas qu'elle est son amie. Nous échangeons des hiboux, nous déjeunons de temps en temps ensemble, elle est l'avocat officiel du Refuge maintenant.

C'est elle qui m'a convaincu de ne jamais, jamais laisser tomber Harry. Alors j'aime Harry, silencieusement, mais passionnément. Cela ne m'empêche pas de la laisser dans l'ignorance de ma situation actuelle. Parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu.

Je déteste ma situation actuelle tout en l'adulant. Je regrette les demi-actes que nous n'assumons pas et embrasse pleinement le mensonge de notre relation. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas penser à ce que nous n'avons pas, je préfère me concentrer sur ce que nous possédons déjà. C'est là que repose notre histoire, c'est là que repose notre amour. Et toutes nos erreurs, et tous nos non-dits, sont occultés ce matin.

Occultés par un baiser. Occultés par ses mains baladeuses. Occultés par mon abdication.

**oOo**

« Je t'aime. » La litanie tournait dans ma tête, les mots me brûlaient la gorge, les lettres volaient dans mon esprit, mais ma voix ne les prononçait pas. Le reconnaître, c'était m'exposer encore un peu plus, peut-être jusqu'au point de non-retour. Je n'étais pas prêt à quitter ma sécurité affective. Et pourtant, sans lui, j'étais redevenu l'orphelin que j'avais été durant 11 ans.

Ai-je jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que lui ? J'en doute. Je suis certain que non. Et pourtant, je lui ai dit tellement plus important que « je t'aime », je lui ai dit que j'avais quitté Londres à cause de lui, je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait manqué plus que tout ce que je pensais, je lui ai dit. J'ai été trop courageux.

Il ne m'a jamais rien dit, il n'a jamais esquissé un geste approbateur en public, il n'a jamais rejeté un mot cordial venant de moi. Lui qui n'était pas si réservé lorsque nous étions plus jeunes... en privé, du moins. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir retrouvé tout en ayant perdu.

Mais il était influencé par Voldemort, à l'époque, pas par son amour pour moi. Son retour total vers moi est probablement la seule marque d'affection qu'il ne m'offrira jamais. On ne divorce pas, chez les Malfoy, je le sais et je le regrette. On ne devient pas ami avec son ennemi juré d'enfance. S'il m'aime, il me le cache bien. Il me désire, bien sûr qu'il me désire, ses gestes me le prouvent assez. Ses baisers se font doux comme une friandise, son attention me touche parce qu'il sait où appuyer.

Je l'aime assez pour accepter qu'il ne m'aime pas autant. Je l'aime assez pour supporter qu'il me désire seulement. Je l'aime assez pour ne pas désespérer parce qu'il est toujours là, dans les parages.

Les étoiles s'allument une à une dans ce ciel lourd, bleu, violet, indigo, surplombant la mer grondante, ce claquement des vagues contre la pierre dure, alors qu'il est allongé sur moi, sous la brise du bord de mer. Je le sens fatigué, il cède rapidement au sommeil, et je me plonge dans mes regrets. Dans la vie que nous aurions pu avoir.

Une autre vie que celle des continuelles cachotteries, à tout le monde, à nos amis, à nos conjointes, à nos enfants. Une autre vie que celle des baisers volés dans un bureau, des déjeuners officiels et moins officiels, des lettres emplies de désir dissimulées sous des courriers du Ministère. Une autre vie que la nôtre.

Regretter ma vie actuelle, ce serait de l'ingratitude.

Ses beaux yeux me sont fermés, ses cheveux blonds se glissent entre mes doigts, il commence à faire froid, j'invoque un sort pour nous protéger. Je respire encore l'air salé qui emplit mes poumons du goût du bonheur. Si j'avais imaginé que revenir en Angleterre me mènerait tout au nord du pays, dans une petite maison abandonnée au bord de la mer, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde.

J'aurais aimé qu'il voie cette beauté de la nature, mais sa journée l'a épuisé. Notre escapade d'un court week-end lui aura coûté tant d'énergie... J'avais passé une partie de la soirée avec Ginny, avant de prétexter une urgence et de filer. Il avait préparé la maison inhabitée, il était déjà là à m'attendre lorsque j'ai transplané.

Le voir assis au bord de la mer m'a gonflé le cœur si grandement que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Nos baisers nous ont électrisés, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sous ses caresses, sa main glissait habilement là où elle pouvait. J'aurais pu mourir, je crois, dans ses bras, rassasié de tout désir.

J'avais l'insouciance de l'amant sûr de ses sentiments, la fébrilité du compagnon incertain d'être aimé, et les baisers d'un drogué en manque. Tout avec lui. C'était comme si mon retour prenait réellement sens, comme si malgré les difficultés l'amour était plus fort, comme si j'avais enfin le _droit_ de le toucher.

Je n'ai plus envie de le voir comme un ennemi, même en public. Je sais que nous allons continuer ainsi encore longtemps, pour notre bien, pour protéger notre relation, pour éviter les ragots. Mais mon cœur a encore tellement de mal à faire le lien entre notre situation officielle d'ennemis en passe de se réconcilier, et d'amants avides de se retrouver.

Comment avons-nous pu laisser passer tant d'années sans nous désirer au point d'en souffrir ? Ou plus exactement, de nous désirer sans faire le premier pas vers l'autre ? J'ai souffert de notre distance, mais je savais qu'être proche de lui sans pouvoir le toucher aurait été pire. J'ai accepté l'idée de faire partie du passé, juste un instant, juste avant de le voir à nouveau, juste avant qu'il ne me trouble encore. Je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait plus, qu'il ne m'aimerait plus jamais, qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé. Encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas.

Un jour, après un déjeuner officiel avec plein de gens officiels du Ministère, je l'ai discrètement invité chez moi, en le priant de passer par la Cheminette. Ginny était avec les enfants, chez Hermione et Ron — qui avait été écarté de ce déjeuner horrible, — et je devais les rejoindre après le travail. Je ne voulais pas que Draco se fasse remarquer par ces vautours de journalistes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait à se justifier de se rendre chez son ennemi pour discussion privée. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'Hermione ou Ginny se rendent compte de mon amitié pour Malfoy.

Ce jour-là, en le voyant assis dans mon salon, dans un de mes fauteuils, un verre ambré dans la main, un sourire poli sur les lèvres, j'ai compris ce que je m'étais caché durant toutes ces années. Malfoy était le seul et l'unique. Malfoy était l'homme de ma vie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ?  
>- Harry. Je voulais juste discuter un peu.<br>- Discuter un peu ? Pourquoi ? Tu as des choses à me dire ? En dehors, bien sûr, du fameux « je suis revenu pour toi » parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de l'entendre.  
>- C'est prétentieux de ta part, mon cher Draco.<br>- C'est logique de ma part, mon cher Harry. Qui est parti d'Angleterre pour ne plus me croiser.  
>- Et qui a une belle famille et qui a oublié le passé. »<p>

Ce jour-là, j'aurais pu lui fondre dessus et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. J'aurais pu mourir pour le toucher à nouveau. J'aurais pu. Mais j'ai continué à parler. J'ai continué à débiter les mêmes généralités que sur le balcon, quelques mois plus tôt.

« J'aimerais beaucoup devenir ton ami, Draco.  
>- Si c'est la seule chose que tu as à m'offrir, je la prends bien volontiers.<br>- Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Ce jour-là, mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre quelques secondes. Mes poumons avaient cessé de respirer quelques secondes. Dans l'attente des quelques mots qui allaient suivre.

« Que je n'ai pas oublié le passé, moi. »

Ce jour-là, je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Il a terminé son verre d'une traite. Il s'est levé du fauteuil dans un silence pesant. Il a attaché sa cape dans un froissement d'étoffe timide. Il m'a regardé avec une lueur de défi. Il a transplané sans mot dire.

Le lendemain, autre déjeuner moins grandiose, juste tous les deux. Je voulais lui parler en ma qualité d'Auror, pour cette chambre d'hôtes à Pré-au-Lard. Ce rendez-vous s'est tourné en retrouvailles amicales pour la première fois. C'était notre premier déjeuner rien que tous les deux. J'ai passé l'heure et demie fébrile sur ma chaise, à retenir ma main qui brûlait de toucher la sienne, à sourire niaisement à chacune de ses paroles.

Il est venu dans mon bureau. Je me suis jeté sur ses lèvres. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

Je profite encore un peu de la brise du soir, d'une nuit agréable au bord de la mer. Rentrer dans la maison, passer notre dernière nuit ensemble, je ne veux pas. Pas déjà. Cette trêve du week-end, notre toute première, était bien trop courte pour le redécouvrir. Pour découvrir l'adulte qu'il est devenu. Pour gratter sa surface d'adulte et retrouver l'adolescent. Pour réapprendre à l'aimer plus que tout.

Je n'explique pas pourquoi la distance sentimentale et physique n'a rien atténué de mon amour pour lui. Parfois je pense au destin. Parfois je parle de hasard. Souvent je ne dis rien. Je l'avais relégué dans un coin de mon cerveau. Paisible et ordonné. J'aurais dû me méfier du calme avant la tempête, de la douceur qui précède l'aigreur, des regrets qu'on pensait oubliés. Je voulais juste ne plus avoir mal.

J'ai peur de m'habituer à notre petite bulle, tellement que le monde réel me paraîtrait insipide. J'ai peur de vouloir le retrouver chaque soir, tellement que j'en délaisserais ma famille. J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans lui, tellement que je me trahirais en public. Et toutes ces autres peurs se mêlent au regard de nos proches et moins proches, au jugement du quidam sorcier qui croit nous connaître mieux que nous-mêmes, à notre volonté de ne décevoir personne.

Vivre pour les autres. Vivre en fonction des autres. Vivre en sachant qu'on est épié. Même en Espagne, je l'étais, je le savais. De temps en temps, Ron brandissait un torchon, avec la photo de Ginny seule dans les rues de Londres en première page, « Le mariage idyllique du Survivant bat-il de l'aile ? », ou une photo de moi sur le terrain un peu trop proche d'une partenaire séduisante, « Harry Potter trompe-t-il sa femme ? ». Que de merveilles.

Mais ils ne savent pas, ils ne devinent rien. Ce ne sont que des mots destinés à me faire faiblir. Je suis resté si longtemps un Héros, je ne peux rester parfait toute ma vie.

« Quelle heure est-il ?  
>- Il est bientôt 22 heures.<br>- Il faut que je rentre, j'ai promis à Astoria que je rentrerai tôt.  
>- D'accord. Je vais rentrer aussi alors.<br>- Ne fais pas cette tête, s'il te plaît. Ne gâche pas notre premier week-end.  
>- Non, je sais, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.<br>- Moi non plus Harry, tu sais. C'était magique, hors du temps. Mais la réalité nous appelle. »

Et son air tellement triste et sincère m'a fait basculer à nouveau. Si parfois je lui en voulais d'être le plus pragmatique de nous deux, si parfois je doutais de mon amour incommensurable, c'était des moments comme celui-ci qui me faisaient croire en plus, c'était des sourires comme le sien qui me donnaient le courage de continuer.

Je ne sais pas si l'amour est censé être simple, je ne sais pas comment font les autres couples qui doivent se cacher du regard du monde. Mais je sais que rien ne me semble simple, et tout me semble insurmontable lorsque je ne suis pas avec lui.

J'aimerais être naturel avec lui. J'en veux à tous les hommes, toutes les femmes, qui meuvent amoureusement, qui célèbrent leur amour, à qui les sentiments siéent comme un vêtement bien coupé.

**oOo**

Retour au Ministère. Formation de nouveaux Aurors. Je m'amuse, comme d'habitude, à les envoyer chez Hermione. Elle leur donne toujours de quoi faire, la paperasse chère aux employés du Département de la Justice Magique. Parfois, ils descendent à Sainte-Mangouste, histoire de perfectionner leur aptitude à confectionner des potions. De temps en temps, ils m'accompagnent lorsque je rends visite à des familles.

Aujourd'hui, j'en ai perdu un. Cela fait depuis ce matin qu'il est parti voir ma meilleure amie, et je dois quitter le bureau dans un quart d'heure. Je pars donc à sa recherche, un peu agacé : je sais qu'elle ne les garde jamais aussi longtemps, il a dû se perdre dans les méandres des couloirs.

J'atterris tout de même à son étage après avoir salué les quelques collègues restants que je croise sur mon chemin. Lorsque j'arrive dans son bureau, elle me tourne le dos et discute avec quelqu'un, et ma politesse légendaire me fait attendre un peu plus loin. Je crois reconnaître une silhouette, un éclat de voix, une couleur de cheveux. Je le vois un peu partout, tout le temps, donc j'essaie de ne pas paniquer. Mais le mal est fait, le doute est distillé, l'angoisse creuse son nid.

J'entre discrètement par l'autre porte, histoire d'arriver derrière son invité, en prenant le risque qu'elle me voie. Ma curiosité finira par me perdre un jour, je le sais, en attendant j'en profite. J'ai même l'impression de sentir son odeur, sa chaleur, tout autour de moi.

Elle lève les yeux et croise les miens, je la vois fléchir et cesser de parler. Son interlocuteur se retourne, c'est Draco bien entendu, il esquisse un sourire joyeux, je suis incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente, tout ce que je regarde c'est sa main qu'il glisse en tremblant légèrement dans son gant noir.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font ensemble. Je ne sais pas, et j'ai le cœur qui bat tellement vite. Et si...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait. Elle arbore un air légèrement coupable, comme si elle savait.

J'ai peur. De ne pas savoir. De voir ma double vie éclater en morceaux. De comprendre qu'il me mentait depuis le début.

Tout s'écroule.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait. Pourquoi il la voit, pourquoi il lui parle, pourquoi. Lui qui la détestait tant à Poudlard. Mais il me détestait aussi, à l'époque, et on voit ce qui se passait en privé. Rien de recommandable.

Est-ce qu'il a changé à ce point ? Est-ce qu'il a mûri loin des idéaux parentaux ? Je sais qu'il a été élevé dans la tradition des Sang-Purs, toujours à croire que le sang fait la noblesse d'une personne, incapable de voir que les actions valent tellement plus que les héritages. Mais je me rends compte que je ne connais presque rien du nouveau Draco, de celui qu'il est devenu après les cicatrices de la guerre, de celui qu'il a révélé au contact de son épouse Astoria.

Je l'aime. C'est ma certitude. Seulement, puis-je réellement aimer quelqu'un alors que je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, alors que je ne devine pas comment il aurait agi ? Est-ce du désir que j'aurais mal interprété ? Est-ce une réminiscence du passé que je voulais raviver ?

Nous discutons. Bien sûr que nous échangeons. Nous prenons plaisir à nous réapprendre. Nous écoutons l'autre, faute de pouvoir s'embrasser en public. Je suis bête. Je suis stupide. Je me fais peur pour rien. Je me fais croire que mon amour est défaillant. Je me mens au sujet de Draco.

Bien sûr que le nouveau Draco m'est familier.

C'est juste ma peur qui a repris le dessus. Ma peur quotidienne, irrationnelle, grandissante, de le voir s'éloigner de moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse un signe pour me montrer qu'il est là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise les mots que j'attends sans même le savoir.

Dans l'histoire, c'est moi qui l'aime. Lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi il reste à mes côtés. La passion, certainement.

« Bonsoir Hermione. Malfoy. » Je brise mon silence. Les barrières dans ma tête. Mais ma voix tremble un peu, je crois. Son regard gris se fronce, légèrement. Il me serre la main, solennellement. Celle qui n'est pas encore gantée. Va pour la couverture publique, alors. Après tout, c'est moi qui n'ai jamais voulu que ma meilleure amie découvre quoi que ce soit sur ma relation extra-conjugale.

Oh Merlin, j'entretiens une relation extra-conjugale avec un homme.

Je déteste mettre des mots sur une situation.

« Je vais y aller, merci pour l'aide Hermione. À bientôt Potter. » Il s'en va. Pourquoi s'en va-t-il ?  
>« Attends ! Tu n'es pas obligé de partir. On peut aller boire un verre tous les trois ?<br>- Draco doit avoir des choses à faire, tu ne vas pas...  
>- Non, c'est bon. Je veux bien. » Ses yeux. Sa bouche. Ses mains. Son costume. Il porte un costume de type moldu, le même genre qu'Oncle Vernon portait, en beaucoup plus beau.<p>

L'apprenti Auror que j'ai perdu ? Hermione l'a renvoyé chez lui il y a une demi-heure. Il attendra demain pour sa punition, je ne peux accepter qu'il ne comprenne pas mes ordres. Je la préviens alors que je dois fermer mon bureau et Draco annonce qu'il m'accompagne. Oui, bien sûr. Je lui lance un regard un peu étonné mais Hermione vient à ma rescousse.

« Tu l'as invité à boire un verre, tu peux bien supporter qu'il monte avec toi dans ton bureau. Je vous attends à la fontaine. »

Son odeur gonfle mes poumons, j'ai envie de le respirer pleinement. Je reste calme, mais mes mains me trahissent. Dans l'ascenseur, il me les prend, doucement. Je n'ose pas le regarder, pas encore, mais je lui demande ce qu'Hermione sait.

« Rien du tout, elle devine. Fais-moi confiance, je ne lui ai jamais rien dit.  
>- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu la vois ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?<br>- Je ne voulais pas... »

La porte de mon bureau claque, je pose un sort de Silence au cas où, et je le regarde sans ciller. Je veux savoir. Je veux savoir pourquoi il fréquente ma meilleure amie sans qu'aucun des deux ne juge utile de m'en parler. Je veux savoir pourquoi il a l'air si proche d'elle alors que je ne les ai jamais entendus parler de l'autre.

Il retient un soupir. « Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer. » Je ne comprends pas. De quoi ? « Tu ne voulais pas qu'Hermione sache ce qui se passe entre nous, c'est tout. » Je sens quelque chose de plus.

Il ne me dit rien d'autre. Mais j'ai confiance en lui. Il le faut, si notre couple veut survivre. On ne se dira jamais tout, tout de suite. Et cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas embrassé... Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Depuis notre escapade au bord de la mer. Cela fait deux semaines. Il était trop occupé et j'avais beaucoup de travail. Ginny quémandait aussi ma présence. Lily devient agitée, les garçons ne s'arrangent pas en grandissant. James est un monstre d'énergie, heureusement qu'Albus est légèrement plus calme, mais pas assez.

Dans ces moments, je maudis la vie d'adulte, de chef d'Auror, et de père de famille.

« C'est ton amie ou tu travailles avec elle ?  
>- Elle m'a aidé à lancer Le Refuge.<br>- Mais ça fait vraiment longtemps alors ! Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de m'en parler ?  
>- Écoute, toi et moi, nous nous reparlons depuis peu. Et elle... ce n'est pas mon problème. »<p>

Ma colère injustifiée monte. Il le sent, il sait mon agacement, mon incompréhension. Il coupe mes pensées par un baiser. J'aime quand il m'embrasse dans cette urgence. L'urgence de me rassurer, de calmer mes angoisses, de délivrer mes peines.

Je l'aime tant.

Diable que c'est bon de me lover à nouveau contre lui.

**oOo**

Je ne pensais pas qu'il commencerait par lancer les hostilités. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas calmé de ce qu'il considère comme une trahison de la part de sa meilleure amie. Je ne croyais pas qu'il oserait la provoquer sur ce terrain en ma présence. J'aurais espéré un peu plus de discrétion de sa part.

Pas dans un bar moldu. Pas devant une bière irlandaise. Pas avec ce ton méprisant et froid.

Quand il a proposé ce bar, de l'autre côté du pub de Hannah, il a coulé un regard vers moi, moqueur. Je n'ai rien objecté, je savais sa colère. Il a commandé pour nous trois, de l'alcool âcre, blond, comme je n'en connaissais pas. Et il a joué le professeur à qui on a manqué de respect, mais Hermione est bonne à ce jeu d'intimidation.

« Je n'ai pas à te rendre compte de toutes mes fréquentations, encore moins lorsqu'elles concernent mon travail.  
>- Mais il n'est pas un client comme les autres !<br>- Et en quoi, Harry ?  
>- Tu le sais. Tu utilisais cet argument pour me faire revenir en Angleterre, ne me dis pas que tu ne le sais pas !<br>- Je croyais qu'il ne représentait plus rien pour toi.  
>- Mais c'est parce que tu ne sais rien sur lui ! Tu n'as jamais rien su, Hermione ! Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu n'as jamais pris au sérieux mon émoi d'adolescent. Mais tu sais que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre à cause de lui, tu sais ce qu'il a coûté à ma vie !<br>- Qu'ai-je pu coûter à ta vie, Harry Potter ? » Je bois une gorgée de ce qu'il appelle bière, autrement moins délicate que la Bieraubeurre, alors qu'il me regarde peiné.

Rappeler ma présence. Rappeler notre pacte tacite. Rappeler notre non-relation publique. Hermione sait ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est même elle qui m'a assuré qu'il en valait la peine. Je devine le jeu qu'elle joue : elle me sacrifie parce que je sais, elle joue l'ignorante devant lui, ce jeu qu'elle endosse si mal puisqu'elle a un talent incroyable pour deviner.

Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore plus de ce qu'il suppose être la trahison involontaire de son amie. Je refuse qu'il se rende compte qu'elle a été volontaire. Il a déjà perdu toute son innocence lors de la guerre, il ne doit pas perdre la foi qu'il a en ses amis. Hermione a compris mon mouvement, même si elle n'a jamais égalé son mari aux échecs. Elle sait que le pion que j'ai bougé est essentiel.

« Oh, peu importe. Hermione, Draco et moi sommes amis. » Avec quelle délicatesse Harry détruit mon œuvre, c'en est presque indécent. Je ne contrôle pas mon sourire empli de fierté et de bonheur. J'aurais préféré. Qu'il ne sache jamais ce qu'il représente vraiment pour moi. Qu'il ne comprenne pas à quel point je suis soulagé qu'il le dise à quelqu'un. Qu'il ne perçoive pas encore l'ampleur de mon amour pour lui.

Dans son regard, je vois la question qu'il se pose. Pourquoi ce sourire. Je la balaye d'un geste de la main, agacé. Il reporte son attention sur Hermione. C'est égoïste mais je n'aurais jamais pu soutenir ses yeux plus longtemps, je suis soulagé qu'elle soit la cible.

J'ai encore une chance qu'il n'ait pas compris.

Il essaie de se recomposer. Je sais qu'il a failli révéler notre relation. J'essaie de me reprendre. Il a dit que j'avais été un émoi d'adolescent. Elle reste impassible. J'admire sa capacité à ne rien laisser transparaître. Nous finissons le fond de nos verres en silence.

Le petit vent frais et fourbe qui nous attaque lorsque nous cherchons une petite ruelle sombre me fait frissonner, je n'ai sur moi qu'une cape légère. Et chaque jour que je passe dans le Londres moldu me rappelle combien les habitants se moquent des coutumes vestimentaires de leurs concitoyens. Hermione embrasse Harry sur la joue, me serre la main comme à son habitude, et transplane.

Nous sommes seuls, et il ne bouge pas. Je ne vois pas son visage caché par la pénombre, je ne devine rien de ce qu'il pense à l'instant présent. Je déteste me sentir impuissant. Soudain, il me serre dans ses bras, nous atterrissons sur son lit, ses lèvres me dévorent et je brûle, je brûle de tout cet amour qui m'a manqué durant ces deux dernières semaines.

« Harry ? C'est toi ? »

La voix de Ginny parvient à peine à ses oreilles qu'il m'agrippe à nouveau, pour m'emmener au Manoir, dans mon propre bureau. Je ne peux le laisser partir, il ne se résout à me laisser m'échapper, Astoria n'entend rien dans cette gigantesque bâtisse. Mais le temps court, je détends son étreinte.

Par Salazar, que j'ai froid.

« C'est difficile à dire, mais... je crois que je t'aime. »

Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui le lui ai dit. Que ce sont mes mots chuchotés à son oreille. Que c'est son adorable sourire qui me répond.

« Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Le bruit qui répond à son écho est celui de son transplanage.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 17/05/2012._


	8. Les fautes

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai manqué à ma promesse des "1 mois", pardon. Les choses se sont bousculées dans ma vie... Mais tout va mieux, mon inspiration est également revenue. J'espère que ce chapitre aura valu la peine que vous attendiez. Il est très important pour moi, c'est ma déclaration d'amour aux personnages. Je tiens à signaler que Harry est bête, parfois, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Le prochain viendra (il est déjà écrit) dans un mois. Et tout est bientôt terminé !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Harry arrivait à son bureau après une semaine entière de mission, et deux jours de travail à la maison. Il transplanait depuis son château en Espagne. Pour une raison inexplicable il avait senti le besoin d'y retourner pour finir sa paperasse. Comme un rappel de sa période d'exil. Une part de lui sentait qu'il avait eu raison, mais la part la plus rationnelle le maudissait de lui donner encore plus de fil à retordre.<p>

Il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il tentait, sans le moindre succès.

Avant de franchir le seuil de son bureau, sa secrétaire l'informa qu'un hibou l'attendait depuis la veille. Elle n'avait pas réussi à détacher l'enveloppe, comme si le hibou avait reçu l'ordre de ne donner la missive qu'à Harry Potter en personne. Il soupira, il espérait que ce n'était pas une lettre d'insulte concernant son dernier éclat.

Il avait en effet décidé de fermer le centre d'apprentissage pour les futurs Aurors, car certains y restaient durant des années. Cela les réduisait certes à se présenter à l'examen sans préparation encadrée, mais devrait éviter, selon lui, les Aurors incompétents qui pullulaient ces dernières années. Et il ne pouvait mettre tous les Aurors en faction de surveillance... d'autant plus que les années passant, les sorciers qui voulaient ressusciter l'œuvre de Voldemort se renforçaient.

Le hibou était magnifique et immense. Il ouvrit ses ailes et Harry se surprit à l'admirer, à le cajoler même. Il lui donna un biscuit à manger, et récupéra ensuite l'enveloppe que l'animal enserrait. Il reconnaissait le sceau... Il reconnaissait l'écriture. On était vendredi. La lettre était probablement datée du mercredi. C'était peut-être ce qu'_il_ faisait lorsque Harry l'avait vu.

Le hibou hulula en guise de remerciement et s'envola par la fenêtre que Harry avait ouverte pour aérer la pièce. Heureusement, le volatile avait été propre durant les quelques heures qu'il avait passées dans son bureau. Un simple sort de Nettoyage avait suffi à rendre la pièce comme neuve.

Harry tourna et retourna la lettre, bien épaisse, entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas la lire au Ministère, elle était probablement trop personnelle pour qu'il courût le risque de se faire surprendre. Mais il venait simplement d'arriver à son bureau, il ne pouvait pas partir immédiatement. Il la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, il aurait bien le temps de la lire plus tard. Et puis, il n'en avait pas envie maintenant.

Les apprentis Aurors avaient été renvoyés à Ron durant son absence, il n'aurait pas à s'en préoccuper aujourd'hui. Il avait simplement à définir le planning de toutes les différentes équipes pour le mois suivant, la rentrée des classes commençant dans un peu plus d'une semaine, et assurer les rendez-vous que sa secrétaire lui avait prévus. Dont un avec Madame Potter. Bien sûr, le déjeuner qu'il lui avait promis après son retour !

Ginny avait lâché la bombe juste avant qu'il ne parte en mission. Elle n'était plus heureuse avec lui, et lui ne faisait aucun effort pour elle. C'était fourbe de l'attaquer tandis qu'il faisait sa valise pour la semaine en Patagonie. Il aimait bien ce coin, il s'y sentait utile. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de se disputer avec elle, alors il lui avait demandé de contacter sa secrétaire et de caser un déjeuner à son retour.

Il était peut-être temps que leur mariage se termine. Il ne savait pas. Quatre mois plus tôt, c'était Draco qui le lui avait demandé. Il n'avait pas pu répondre oui. Il le regrettait. L'autre lui manquait. Mais il avait ses enfants, il ne voulait pas renoncer à ses enfants. Mais l'absence de Draco l'avait rendu tellement malheureux, ces derniers mois, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire ni ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais, mais, mais... Tout se contredisait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il ressortit de son bureau, prétexta une course urgente et retourna chez lui, dans son bureau protégé de toute intrusion extérieure. Il se mit à l'aise, assis dans son fauteuil rouge, le fauteuil qu'il préférait pour ses lectures personnelles. Il fit venir un peu d'alcool, il sentait qu'il en aurait besoin si la lettre venait vraiment de Malfoy. Il décacheta le sceau. Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il crut décéder, mais il se reprit. Ce n'était qu'une lettre.

**oOo**

Je n'ai pas été parfait. Je ne l'aurais jamais été. Notre relation n'était pas parfaite. Mais je m'en contentais, parce que j'étais avec toi. Cacher notre relation par deux fois était ce jeu stupide auquel je m'astreignais, par mensonge, par fierté, par nécessité. Parce que tu savais que je ne l'aurais jamais quittée, et je savais que tu n'aurais pu le faire immédiatement.

Nous nous contentions, tous les deux. C'était déjà bien beau, je trouve.

Nous avons goûté notre bonheur, nous avons consumé notre amour, nous avons brûlé dans notre péché. Péché de chair, péché de sang. Amour charnel, amour désir. Bonheur intense, bonheur gazeux.

Je ne te demandais rien. Je ne voulais rien savoir. Ton mariage avec Ginny ne me concernait pas, je refusais de croire que tu l'aimais. J'ai évité toute allusion à ton véritable couple, j'ai occulté l'existence même de ta femme. Nous étions tous les deux, et cela suffisait.

Et cela n'a plus suffi. Le monde que nous nous étions créé a commencé à tanguer, à se fissurer. Tu colmatais, tant bien que mal. Je suis devenu un fantôme, l'ombre de moi-même. C'était bien longtemps après. Presque neuf ans après. Tu te rends compte, neuf ans.

Neuf ans à coucher ensemble épisodiquement. Neuf ans à feindre que nous devenions amis, puis à réellement l'être. Neuf ans à mentir à nos familles, à nos amis. Neuf ans à courir après ce que nous ne pouvions plus avoir. Notre insouciance, notre jeunesse, le goût du passé, le goût de l'aventure, l'oubli, le refuge.

Le Refuge. Tu en es devenu le parrain officiel, te souviens-tu ? Embusqué par les journalistes qui croyaient bien faire, voulant donner une preuve de notre nouvelle amitié, tu as commencé à t'investir dans mon projet, par ta présence, par ton argent. Père, qui désapprouvait la tournure amicale que prenaient nos rapports, qui avait mis un temps à comprendre l'importance du Refuge pour moi, ne m'a plus parlé durant deux ans. Deux ans, le temps qu'il a mis à mourir. Deux ans, durant lesquels je n'avais plus que toi.

Et maintenant, même toi, tu es parti.

Quelles souffrances me reste-t-il à clamer ?

Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, avant de mourir ? « Si tu l'aimes vraiment, va le chercher. Ne le laisse pas jouer ainsi avec toi. Je t'aime, je suis désolé, je suis fier de toi. Tu mérites d'être heureux. » C'en était trop, tout d'un coup, je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'étais peut-être un adulte, mais j'étais surtout un fils.

Durant des mois, j'ai préparé mon départ en Argentine. J'ai appris l'espagnol, je me suis familiarisé avec leur culture, j'ai étudié les marchés pour un nouveau Refuge. Astoria me soutenait, avec Scorpius à Poudlard nous n'avions plus réellement de lien. Elle savait, pour toi et moi. Elle l'avait deviné. Est-ce que ta femme l'avait deviné aussi ?

Elle m'aurait suivi au bout du monde pour ne pas être seule, et je l'aurais embarquée avec moi à l'infini et au-delà pour ne pas me sentir seul. Mon affection pour elle grandissait au fur et à mesure. Elle a été mon plus gros soutien, la femme dont je n'aurais jamais rêvé.

Et je t'ai lancé un ultimatum. « Tu divorces ou je pars. » Je suis parti.

Comme toi à tes premiers pas de chef des Aurors, j'ai tout dirigé à distance, avec ma fidèle équipe, mon avocate officielle, mes partenaires, mes employés. J'ai mis des mois à tout remettre en ordre, à ne plus paniquer avant de réunir une conférence à travers le monde, à m'organiser suffisamment pour que personne ne manque de rien dans mon entourage.

Scorpius a trouvé une sorte de famille chez toi. Astoria et moi avons retrouvé notre vieille complicité. Et en chemin, j'ai perdu mon cœur, il est resté avec toi. Seuls les imbéciles prétendent ne pouvoir vivre sans leur cœur. En réalité, ils ont raison, on ne fait que survivre. Mais je survis bien.

Tu ne le savais pas ? Tu es bien aveugle. Tous les signes étaient devant toi. Nos rendez-vous hebdomadaires, toujours au même moment, souvent au même endroit. Mes cadeaux à l'improviste, des petits signes de ma présence. Ma réticence à te parler d'amour, par peur de me faire écrabouiller comme un vulgaire parasite.

Ta vie était devenue parfaite. Tu n'avais plus besoin de moi. Tu ne m'aimais plus, je crois.

Mais tu m'as tant montré, tu m'as tellement affirmé ton amour, que je te déteste aujourd'hui, je te déteste d'avoir existé, je te déteste d'être un jour entré dans ma vie.

Toi, le petit garçon timide et calme qui entrait chez Madame Guipure. Moi, le petit garçon qui voulait tant t'impressionner, qui se croyait le meilleur du monde, qui n'imaginait pas que tu puisses ne pas vouloir devenir mon ami. Que se serait-il passé si tu m'avais serré la main, ce premier jour à Poudlard ? À quel point les événements auraient-ils été différents ?

J'étais devenu, dans les journaux, ton émoi adolescent, quelques mois après nos retrouvailles. On me demandait si je l'avais deviné, si je partageais tes sentiments d'alors, si j'aurais aimé que notre relation finisse autrement. On me faisait dire que je te respectais profondément, que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi, que notre amitié me seyait parfaitement. Je niais, je prétendais, j'enjolivais, tout était si confus.

Je donnerais beaucoup pour retrouver ces premiers temps, qui ont duré si longuement, où nous étions hors du monde, hors du temps. Pour te retrouver, alors que tu te moquais de tous ces journalistes, de ta première véritable faute. Mais ils t'avaient rendu attrayant, une fois de plus, intéressant pour toutes ces femmes. L'amour entre deux ennemis, que c'était mignon !

Si j'avais su que nous entretenions une relation à trois, à quatre, à cinq même... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je m'en étais rendu compte plus tôt. Tous nos actes sur le territoire anglais étaient pensés en fonction des potentiels paparazzis, c'était le risque d'une relation extra-conjugale avec la personne la plus célèbre d'Angleterre. Et ta femme, et ma femme. C'était le jeu.

Parfois, je me demande comment nous avons fait pour duper tout notre monde si longtemps. Ta secrétaire devait se douter de quelque chose, au vu de la fréquence avec laquelle je débarquais dans ton bureau, quand tu finissais le travail, et du temps que nous prenions pour « discuter de nos affaires ». Les cadeaux que tu m'envoyais, des boîtes de chocolats, des souvenirs de tes missions, éveillaient des soupçons chez mon secrétaire, probablement.

Neuf ans. Au bout de six, Astoria avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, nous étions moins prudents, toi et moi. Grisés de notre amour, mais débarrassés de nos peurs. Nous avions tort, la tempête s'est déchaînée.

Astoria m'a avoué qu'elle avait compris que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas, que notre mariage n'était pas un mariage d'amour. Ma digne et merveilleuse épouse, que je ne touchais plus qu'une fois par mois. Oh, depuis que tu es parti, nous avons retrouvé notre relation d'antan. J'ai besoin de sa chair puisque je n'ai plus accès à la tienne.

Hermione aussi est venue nous voir, alors que nous dînions, notre dîner de travail semestriel. Tu te souviens ? C'était la première fois que je la voyais si peu sûre d'elle. Même durant la Guerre, elle s'était tenue droite et fière. Surtout durant la Guerre, finalement. Elle nous avait fait la leçon, elle t'avait reproché de négliger ton couple, de ne pas prêter attention à Ginny, de ne pas réussir à donner le change. « Si tu n'es pas capable de mener une relation adultère, alors abstiens-toi, je refuse de jouer les garde-fous. »

C'était moi, ton garde-fou.

Pour fuir les vents, nous avons organisé notre premier voyage tous les deux, au beau milieu du territoire américain. Tu avais appris à conduire, tu avais posé une semaine de congés, j'avais délégué le tout à mes associés, et nous étions partis, sans rien préciser à personne. J'étais officiellement en Australie, tu faisais une mission en Patagonie. Le bout du monde.

La plus belle semaine de ma vie. Des images plein la tête, la liberté, ce sentiment inaliénable, la vérité de mon être. C'était toi, encore toi, toujours toi, je ne pouvais respirer sans toi. Nous voyagions sous des identités différentes. Je portais des lunettes de soleil à longueur de journée, tu gardais les cheveux longs pour cacher ta cicatrice. La nuit, nous nous retrouvions, encore plus fort. Nous étions seuls au monde, j'étais seul dans tes pensées, tu étais seul dans mes bras. Le goût du paradis terrestre.

Notre dernière échappée.

Tu te souviens ?

Nous avons fini notre séjour à New York. La Grosse Pomme, comme les Moldus l'appellent. Je me souviens comme tu étais émerveillé, tu avais dû entendre des contes enchanteurs sur la ville. Broadway et ses affiches gigantesques, Times Square et ses publicités agressives, ... et la Statue de la Liberté. Les magasins de vêtements, les salons de thé, le métro, tout te fascinait de manière presque enfantine.

J'aurais aimé emmener Scorpius avec nous. J'aurais aimé qu'il sache ce que c'était, l'amour, la liberté, le bonheur, faire des choix, profiter de l'instant présent, oublier le quotidien. Tu m'avais dit que tu savais comment j'avais été élevé, que tu ne me blâmais pas pour les choix que j'avais dû faire à Poudlard. Les Sangs-Purs, Voldemort, les mensonges. Tu me disais que ce n'était pas important.

J'ai peur de devoir te dire que tu n'avais rien compris, si tu considères que ce n'est pas important. C'était moi, toute une partie de moi, comment je m'étais défini. Ce n'était peut-être pas important à tes yeux, toi, le Sauveur, qui avais toujours vu le bien chez les autres. Mais pour moi, c'était source de mépris, source d'incompréhension, source de désamour.

J'ai élevé Scorpius différemment. La Guerre était finie, je ne voulais plus jamais jeter un œil dessus. Bien entendu, il a appris les valeurs essentielles, ménager les autres par l'hypocrisie sans en abuser, paraître civilisé en maniant les politesses indispensables, la mise en beauté d'une table, les compliments aux dames plus âgées, se tenir à table, danser la valse. Il n'a jamais appris qu'il était destiné à être le meilleur de tous, simplement le meilleur de lui-même. Il n'a jamais appris qu'il fallait mépriser les autres pour parvenir à son but, simplement ne pas leur donner une chance de le dénigrer. Il a surtout appris à aimer. Qui il voulait.

Je me demande quand nous avons basculé dans l'amour, à Poudlard. M'aimais-tu, à l'époque ? Tu n'étais qu'une mission, au début. Un ordre de Voldemort. « Il est gay. Fais en sorte qu'il t'apprécie, Draco, séduis-le, et tue Dumbledore. Je te récompenserai. » Mon avant-bras me faisait tellement souffrir. On n'en voit plus qu'une trace, comme si elle avait été gravée à même la peau. La mort de son créateur aura détruit le sortilège.

J'avais bien joué mon rôle. Notre parchemin, notre chambre secrète. Convaincre à la fois Dumbledore et Voldemort. Mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi, mon ennemi de rien. J'ai fini par endosser pleinement la couverture que je feignais. Tu avais commencé à avoir confiance en moi, ton petit ami secret. J'avais l'air de te donner beaucoup de moi, le piège étant que je le faisais réellement. C'était si simple de m'atteindre.

Je n'avais jamais voulu tomber amoureux, mais je n'ai pas pu reculer, j'ai dû apprendre à vivre avec.

Cela me fait encore mal, aujourd'hui. Repenser à cette période m'apporte plus de douleurs que de joies. Et pourtant, j'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser. J'ai vu un Médicomage une fois par semaine pour une thérapie. Je me suis marié avec une femme que j'appréciais pour t'oublier. J'ai jeté mon énergie dans mon travail parce que je voulais être fier de quelque chose.

J'ai essayé d'oublier tout ce qui tombait en morceaux devant moi, ce jour où tu m'as dit « c'est terminé ». La première fois. Je me souviens, je t'avais embrassé, j'avais pleuré. Tu as dû penser que c'était l'échec de ma mission, le sursaut de mon égoïsme, ma propre mort qui me terrifiaient. C'était ta mort qui me terrifiait plus que tout. Sans moi pour te soutenir, comment pouvais-je m'assurer que tu survivrais ?

Tes amis. Celle qui deviendrait ta femme. Ton meilleur ami, ta meilleure amie. La jalousie me brûlait. L'admiration pour eux, la haine pour leur place.

Mon ennemi de rien. Je t'en prie, mes larmes coulent. Ce n'est qu'à cause de toi. Cette part en moi qui te déteste ne parvient pas à battre celle qui t'aime, pas encore. J'avais 16 ans quand je suis tombé amoureux. Cela fait plus d'un an que nous avons rompu à nouveau, le 1er mai 2017. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 38 ans. Et je t'aime encore. Je t'aime trop.

Comme d'habitude, toi, tu as avancé, moi, je suis resté. Je reste toujours. Tu reviens toujours. Dis-moi que tu reviendras toujours... Dis-moi que notre amour est plus fort que la haine. Rien n'a jamais été simple entre nous. Pas même à 16 ans, surtout pas à 16 ans. Nous jonglions entre les destins qui nous étaient promis et les sentiments qui nous tombaient dessus. Le devoir surpassait les droits. Tu avais le devoir de tuer Voldemort, j'avais celui de tuer Dumbledore. J'ai échoué, tu as réussi. Tu es parti pour mieux réussir. Et à 28 ans ? Nous avions nos familles, chacun de notre côté. Le devoir, encore une fois. Mais nous avons mieux tenu, nous étions plus forts ensemble. Neuf ans plus tard, tu as préféré ta famille.

Scorpius a découvert l'Argentine pour la première fois cet été. Sa première année s'est bien passée, mais tu dois le savoir puisque tu l'as accueilli pour les vacances d'hiver. Parents indignes que nous sommes, nous lui avons demandé de passer sa première année entière à Poudlard. Sa seconde maison pour tant d'années. Je voulais qu'il se l'approprie comme j'ai aimé Poudlard. Nous avons rendu l'invitation à ton fils, Albus l'a rejoint pour quelques semaines en juillet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout cela, tu le sais déjà. Je dois t'avouer que c'est vrai... Je t'ai évité lorsque tu es venu le déposer, j'ai laissé ma femme s'occuper de l'accueillir, j'ai convoqué une conférence de dernière minute. Je n'aurais pas pu te revoir. Penser à toi me vrille encore le cœur, alors te voir aurait été au-dessus de mes moyens.

Albus te ressemble. Il a tes yeux. Il a cette espièglerie dans le sourire qui me rappelle le tien, quand tu me préparais une surprise et que tu ne voulais rien me dire. Il a cette tendance pour les blagues que tu n'as pas eue, trop préoccupé par ton destin de Super Héros. Tu étais sinistre, comparé à lui. J'aimais presque lorsque tu me frappais, en Sixième Année. Je ne l'ai appris que plus tard, mais je t'obsédais, à l'époque. Je crois que tu avais découvert mon secret, Voldemort. Je me souviens de ton regard résigné, de la lenteur avec laquelle tu l'as touchée, cette Marque des Ténèbres, la première fois, au bord du lac. J'aimais presque car tu semblais revivre à nouveau.

Tu avais l'air triste, Astoria me l'a dit. Elle a voulu me faire passer un message, mais j'ai refusé de l'écouter, je lui ai dit qu'elle ne devrait pas, que c'était mon histoire avec toi, que c'était devenu du passé. C'est Ginny qui est venu le récupérer, Astoria et elle ont discuté durant des heures avant que Ginny ne se rappelle qu'elle était venue chercher son fils.

Ginny est revenue deux fois depuis. Je suppose que tu ne le sais pas, j'aime à penser que vous vous seriez disputés à ce propos. Tu n'aurais pas apprécié. Ta femme est devenue adorable. Cela me fait de la peine à écrire, mais je suis heureux pour toi si tu es heureux avec elle.

C'est bientôt la rentrée de Scorpius, sa deuxième année. Mais cela aussi, tu dois le savoir puisque ton fils est dans la même maison que le mien, la même année. Nous sommes revenus nous installer au Manoir, pour deux semaines, le temps qu'il se réhabitue à l'Angleterre. En réalité, c'est pour qu'il passe ses journées chez toi, il me parle parfois de Harry qui fait l'arbitre lors des parties de Quidditch, de Ginny qui accepte toujours les cadeaux d'Astoria, de l'ambiance familiale qui règne toujours chez vous, des jumeaux de Luna qui les font rire, de Rose qu'il trouve plutôt jolie et intelligente.

Mais je m'en moque. Je l'écoute sans écouter, j'attrape au vol des bribes d'informations, j'oublie tout ce qui te concerne aujourd'hui. L'innocence des enfants me perdra un jour. Peut-être, quand il sera plus grand, il comprendra pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'il te faisait penser à moi. Il croit que tu m'aimes bien.

C'est probablement ce qui t'est arrivé. Nous avons espacé, insensiblement, nos rencontres. Tu as dû cesser de m'aimer passionnément, et voir que seule la routine te tenait à moi. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne peux pas agir sur tes sentiments. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que tu ne partages pas ce que je ressens. C'est la vie, comme on dit.

Je suis dans ton ancienne ville en Espagne, non loin de ton ancienne résidence. Assis à la terrasse d'un café depuis des heures maintenant, je commande de la nourriture délicieuse, des boissons fraîches, je retarde le moment où je ne poserai plus les yeux sur ton château.

Je n'ai plus mon Médicomage pour lui dire toutes ces choses, alors je t'écris.

Ma curiosité était plus forte que ma peur de te revoir, d'autant plus que j'étais presque sûr de ton absence, alors j'ai sonné au portail. Cela m'a rappelé un peu le Manoir Malfoy, mais c'était très probablement les armoiries Potter. Je ne les avais pas très bien détaillées, mais plus jeune j'aurais pu les reconnaître, je connaissais toutes les familles de Sangs-Purs et celle de ton père était une grande lignée. Un homme, probablement ton majordome, s'est présenté à moi. Avais-je rendez-vous ? Non, c'est simplement un ancien amant qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ici... je n'ai rien dit de tel. J'aurais dû. « Monsieur Potter a demandé à ne pas être dérangé, puis-je le prévenir de votre venue ? » Non, surtout pas. Je suis retourné sur mes pas, j'ai atterri dans ce café.

C'est drôle de savoir que tu te trouves à quelques mètres de moi et que je suis à quelques mètres de l'homme qui pourrira mon existence jusqu'au bout.

Quand je regarde ta ville, quelque chose ne va pas. Pas de doute, elle est magnifique, mais les lumières tombées ne sont plus pleines de joie, elles m'invitent à partir, te dire « au revoir ». Il faudrait que je te laisse ici, totalement. Mais je ne m'y résous pas.

Un simple plat de pâtes au pesto est déposé devant moi. Je n'avais rien commandé, pourtant. Je me rassasie de tes souvenirs depuis que je t'écris, je divague dans le monde agréable et cotonneux d'un amour perdu à jamais. C'est un grand homme brun qui me l'offre, m'indique la jolie serveuse brune. Mais tu es parti aussi vite que tu es venu, je ne vois personne d'autre autour de moi. Mon corps souffre de ton absence, chacun de mes muscles souffre de ne pas te voir, ma bouche s'assèche sans toi. Je me meurs à petit feu, je me raccroche aux souvenirs que nous avons créés, je me blesse avec l'espoir qu'il me reste encore. Alors pourquoi ?

Je sais que c'est toi. Qui d'autre ? Tu me cuisinais souvent ce plat, prétendant que c'était ta spécialité. Je ne l'avais jamais goûté avant toi, les pâtes ne sont pas légion dans le monde aristocratique que je fréquentais. Tu te moquais de mes goûts raffinés, je n'en faisais montre. J'aimais que tu me taquines, j'aimais que tu me montres à quel point mes origines t'étaient indifférentes.

Elles n'ont pas le même goût. Avant, elles avaient le goût de la paix, de la sérénité, de l'amour. Maintenant, elles sont âcres dans ma gorge, elles glissent difficilement, elles m'alourdissent.

Imagines-tu combien je lutte pour garder ce sourire sur mes lèvres ? Tant de choses que j'aime aujourd'hui me font penser à toi. Tu m'as tant apporté, tellement plus que tu ne le crois. L'ouverture d'esprit et la tolérance. La confiance en soi et la discrétion. Le goût de l'effort et le perfectionnisme. Je ne pensais pas qu'une autre vie était possible.

Je suis paralysé dès que je vois un cinéma, dès que j'écoute The Beatles, dès que je croise un restaurant italien. Je me souviens de toutes ces expériences comme si elles avaient eu lieu hier, comme si elles n'auront jamais à nouveau lieu. Mon esprit court, chaque jour, sans te trouver.

Et je ne sais toujours pas lire ton esprit.

J'imagine ce que tu ferais, j'imagine ce que tu dirais. Là, après avoir mis des heures à te décider si tu devais ouvrir ma lettre ou non, mon écriture m'ayant trahi, tu t'es servi un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Déjà, à Poudlard, tu aimais cette boisson. Tu t'es installé dans ton fauteuil préféré. Je suis sûr que tu es en peignoir. Le tissu glisse sur tes jambes.

La première fois que nous sommes allés au cinéma, tu m'avais dit de porter des vêtements moldus. J'étais déjà habitué à en porter, mais seulement pour le travail, et ton regard appréciateur m'avait rassuré. Mais nous sortions, tous les deux, et il était hors de question de rappeler quelque chose d'aussi contraignant que le travail. J'ai mis une chemise, pour la forme, et acheté un jean. J'avais passé une demi-heure à trouver ma taille dans un magasin que tu m'avais conseillé, avec l'aide de la vendeuse qui se rinçait l'œil. Tu te serais moqué de moi si tu m'avais vu. Tu es apparu dans cette rue, le pas conquérant, le sourire malicieux. Ton pull était doux sous ma main baladeuse. Tu étais magnifique, comme d'habitude.

Je ne me souviens plus du film, j'étais bien trop occupé à t'embrasser et à me retenir de te faire l'amour.

Les fois suivantes, je ne me suis pas retenu. Je sais que tu t'en souviens. J'espère que tu rougis en y repensant. Te faire l'amour me manque. Sentir ta peau contre la mienne, t'embrasser à en perdre haleine, les pulsations de ton sexe gonflé dans ma bouche, l'odeur de nos corps après l'amour, ta voix durant l'amour, la sueur qui glissait le long de ton dos, ton sexe en moi.

Tu as toujours été le plus sage de nous deux, le plus raisonnable, le plus soumis.

L'amour avec ma femme n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous partagions, notre complicité a toujours été la plus forte. Mais je t'aimais, je t'aime. Est-ce suffisant pour changer les choses ? Je ne suis pas parti de bon cœur, tu le sais.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'avoir demandé de divorcer ? Astoria et moi nous séparons. La nouvelle se répandra comme traînée de poudre d'ici quelques mois, lorsque nous aurons mis au clair toutes les affaires qu'un divorce implique. La garde de Scorpius. Le Manoir Malfoy. L'héritage de nos parents, tous décédés à présent. La séparation de nos possessions communes. Cady, notre elfe de maison. Le moment adéquat pour l'annoncer à notre fils.

Elle a rencontré quelqu'un. Elle a eu le courage de me le dire, elle. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle serait la plus honnête de nous deux si une affaire semblable nous arrivait. Malgré la promesse d'honnêteté que je lui avais faite, je n'avais pas pu lui avouer mon amour pour toi. Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait.

À vrai dire, elle m'aimait un peu plus que je ne l'aimais. J'aurais dû lui dire, au lieu de cela j'ai passé six longues années à lui mentir, à t'aimer follement, à me perdre un peu plus dans les méandres de notre vraie-fausse relation.

C'est compliqué d'aimer quelqu'un. Le ressentir ne demande pas d'efforts. L'admettre suppose déjà de déchirer une part de notre amour-propre. Agir comme si de rien n'était implique une grande maîtrise de soi. En parler à d'autres induit de renoncer à sa fierté. Le faire comprendre à l'autre exige une subtilité presque impossible. Le lui dire, c'est s'offrir entièrement, se laisser derrière soi, risquer sa vie.

Je t'ai laissé ma vie. Tu m'as laissé la tienne. Tu l'as reprise. Tu es parti avec la mienne.

Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide sans toi. Mais je ne peux rien espérer. Je ne te demande rien, je te le promets. Cette lettre est juste une dernière tentative pour te blesser comme tu m'as blessé. Je savais, avant de rentrer dans ce jeu malsain des sentiments, que tu me ferais mal.

C'est mal me connaître que de croire que je t'épargnerais par amour. Non, par amour, je voudrais que tu souffres autant que moi, que tu saches la peine que le rejet provoque, que tu ne vives qu'à moitié en attendant que je me retourne sur toi.

Je suis heureux que mon fils s'entende avec le tien, vraiment. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'ils reproduisent notre schéma d'enfants stupides et ignorants. Cependant, que tu saches, je refuse qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je préférerais qu'il sorte avec la fille de Weasley et Granger, plutôt qu'il touche à un cheveu de ton fils. On apprend des erreurs de son père. J'ai appris.

J'ai menti à mon fils. Je lui ai dit de ne pas reproduire mes erreurs, d'avouer à la personne qu'il aimait ses sentiments, de ne pas traiter Rose de Sang-de-Bourbe car c'était ce qui m'avait condamné auprès de sa mère. « Tu l'aimes encore ? », m'a-t-il demandé. « De tout mon cœur », j'aurais aimé répondre. Mais c'était faux, tout était faux, et la culpabilité du mensonge m'est revenue en plein visage lorsque j'ai vu ses yeux gris me fixer.

Ce que je voulais lui dire, c'est que cela ne servait à rien de montrer de faux sentiments histoire de cacher les vrais. Toi et moi sommes devenus des spécialistes de ce jeu. La haine, l'amitié. Pour cacher le désir, l'amour.

Dans le bar, _You've got to hide your love away_ résonne. Je déteste croire que tu es là, derrière moi, alors je ne bougerai pas. Tu passais souvent cette chanson des Beatles, souvent en faisant la vaisselle, et tu en chantais les paroles. Je me demande comment tu en es venu à la musique. Avais-tu volé un des appareils de ton cousin, un de ceux qu'il n'utilisait plus ?

J'ai croisé Dudley, récemment. Je passais par le quartier où tu avais grandi, car on m'avait signalé un cas récalcitrant, un jeune enfant qui clamait qu'il préférait rester dehors que retourner en foyer. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques, il ne savait pas que c'est ce qu'il l'avait sauvé de sa famille d'accueil. Je n'ai pas une âme de sauveur, mais j'y suis allé quand même. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans le parc, Dudley était là, assis sur l'herbe. Je ne pouvais imaginer que cet homme, qui tenait le garçon contre lui, était la même personne qui t'avait tant traumatisé dans ta jeunesse. À vrai dire, il n'était probablement plus du tout la même personne.

Il m'a reconnu, je ne sais pas comment. Il s'est présenté comme étant ton cousin, et il a remarqué mon imperceptible mouvement de recul, ou il l'a deviné. Je me doute que je ne suis pas la première personne à avoir réagi ainsi.

J'aurais aimé connaître ta famille. J'aurais aimé faire officiellement partie de ta vie.

Ce ne sont pas les regrets qui font avancer.

**oOo**

Harry ferma les yeux après sa longue lecture. Il tenait 20 pages couvertes de son écriture régulière, il tenait 20 pages de vérité et de fautes, il tenait 20 pages du passé auquel il n'avait pas renoncé. Mais il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Alors il les enterra, il les glissa sous une pile de dossiers urgents.

C'était encore la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 27/08/2012._


	9. En retard

Disclaimer : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

Note de l'auteur : Le chapitre suivant n'est pas écrit (je ne sais même pas si je l'ai commencé, ma vie va beaucoup trop rapidement pour moi), mais je ferai un effort pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Je ne sais pas encore si le prochain est le dernier, mais ça sent la fin, fortement. Et j'ai mal au cœur à l'idée de les laisser, je ne veux pas. C'est presque le syndrome de l'auteur qui quitte ses personnages, sauf que ce ne sont pas vraiment les miens.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Cette journée était un bel automne. Les feuilles jaunissaient de plus en plus, cela créait un joli camaïeu d'oranges dans la rue. Le soleil brillait encore et réchauffa un peu le cœur de Harry, juste un peu. Il pressa un peu le pas, longeant les rues, croisant quelques voitures, souriant aux rares passants.<p>

La matinée au travail fut horrible, sa décision de fermer le centre d'apprentissage pour les Aurors fut finalement acceptée, mais il devait faire face à toutes ces sollicitations politiques... La situation était tendue ces jours-ci au Bureau, il traversait une crise. Bien sûr, certains le soutenaient, mais les inimitiés éclataient. Il n'avait jamais, jamais voulu entrer dans ce jeu-là. Il n'était pas fait pour la politique, mais étant l'une des figures les plus médiatisées de la lutte contre le mal, le jeu faisait qu'il était pressenti comme futur Ministre de la Magie.

Très peu pour lui.

Il ne savait même plus comment réparer son couple qui s'étiolait petit à petit, même depuis qu'il avait cessé de fréquenter Malfoy, même depuis qu'il avait tenté d'oublier son existence. Difficile quand leurs fils étaient amis... Rien d'impossible pour autant. Malfoy était parti de l'autre côté de l'hémisphère et son divorce n'était pas encore officiel. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Il survivait sans son ancien amant. Il vivotait sans l'étincelle de joie.

Peut-être que c'était cela qui l'empêchait d'avoir une relation saine avec sa propre femme. Parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas elle qu'il aimait. Parce que l'Autre lui manquait et qu'il faisait comme si. Sa famille avant tout. Lily, Albus, James, ses amours. C'était pour Lily qu'il avait attendu, au risque de gâcher tout espoir avec Draco. Attendu qu'elle grandisse, qu'elle trouve un nouveau foyer à Poudlard, qu'elle s'éloigne de la maison et des parents.

Il avait affirmé à Ginny qu'il l'aimait, quelques mois plus tôt, quelques minutes après avoir lu la lettre de Draco. Cette lettre qu'il avait oubliée au milieu des papiers administratifs, qu'il avait retrouvée hier en rangeant son bureau à l'approche de la fin de l'année. Cette lettre qui avait déchiré son cœur et à laquelle il n'avait jamais répondu.

L'ingrat.

La relire lui avait rappelé tout ce qu'il manquait depuis des mois parce qu'il avait choisi d'être raisonnable au moment où il pouvait ne plus l'être. Il avait déprimé toute la soirée de la veille, refusant de parler à Ginny, échangeant quelques mots à peine avec sa fille, laissant sa femme coucher leur enfant, s'enfermant dans son bureau. Il y avait dormi, assez mal, mais longtemps.

Il avait pris une décision dont il devait informer sa femme, le plus vite possible, dans cette urgence typique de celui qui repousse les choix graves. Son pas se faisait plus rapide tandis que le vent fouettait doucement son visage, relevant la frange de sa jolie écharpe bleue. Il percevait des éclats de voix, des rires de passants, des regards d'amoureux. Il jalousait le bonheur des autres, leur insouciance apparente, leur légèreté d'esprit.

S'il avait pu remonter dans le temps, il aurait fait autre chose. « Ne me quitte pas », aurait-il dit à Draco. Harry aurait voulu crier, crier encore et encore, mais c'était de sa faute, c'était lui qui avait choisi de tourner le dos à Draco, c'était lui qui n'avait pas souhaité divorcer de Ginny, c'était lui. Cette douleur qu'il avait éteinte pendant si longtemps, cette chaleur qu'il avait enterrée au fond de tout, ces sentiments qu'il avait honte de ressentir, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait voulu, ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Il avait passé sa matinée à écrire une réponse à Draco — juste après avoir rencontré les journalistes pour une conférence de presse, — mais il n'avait pas son talent littéraire, pas sa patience pour manier les mots. Il avait fini avec un parchemin, concis et précis, comme ses rapports pour le travail. Il n'était pas excusable. Toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites, ces « Je t'aime » non prononcés, ce divorce qu'il n'avait pas fait à temps, tout semblait impardonnable. Pour autant, il sentait que leur histoire ne touchait pas encore à sa fin. Il ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir essayé, une fois de plus, une dernière fois.

Il avait mis tout ce temps pour être prêt à faire face au regard des autres. À ce monde qui commençait tout juste à voir les homosexuels comme des personnes, et non comme des malades à soigner. À accepter d'être jugé pour les choix émotionnels et personnels qu'il avait faits. Mais il l'était, il était lent, il l'avait toujours été dans leur relation.

C'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient, étonnamment. Draco faisait souvent un premier pas et Harry suivait. Draco était celui qui était le plus à l'aise avec ses sentiments. Harry était celui qui avait appris à cacher et ignorer ses sentiments. Draco était celui qui n'avait pas perdu ses parents. Harry était celui qui avait perdu ses figures paternelles. Ils ne changeraient pas de sitôt.

Leur maison se dessinait au bout de la rue, il ralentit son pas. Il franchit le portail de leur maison et appela Lily, il voulait se faire pardonner de son comportement de la veille. Ginny apparut sur le seuil, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il ne résista pas et lui piqua un baiser sur la joue, avant de recevoir une Lily courant le plus vite possible et atterrissant sur son dos. Sa petite famille.

« Tu veux aller voir George cet après-midi, avant d'aller chez Granny ?  
>- Oui, super ! J'espère qu'Oncle Georgie a de nouveaux jouets ! »<p>

Des jouets. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne pipa mot. Elle était rassurée de voir que sa petite dispute avec Harry de la veille n'avait pas laissé de traces trop profondes chez leur fille. Ils pensaient avoir insonorisé leur chambre et avaient ainsi donné libre cours à leur agacement, mais Lily était venue frapper à leur porte. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de cette conversation désagréable, mais le nom de Malfoy était revenu plusieurs fois...

Elle venait de finir de préparer le déjeuner et ils mangèrent tous les trois, Lily planifiant tout ce qu'elle voulait voir de Pré-au-Lard, Ginny demandant à Harry d'envoyer pour elle un colis pour Charlie, Harry songeant à la lettre qui était glissée dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Le soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre du salon, le tableau qu'ils offraient était presque parfait.

Nul n'aurait pu penser qu'ils allaient divorcer.

C'était ce que Harry venait d'annoncer à Ginny. Il acceptait le divorce. Le soir même, ils dîneraient avec Ron et Hermione. Il avait pris la liberté de leur envoyer un hibou la veille au soir, et Hermione n'avait pu décliner l'invitation.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Ginny se leva promptement, embrassa sa fille et son mari, puis partit retrouver son collègue à la porte, qui avait l'obligeance de passer la chercher pour qu'ils aillent au travail par les transports moldus. Elle avait retrouvé un travail quelques mois auparavant, elle sévissait en tant que journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle qui avait totalement arrêté de travailler pour élever ses enfants, lorsqu'ils avaient regagné Londres et que Harry n'était plus constamment à la maison, cela lui faisait du bien de retrouver le monde du Quidditch.

Souvent, elle se disait que c'était ce que Harry aurait dû faire. Même Krum lui avait dit qu'il était un excellent joueur. Il aurait dû passer des sélections pour une équipe de Quidditch, puis entrer en équipe nationale. Il n'aurait pas dû risquer à nouveau sa vie pour des missions sans fin et des angoisses éternelles. Elle n'avait pas été prête à le perdre, après la guerre, et voilà qu'il s'était déjà engagé.

Elle aurait dû se rendre compte, dès ce moment, que leur vision de la vie ne serait pas similaire. Pas totalement. Elle voulait un apaisement après tous ces efforts, auprès de ses proches, mais lui avait voulu se retirer de la vie anglaise, gardant son métier comme seule ancre d'attache. Elle l'avait suivi, bien entendu. Par amour. Et au fond, elle le savait bien, ils s'aimaient encore. Simplement, ce n'était plus le même amour. Leur affaire était devenue secondaire, comme une habitude qu'ils traînaient tous les deux faute de mieux. C'était le sentiment fraternel qui avait pris le dessus, avec le temps.

Le divorce qui s'engageait lui enlevait le poids de la culpabilité. Elle avait senti la présence d'une autre personne, et lorsque ses soupçons furent confirmés par Astoria Malfoy, femme de Draco, elle n'hésita plus. Elle prit la décision que Harry n'aurait jamais eu le courage de prendre seul. Cela dit, il avait choisi de privilégier sa famille. Famille qui avait grandi. Ils sauraient faire face à ce cataclysme.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner sur le seuil, inexplicablement mélancolique. Il sentait toutes ces années passées avec elle peser sur son cœur, il revivait tous leurs souvenirs maintenant qu'il savait que la fin approchait, il savourait les instants de faux couple un peu plus longtemps. Faux couple. Quelle étrangeté.

Après toutes ces années, il s'était habitué à aimer Ginny et à adorer Draco. Il s'était habitué à ces gestes de tendresse et les autres démonstrations de ferveur. Il s'était habitué à la tranquillité de sa vie et au rythme effréné de son autre vie. Et maintenant, il devait accepter la disparition de Ginny. Ginny s'estompait au loin, elle partait comme elle aurait dû le faire des années plus tôt.

« Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ?  
>- Je suis heureux. Regarde maman, elle a l'air heureuse.<br>- D'accord. Tu veux un bisou quand même ? »

Oh, Lily Luna Potter Weasley. Leur petite fille innocente, bien plus pâle qu'il ne l'était, bien plus rousse qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il reçut le bisou tout mouillé avec gratitude, ses larmes coulaient encore sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il n'avait même pas senti qu'il pleurait vraiment, avant que sa fille ne le lui dise. Il devenait stupide.

Ils prirent la Poudre de Cheminette car elle n'aimait pas le transplanage d'escorte. Il ne pouvait la blâmer pour cela, d'autant plus que voyager par cheminée était plus pratique. Avec le temps, il avait appris, lui... L'habitude émoussait toutes ses craintes et étouffait ses envies. Il aurait probablement pu transformer n'importe quel objet en Portoloin, mais le courage lui manquait, ce jour-là. Le souvenir de Dumbledore le faisant lui piquait l'esprit et les yeux, beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire.

Il avait tous ses regrets, toutes ses haines, toutes ses peines qui remontaient. Et Draco par-dessus le tout, comme l'ingrédient qui relevait tous ses souvenirs. Celui qui épiçait le mélange douteux de ses sentiments.

Pré-au-Lard lui avait également manqué. De loin, il perçut les tours du château, de Poudlard, là où il donnerait une conférence la semaine suivante. Sa célébrité et ses talents en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sans compter son statut de Chef des Aurors et son amitié avec la Directrice, lui permettaient de fouler régulièrement les sols de sa première maison. Il aurait tant donné pour se retrouver dans ces dortoirs agités, ces lits à rideaux rouges, ces couloirs froids, ces salles de cours ennuyantes.

Même revivre la première rencontre avec Voldemort. Même revivre la peur de perdre Ginny face à Jedusor Junior. Même revivre la renaissance de Voldemort, dans ce cimetière sinistre. Même revivre les rumeurs sur lui, différentes chaque année. Même revivre la première déception amoureuse, le refus de Cho qui lui avait préféré Cedric. Même revivre « Sirius » et « Dumbledore ».

C'étaient ces expériences qui avaient fait l'homme qu'il était actuellement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait été sans elles. Aurait-il assumé son amour pour Draco ? Aurait-il été un Auror ? Il ne voulait pas savoir, parfois savoir était un poids. Ce n'étaient que des questions douloureuses.

Cette impression de rater sa vie de fond en comble lui serrait le cœur comme jamais. Il n'avait jamais la bonne réaction avec Draco, jamais au bon moment. Il n'était pas le meilleur Chef des Aurors en ce moment, trop préoccupé. Il était loin d'être le meilleur mari possible, mais il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se débrouillait en tant que père, cependant.

En témoignait le sourire de sa fille et la manière dont elle prenait sa main. Fort. Il sentait sa petite main dans la sienne, calleuse de toutes ces années à jouer au Quidditch. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu se résigner à abandonner son sport préféré, même si Ginny aurait voulu qu'il en fasse plus.

Ils passèrent devant chaque boutique, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la devanture Weasley. Lily lâcha la main de son père et entra en criant « Oncle Georgie ! », s'attirant les regards amusés des quelques clients de la boutique. Harry reconnut quelques habitués, qui lui sourirent lorsqu'il passa derrière le comptoir. Il embrassa Verity sur la joue et s'assit derrière la caisse. Lily fit son chemin dans la boutique, testant ses endroits préférés, puis Verity lui montra les nouveautés. George resta avec Harry, derrière le comptoir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

« Harry ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.  
>- Je vais te poser une question étrange, mais... Comment tu fais, sans <em>lui<em> ? »

George eut l'air de comprendre immédiatement la requête de Harry. Il soupira doucement, comme sonné par la question.  
>« Tu sais, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est avec moi. Je fais mes blagues à haute voix parce que je sais qu'il est là pour m'écouter. Je le vois quand je jette un œil dans le miroir. Mon cœur bat pour lui. Je ne suis jamais vraiment seul. Et puis j'ai Angelina, j'ai les enfants.<br>- C'est tellement injuste.  
>- Je sais. C'est Sirius qui te rend triste comme ça ? »<p>

C'était puéril, il le savait. Mais il avait eu un parrain, le mélange parfait de l'ami et de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un père. Il avait eu ce quelqu'un, et il l'avait perdu parce qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il lui semblait que de toutes ses erreurs résultait une mort... Il aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour lui confirmer que son futur divorce était une bonne idée.

Lui n'en doutait pas. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Plus il avançait vers la Poste, la lettre fatidique en poche, sa réponse tardive pour Malfoy, moins il en doutait. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le magasin pour la Poste sorcière, Lily jouait avec une baguette ensorcelée. Rien de dangereux. Alors que lui, il s'avançait vers le bord du précipice, et il risquait de tomber à tout instant. De briser son cœur. D'oublier ses vœux.

Cette adrénaline lui donnait la légèreté qui lui manquait.

Celle qui lui faudrait pour le dîner à venir. Ginny, lui. Hermione, Ron. Divorce. Annonce. Avocat. Paperasse. Amant. Ennemi. Mariage. Apparences. Enfants. Tous ces mots se confondaient dans sa tête. Il les avait préparés, comme on préparerait un procès. Il les avait répétés, comme on répéterait une prestation. Il les avait envisagés, comme on envisagerait une frivolité.

Mais il savait que rien ne pourrait prévoir le déroulement de la soirée à venir. Ils avaient rendez-vous le soir, dans un restaurant local du Londres moldu, à 19 heures 30. Et c'était bien la seule chose dont Harry était sûr. Il devinait que Hermione viendrait dès sa sortie du Ministère comme elle travaillait sur une affaire en ce moment, elle vivait presque dans son bureau. Ron s'en plaignait, d'autant plus qu'il était actuellement en congés. Sa dernière mission d'infiltration avait été particulièrement éprouvante, alors Harry lui avait donné quelques jours. La Colombie n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Son hibou, un très grand et magnifique grand-duc, s'envola au loin, et Harry le regarda s'éloigner, devenir un petit point dans le ciel, tandis que son cœur devenait lourd et que son ventre se serrait. Il eut envie de s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche, de goûter les sensations de l'eau et l'odeur de la verdure, de se détendre. Il aurait voulu rappeler le hibou, lui dire de ne pas délivrer cette lettre. Mais il était trop tard.

Harry avait toujours été en retard.

Il prépara le colis pour Charlie, et s'apprêtait à retourner à la boutique lorsqu'il fut interrompu.

« Harry ? » Son cœur rata un battement, au son de cette voix connue et qu'il avait tant chérie. Qu'il avait presque oublié depuis toutes ces années. Il se retourna. C'était bien elle, son premier amour, elle, son sourire maladroit, elle, sa beauté intacte quoique plus âgée.

Il l'avait aperçue, lors de la célébration des 10 ans. Mais ils n'avaient pas discuté. Elle était trop occupée avec ses amis et il semblait si loin qu'elle n'avait pas osé. Il ne l'avait même pas regardée, à vrai dire. Il avait détesté cette soirée, et surtout sa fin. Le début de la fin...

Cependant, à cet instant précis, il ressentait de la gratitude envers elle. Cho Chang. Elle venait de réveiller cette nostalgie positive, la teinte gênante de sa jeunesse, l'exaltation de ses premières croyances. Il se souvenait de leurs discussions après les réunions de l'AD, des baisers qu'ils se retenaient de voler dans les couloirs, de ceux qu'ils s'autorisaient dans un recoin rapidement avant de repartir. Il revivait les débats fiévreux qu'ils avaient eus sur le Quidditch, les séances pratiques sur le terrain vide certains soirs, les _autres_ séances pratiques.

Plus il avançait dans ses souvenirs, leurs deux mains liées en signe d'affection, plus il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait négligée. Il ne savait rien de sa vie actuelle, si ce n'est qu'elle s'était mariée à un Moldu.

Le soleil brillait encore, George n'allait pas fermer sa boutique si tôt, alors Harry offrit un café à Cho. Il ne lui apprit rien de plus sur sa vie, puisque les journaux s'en chargeaient. Il les exécrait de temps à autre, lorsqu'il rencontrait ses amis, lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de le suivre. Il les acceptait parfois, en toute connaissance de cause, pour éviter des photos volées, des diffamations, des insultes.

Écouter Cho parler, c'était aussi chaud que réécouter une chanson adorée mais oubliée depuis longtemps.

« Papa, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
>- J'ai croisé une ancienne amie. Cho Chang.<br>- C'est ta nouvelle amoureuse ?  
>- Non, Lily, non ! C'est mon ancienne amoureuse, mon amoureuse d'avant maman. »<p>

Lily ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, pas encore. Mais George, lui, avec son sourire en coin, savait. Il pouvait percevoir tout ce que Harry ressentait, le passé qui arrivait en pleine face sans crier gare, la nostalgie qui surgissait avec fureur.

C'était une de ces journées.

Ils prirent le réseau de Cheminette jusqu'au Terrier, où Molly les attendait. Harry avait sollicité les talents de grand-mère de Molly pour surveiller sa petite. Hugo était déjà là, Ron avait dû le déposer juste après le travail. Arthur lisait avec lui, mais dès qu'il aperçut Harry, il se leva de son fauteuil. Harry le suivit jusque dans son garage, au milieu des babioles moldues que son beau-père conservait par plaisir. Il renversa un moteur à essence, il essuya les dégâts d'un coup de baguette. Il valait mieux qu'il reste debout, finalement...

Arthur revissait quelques boulons sur une sorte de ressort, Harry ne voyait pas bien.

« Tout va bien en ce moment, Harry ?  
>- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?<br>- J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas la joie au Ministère. Et je me doute bien que vous ne dînez pas avec Ron et Hermione juste pour passer du temps ensemble.  
>- Comment as-tu deviné ? Molly ne sait rien ?<br>- Non, je ne lui ai encore rien dit, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Et je connais mes enfants, Harry, Ron avait l'air de vouloir me cacher quelque chose lorsqu'il a déposé Hugo. Tu ne demandes pas souvent à tes meilleurs amis un dîner pour le lendemain, surtout dans un restaurant moldu chic. Ils se doutent de quelque chose, et moi aussi.  
>- Je resterai le père de tes petits-enfants, Arthur. Quoi que l'on ait pu te dire. »<p>

La confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait sembla plonger Arthur dans une réelle tristesse. Mais il se disait que Harry avait eu une vie trop trépidante pour avoir un mariage réussi... Toute cette pression qui pesait sur lui pour qu'il réussisse, fasse quelque chose de sa vie, ait un poids significatif sur le monde sorcier. Son septième fils.

L'adolescent qui sommeillait en Harry n'avait pas pu s'exprimer correctement. Il était peut-être un peu tard.

Harry avait toujours été en retard.

Avec un dernier baiser pour Molly, Harry transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était légèrement en avance, il s'autorisa donc un moment de détente par le magasin de Quidditch. Sur l'une des affiches, Olivier Dubois lui faisait un clin d'œil. Il était à présent Gardien titulaire de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Sa vie semblait exempte de nuages... mais Harry savait mieux que quiconque que ce n'était pas forcément le cas.

Tout le monde possède ses secrets, certains peuvent le garder mieux que d'autres. Olivier avait réussi à avancer au-delà de Luna, alors que d'une certaine façon, ils sont liés pour toujours. Par leurs passions, par la manière dont ils la ressentent, par ce lien étrange du premier regard. Il avait accepté qu'elle parte avec un autre homme... comme Ginny avait accepté.

Est-ce que le véritable amour, c'était savoir s'effacer pour que l'autre soit heureux, peu importe le prix ? Harry avait l'impression qu'il en était capable. Il avait avancé, il avait accepté de ne plus mentir à ses amis, à sa famille, à sa famille d'adoption. Au monde entier.

Il était prêt.

Depuis le Chemin de Traverse où il avait transplané, il marcha jusqu'au restaurant où il avait réservé une table. Il était encore seul, et il espérait secrètement que Ginny arrive avant Ron et Hermione, pour s'épargner des explications futiles et fausses sur leur arrivée disjointe. Elle arriva à l'instant qui suivit, et le serveur s'empressa de leur servir à boire.

C'était futile également, mais elle l'embrassa lorsqu'elle arriva. Réflexe conditionné ou réelle envie, Harry n'en savait rien, Harry ne voulait rien savoir. Il était venu pour que ses meilleurs amis apprennent qu'il allait divorcer de Ginny, pour que Ginny puisse leur dire qu'il avait eu une liaison avec Malfoy, pour qu'ils sachent que c'était lui le fautif.

Autour de leur verre d'eau, ils discutèrent avec passion de la journée de travail de Ginny et de la visite de Harry et Lily au Chemin de Traverse. Ils n'avaient pas perdu leur amitié, jamais, juste l'étincelle qui faisait d'eux un couple solide. Ils étaient en train de se disputer sur les performances de l'équipe de Quidditch anglaise lorsque Ron et Hermione firent leur apparition. Derrière eux, la porte se ferma : ils n'étaient plus à portée d'oreille de quiconque.

C'était l'un des avantages à être riche, Harry pouvait inviter ses amis dans les restaurants les plus cotés et chers de la capitale, demander des menus sans prix sans que personne ne se doute de quelque chose, et bénéficier d'une discrétion suffisante pour qu'il se sente tranquille.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivés au dessert que Ginny décida de lâcher la bombe. Harry et elle prirent la parole chacun leur tour, hésitants et nerveux, mais persuadés du bien-fondé de leur décision.

« Vous vous doutez bien que Harry et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer... Je ne vais pas vous faire languir longtemps. Nous divorçons.  
>- C'est une décision mûrement réfléchie, et c'est la plus honnête des choses à faire dans notre... dans ma situation. J'aime toujours Ginny, mais plus de la même manière.<br>- Il voit quelqu'un d'autre, et moi... j'ai rencontré un homme qui me plaît beaucoup.  
>- Ne vous en faites pas pour les enfants, nous ne divorcerons que lorsque Lily sera à Poudlard. Et rien ne changera vraiment.<br>- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cela ne vous étonne pas ? »

Hermione lança un regard en biais, furtif et gêné, à Harry. Ron ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à finir la dernière bouchée de sa crème glacée, mais Ginny fronça les sourcils. Et renchérit.

« Harry t'en a parlé, Hermione ?  
>- En quelque sorte. Il avait eu l'air un peu déboussolé il y a quelques mois et nous avions déjeuné ensemble... mais je ne pensais pas à cela. Je n'avais pas voulu t'inquiéter pour rien.<br>- Mais je suis ta meilleure amie !  
>- Et il est mon meilleur ami. »<p>

La déclaration d'Hermione jeta un froid à la table. Ginny sembla comprendre que la femme de son frère prenait parti, ouvertement. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de parti à prendre... C'était un couple qui se brisait, des illusions, deux cœurs. Hermione se rendit rapidement compte de sa maladresse. Elle comprenait entièrement pourquoi Harry restait avec Ginny alors qu'il aimait Draco, mais Ginny n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre.

« Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que vous êtes tous les deux importants pour nous. C'est difficile de vous voir vous séparer, parce que tout ce que je souhaite c'est votre bonheur.  
>- Harry serait probablement plus heureux célibataire...<br>- Ginny, ce n'est pas parce que je suis celui qui a trompé que je serai forcément plus heureux. Nous en avons déjà parlé... et tu sais que c'est compliqué.  
>- Harry, tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami, mais tromper, c'est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies jamais faite. »<p>

Ron avait à moitié raison. Se faire prendre était la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait faite. C'était étrange comme Harry avait pu vivre autant d'années avec ce secret, sans que personne ne s'en rende jamais compte, sans qu'il ne se sente coupable de mentir et trahir, sans que la situation ne lui pèse.

S'il avait été lui-même, réellement, il ne se serait jamais marié avec Ginny. Malgré la pression sociale et familiale. S'il avait respecté Ginny comme il pensait le faire, il ne se serait jamais marié avec elle. Malgré l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Mais il n'avait pas été lui-même pendant longtemps. Ce n'était pas Malfoy qui avait besoin d'une thérapie, c'était Harry Potter. Le Héros du monde sorcier. Le Survivant.

Il aurait dû exorciser toute sa peine au lieu de la laisser mûrir et de la transformer en adultère. Il s'était inconsciemment persuadé qu'après toutes les douleurs, il méritait de vivre un peu selon ses envies et son cœur. Cela l'avait mené à Draco.

Il n'avait pas compris cela avant ce matin, ce moment où il rédigea au calme sa réponse. Mais pourquoi en dire plus ? Ses amis savaient qu'il était désolé, mais cela ne changeait rien, il avait agi et assumé. C'était simple mais compliqué.

Harry régla la note et après avoir salué ses meilleurs amis et sa femme, il transplana au stade. Il savait qu'un match s'y terminait et il avait besoin d'un peu de paix aujourd'hui. Il obtint une place dans une des loges officielles — et aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, dans ces moments-là il aimait sa notoriété — et par chance, ne fut dérangé par personne avant la fin du match.

C'était un match amical entre l'équipe d'Angleterre et l'équipe de France. Olivier arrêta plus de buts que l'autre gardien et leur attrapeur était meilleur, la victoire leur fut donc accordée. Mû par une subite inspiration, Harry se posta à la sortie des vestiaires. Il comptait parler de son divorce. Mais après avoir attendu 5 minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il était stupide, encore une fois, et ses pas le menèrent vers la porte de sortie. Il ne fut pas assez rapide ou trop lent, Olivier l'interpella, il ne pouvait décemment pas l'ignorer.

N'ayant aucune obligation légale ou informelle, ils burent quelques pintes de bière. Habitude que le joueur avait prise après chaque victoire de l'équipe ! Le gardien lui raconta comment il avait cessé de voir Luna car il pensait l'importuner, comment il avait été brisé de voir qu'elle lui avait échappé, comment il avait compris qu'il aurait dû avancer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il était rare qu'Olivier parle de sentiments : il n'aimait réellement que le Quidditch, il avait donné sa vie et son cœur pour son sport, son métier. Et pourtant, Luna avait réussi à le percer un peu. Bien plus que sa petite amie actuelle... Harry l'avait rencontrée, elle était très belle, gracieuse, séduisante, élégante, tous ces adjectifs et d'autres encore, mais pas passionnée. Et Olivier avait besoin d'une femme qui avait une passion, qui pouvait comprendre la sienne, qui partageait ce grain de folie.

Le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez lorsque Harry poussa la porte de chez lui. Le silence l'enveloppait, Ginny avait dû s'endormir sans l'attendre, Lily était restée dormir chez sa grand-mère. Jour de congés pour Harry, il décida donc que la nuit blanche serait poursuivie. Il avala une potion pour supporter le coup, et décida d'aller courir quelques kilomètres pour la forme.

Le café était déjà prêt lorsqu'il revint de sa séance de torture. Il prit une douche et embrassa sa femme, avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner chaud. Le hibou déposa le courrier habituel, et une revue qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de lire.

En couverture, une photographie de lui. En gros titre, « Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, une histoire qui dure ? ». En article, une calomnie sur le fait qu'il lui aurait envoyé une longue lettre d'excuses.

Le pire, c'était la vérité exposée au grand jour, à la lumière des médias, sans possibilité de se cacher. Comme d'habitude, il ignorerait la débâcle qui suivrait. Il avait l'habitude. Après tout, on lui avait même prêté une liaison avec une ancienne collègue de Ginny. Il savait à quoi faire face. Il fallait qu'il continue à vivre.

Ginny irait récupérer Lily avant d'aller au travail, et sa fille avait l'habitude de rester seule à la maison. Il savait aussi que sa femme tenterait d'éviter au maximum les débordements de presse, d'ailleurs il n'y avait presque jamais de journaux à la maison. Lily savait qu'elle était indirectement célèbre, Harry ne voulait pas nourrir involontairement ce feu.

Il n'hésita plus, il prit un Portoloin au Ministère, direction l'Argentine. Il faisait nuit, une nuit douce de printemps, un air mélancolique d'antan. Harry s'allongea sur le sol meuble devant la grille d'entrée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, son corps lui semblait de trop, stupide, gauche et inconscient. Il n'aurait pas dû transplaner, il n'aurait pas dû franchir la grille, il n'aurait pas dû frapper à la lourde porte de bois...

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que le maître de maison lui-même lui ouvre.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
>- Tu as reçu ma lettre ?<br>- Pas encore. Quelle lettre ?  
>- Ma réponse à ta lettre.<br>- Ma lettre n'est plus d'actualité. Cela fait trop longtemps.  
>- Mais je veux te répondre, Draco, je veux...<br>- Tu ne veux rien, Potter, rien du tout. Pendant des mois, des années, j'ai cru que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé. Et là, tu reviens la bouche en cœur ? Que crois-tu, que je vais te retomber dans les bras comme si c'était hier ? Je t'ai oublié, Potter. C'est fini. Fini.  
>- Moi je t'aime encore. Toujours. Tu seras le seul. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai imaginé aimer quelqu'un. Et si tu es plus heureux sans moi, tant pis, je m'en vais. »<p>

Harry s'efforça de ne pas penser à la chaleur des baisers de Draco, à la fraîcheur de son corps quand ils faisaient l'amour, au brasier qui s'allumait en lui alors qu'il s'éloignait un peu de Draco. Se retrouver face à lui, même quelques secondes, avait réveillé son appétit vorace, ses instincts les plus primaires. Il se souvenait pourquoi il l'aimait, pourquoi il avait toujours été incapable de le lui dire. Il avait mal, mais il s'en moquait. À quoi bon s'en inquiéter ?

Harry avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Il n'ajouterait rien de son propre chef. Il espérait que Draco le retienne. Quelques minutes encore. Ou toute une vie.

« C'est tout ?  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Tu ne m'apportes rien de plus. Je sais que tu m'aimes. J'ai toujours su que tu m'aimais, j'ai toujours vu cette étincelle. J'ai juste cru que je m'étais trompé. Si c'est ta réponse, alors oui, tu fais mieux de partir.  
>- Je divorce. Pour de vrai. »<p>

Draco fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Ce que Harry pouvait être lent à la détente... Des mois de retard. Il annonçait la nouvelle qui aurait tout changé, mais avec des mois de retard. Qu'était-il censé faire avec cela ?

« Tu es en retard.  
>- Je sais, mais je ne fais pas cela que pour toi. J'ai une femme à épargner.<br>- Tu ne l'as pas beaucoup épargnée, pour ce que j'en sais.  
>- Ah, parce que depuis que nos fils se fréquentent tu sais tout sur ma femme ?<br>- J'en sais peut-être plus sur la mienne que toi sur la tienne, puisque je discute avec elle. Et je sais que c'est de sa faute.  
>- Je ne blâme pas ta femme. Il fallait bien que la mienne l'apprenne un jour ou l'autre. »<p>

Harry soutint le regard de Draco. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués, l'un par sa nuit blanche, l'autre par sa nuit à peine entamée. Ils savaient qu'ils se rappelaient « avant », d'autres matins où ils avaient eu l'air hagard, d'autres soirs où ils étaient impatients de s'endormir.

« Tu n'aurais jamais divorcé si Astoria n'avait pas dit la vérité à Ginny.  
>- Je ne sais pas.<br>- Tu ne sais jamais rien, de toute façon. »

Draco ferma sa porte au nez de Harry, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber au sol, de s'allonger sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Il lança un sort pour se protéger de la température, il invoqua un matelas pour son mal de dos, et il s'endormit sans même en avoir conscience.

Ce fut le soleil qui le réveilla. Et Draco qui le secouait, aussi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu as passé la nuit à dormir ici ?  
>- Apparemment oui.<br>- Mais pourquoi ? Harry, pourquoi ?  
>- Je ne sais... Je ne voulais pas te quitter.<br>- Et je ne vais pas me remettre avec toi. »

Draco resta debout, Harry resta allongé. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, sans bouger. Soudain, Draco tendit sa main, Harry la prit et se releva. Ils furent plus proches à cet instant qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des mois, de trop longs mois. Harry sentait le parfum de Draco, Draco sentait l'eau coiffante de Harry.

Ils ne surent pas, jamais, qui avait cédé. Mais c'était inévitable.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry détachait ses lèvres de Draco. Juste un peu.

« Je t'aime parce que je ne sais pas faire autrement. C'est tout Draco, c'est comme ça. Je suis désolé que ce soit comme ça.  
>- Et l'homme que j'ai osé aimer durant des années et des années se révèle encore mystérieux.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends pas, ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu l'as suffisamment fait. »<p>

Ils s'étaient avoué.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 27/09/2012._


End file.
